


New Girl

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Mother-Daughter incest, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Step-Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Sry 4 mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara stood at her locker eyes widen with irritation.

She had received her schedule for the semester. Her face turned a shade lighter at the finding of Hank Henshaw.

He was her 10th grade teacher for 7th period and a real buzzkill. Kara absolutely **could not** stand him and now he was her homeroom teacher.

She puff heavily, "fuck me." She mutters to herself.

"Be careful what you wish for Danvers!" Lucy says. She must've been nearby to hear her. Kara can feel her arms wrap around her stomach. Lucy lifts her fitted black shirt, "Someone might get the wrong idea." Her hand rubs against Kara's hard abs, "my pussy getting wet... can you feel it?" Lucy moves Kara hand to sex while her left hand goes for Kara's waist band of her boxers. Her fingers playing with the hem.

Kara can feel her hand caressing the base of her cock. "Lucy?" She grabs her hand before Lucy reaches completely inside.

"Hmm?" Her breath blows on the back of Kara's neck, "you don't like this?" Her voice is full of lust. She licks at her nape.

"I didn't say that." Kara breath shudders as she fails to keep Lucy from rubbing her cock. Lucy smiles feeling her hardening under her touch. Lucy reaches further down to mid of Kara's crotch. 

Lucy's biting on Kara's neck receiving faint moans from her. Her cock grows to it's full length pulsing in Lucy's hands. "Hello obig-wan." Lucy laughs at her own joke.

"No you did... not..." Kara breaths out steadily.

"I did." Lucy fingers moved to the underside, the back of her hand feeling her ball sack. Lucy grip them in her hand, Kara gasped and moans when Lucy massage them. "How much do you think I'll get from these, hmm? What to find out?" Kara knew Lucy was a bold character... _perhaps to bold._

Lucy started to unfasten her belt when the doors to the cafeteria opened and loud words shouted at them, " **you can't do that here!"** A voice came from behind.

Kara's eyes open from the sudden noise. Lucy retracted her hand from around Kara's nuts.

Both turned to their left as they saw a pale skinned high schoolgirl standing in front of them.

Raven hair, green eyes like emeralds, luscious lips. Face looked smooth as porcelain. Kara stares at the girl with pure lust and hunger. Whoever this girl is Kara wanted to bend her over so badly. Kara feels herself becoming hard. She bites her lips softly as her eyes wander up and down the girls legs. 

"What do you think you're doing?" The girl asks.

_About to fuck your ass..._

"None of your business bitch. Fuck off!" Lucy gives her the middle finger. "Get you and your fat ass out of here." She moves beside Kara. She remains firm against Lucy's onslaught.

"What's going on here!?"  Ms. Grant entered from the behind the trio with Mr. Henshaw close behind.

"Nothing Ms. Grant. Friendly conversation." Kara says.

"Huh. Kara, see me after third period. I'm sure we can have that 'friendly' talk with your mother." Ms. Grant smirks. Kara huffs loudly. "I could always give you school chores instead."

"Nope! I'll see you at lunch time Ms. Grant."

The bell rung and doors opening could be heard from the first floor. Student began to enter the halls. Ms. Grant walked to her office as Mr. Henshaw went in his classroom.

Kara watched the girl follow after Henshaw for first period. She smile watching her hips sway as she walked. Her skirt hugged her in all the right places. Lucy was right she does have a fat ass.

A firm grab to her ass wakes her from her daydream, She turns quickly to see Lucy running to the women's restroom. Kara smirk as she followed behind her.

Kara closed the door to the restroom, all the stall doors were closed except one.

Lucy fingered her to come in. She was still semi-hard due to her fascination to the girl in the hall. Their lips clashed, her back slammed against the beige door. Their lips fought for dominates, both determined to conquer the other. Hands tangled in each others hair, their breath flowed between each other, their moaning heard through the restroom. Lucy's hand moved between Kara's firm bosom; her hand holding her in place, her sharp fingernails circle Kara's swollen nipple. Lucy gave her a seductress look, her short hair hanging in front of face made her looked so sexy. Kara just wanted to shove her dick down her throat. Lucy moved to her knees unfastening Kara's belt. The pale hands reminded Kara of the girl in the hallway. The moon-glow skin of Lucy made her think of the curvy and tone legs of the schoolgirl. Kara groaned at the feel of hands caressing her tent, her cock now fully swollen her penis strained against her boxers. Needy spurts of pre-cum painted the mesh at the front of her boxers. Damn... that girl made her so wet. 

"It's that bitch isn't?" Kara looks down at Lucy.

"What?" 

"Kara, I've been sucking your dick for about three minutes now." Kara notices her was out, even though she came for this exact reason her mind drifted to the girl in the hall.

"Oh... sorry." Kara said.

"I don't mind Kara. Just don't be sticking your god-rod in that whore's mouth." Kara tilted her head back when Lucy slowly stroked her. "Besides wouldn't be the first time we roleplay, remember when picture me as Maggie." Kara penis pulse at that remembrance. 

"Hmmm, Maggie." Kara grabbed Lucy hair pulling her forward, the tip of her penis pushes through her thin lips. "M-Maggie... shit." Lucy smiled with Kara's penis in her mouth; she didn't mind who Kara pictured her as. Her lips ghosted over the length and her nails raked over the taunt abs. Warm, wet heat engulf the thickness of her head. Lucy tongue flickered over the slit collecting the wetness that continues to build.

Kara groaned hard feeling herself going deep in the warmth of Lucy's throat. A throated gag resonated in Kara's ears, it was Lucy's limit of taking her. She pulled back closing her lips to the tip. 

Lucy went to pull the rest of Kara's pants down when the door to the restroom opened.

"Shit!" They both mouthed in unison. Lucy stood as Kara adjusted herself. 

"I know you're in there!" A familiar voice rung out. Kara took a deep breath.

"Hey Alex," Lucy said from the stall.

"Kara!" Alex leaned across the  counter. Ignoring Lucy. 

Kara stepped out from behind Lucy, "hey... Alex. What're you doing here?" Alex saw the bulge in Kara pants, disgusted with what she heard.

"Lucy could you leave us alone?" Her eyes still looking at Kara. Lucy moved pass the two, she mouth 'call me' before she left the two sisters.

"I know what you're about to say Alex—"

"Do you? Because I don't think you do Kara." Alex crossed her arms. Kara rolled her eyes looking around the bathroom when she sees it. A second door open... Kara palms her face as she realizes what Alex is so upset.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Alex we were just role playing. No Harm in that is it?"

"I'm not angry Kara.... ok, a little angry." She exhales," just keep Maggie out of your roleplaying, okay?"

"No problem. That went better then I expected."

"Don't push it Kara. I went easy on you... working on my anger." Alex slammed the restroom door.

"Way better then I expected." Kara sighs. Now Kara had a semi-hard cock and Lucy's gone. 

* * *

The bell rang and the students flooded the halls. Kara saw James and Winn waiting near the gym room.

"Hey Kara. How's it going?" Winn hugged her.

"Same old thing." Kara replied. "James. Long time man, where you been?"

"Henshaw," He mocks. "Swear man dude has no chill."

"Tell me about. It's like beating a stick against a wall. Guy's dead man." Kara laughed, it was good hanging with the guys. But Kara still had her problem and it wasn't going away fast enough. "So anyone seen Lucy anywhere?"

"Hmm." Winn gives her a look.

"What? Something on my face?"

"Nah. Just heard a few tales about you and her this morning."

"From who? Wait, let me guess." She points to the girl she saw this morning she was heading towards the gym, "looks like I have gym period with a snitch."

"You're no the only one Me and Winn does to. And FYI, she not all that bad." James chime in.

"Sure James."

The trio walks in the gym and beheld a sight, in front of them was the girl Kara secretly wanted to smash. She using the stair-climber, and was greeted  with emerald eyes and a round shapely ass clad in form-fitting black stretch leggings. Her cleavage bouncing in her sports bra. Kara eyes couldn't move off her ass they tease her they swayed casually. She could see as the girl tighten with each step.

Throughout gym period as Kara lifted weights she snuck glances at the girl.

The girl stood a few feet in front of her, her side was the only angle Kara could see. It was all she needed when seeing her do squats from the side. Kara watched the fitted woman plump ass pushed out when she went down. As she rose Kara saw her ass squeeze. _Work that fucking ass... shit I could pound that for days._

Kara was practically drooling at the tip of her penis.

If people didn't know she had a penis this would be an awkward situation. Her penis was rock hard as the bulge in her pants showed her junk, different girls already came and went feeling her 'pipe'. Kara didn't mind, any girl could grope her.

Kara had taken one more glance when she saw the girl staring eye-wide at her. Her eyes were in awe of Kara's penis.

_I don't think she knew about me._ Kara gave her a smug look.

she smooth out her bulge showing the girl the full length of her cock, she smile her result. The girl's mouth was gaped.

She grabbed her towel and went to the showers. Shortly after James ran up beside Kara laughing.

"Damn dude... did you see her face? She was totally about to start blessing you." James laughed so hard. He wasn't the only quite a few people saw the girl just standing there.

"Thing got a mind of it's own." Kara smile back at him. 

"I bet."

Two girls came towards them, both were blonde, curvy. They gym clothes were tight on them.

"Hey. We saw what you did to the new girl... since she didn't take bait we were wondering if we could help you?" One girl spoke. Her lips were juicy a thing that Kara like. James just stood there quietly.

They both seemed eager for Kara's juices. "Sure. Meet in the shower after my last rep. Need the blood pumping."

"Yes. Thanks Kara... see I told you she'll let us." They walked away saying.

"Damn Kara. Must be awesome being you?"

"Don't worry James... I'll put a word in for you." Kara went for her last rep before she slays the beast of hot pussies.

"Thanks Kara. You the shit." He patted her shoulder. She saw as he ran back towards Winn a smile plastered on her face.

_Hell yeah I am._

 


	2. Chapter 2

"See ya Kara." Winn Shouted to her. James gave her a thumbs up when he followed Winn to the showers. 

Kara entered the showers, she was bare her breast free for all to see. Her towel hung around her waist, her hard on from earlier bulge from her center. She taught about her potential plaything, how sexy she was and the things Kara would do to her. Kara wondered what was her deal, even if she didn't know, she saw what she was packing why didn't she at least ask or something.

The shower was like a sauna, steam filled the room as multiple girls came and went through the area. Some asking Kara for a quick taste. She smiled to herself, of course if a girl asks for a taste it could mean quite anything. Of course they knew Kara had a prior engagement, so the girl settle for a dick pic. Kara had taken the picture, her cock halfway done the dark-skinned girl.

Different girls all came for their fix, some were actually blowing her. But their was one in particular, a real gobbler. This bitch could almost swallowed Kara whole, she came(pushed0 pass two other girls before she offered Kara her phone. She knelt between her legs and swallowed her dick. Kara groaned when the girl's lip came mid-cock.

 _Who the fuck is this skank._ Kara wondered. It wasn't the first time she pulled some shit like this. She had given Kara a ride home. They barely made it when she jumped her in the parking lot. Each encounter Kara never seemed to get her name.

So here she was again sucking on her phallus hard and rough. Some of the other girls grew envious, others just recorded the action.

Kara gasped feeling her balls getting massage by this blonde succubus. Her hands reached for Kara's thighs squeezing the taunt muscles, Kara was finding it difficult to take her picture. She settle for one of the girls to take it. The blonde head girl moved faster, she stuck her stuck her finger in Kara's ass. The crowd was in awe no one had done that before. Kara herself was amazed at this newfound feeling, sure she played with her ass but never by anyone else.

She released her cock with a wet pop. "I knew you'd like it." She stroke d her dick while sucking on her ball. Saliva foam at the mouth while more of Kara's pre-cum coated her shaft. Her tongue swirled around her wet sack, slurping and spitting on Kara's dick was a sight for everyone around. Soon it all became about the blonde who was working  Kara's pipe like a plumber.

She was losing it, unsure of how long she was going to lasts. She panted hard, her stomach tighten. This girl was milking her for all she was worth. Kara hollered out as she grabbed the blonde hair holding her in place. The girl moaned, Kara's cum spewed from the side of her mouth dripping from her chin to her expose breast. With each spurt from her slit Kara shook. She pushed herself deeper coaxing more of her cum from the corners of the girl's juicy lips. Her hand flexed around her penis moving back 'n forth. 

Kara was finally spent, the blonde head let go of her, she stared up at Kara opening her mouth, her tongue swirling the cum before swallowing it.

Kara scooped up the cum rested on her chin with a semi-hard penis pushing it into her mouth, she accepted willingly.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"** A loud shout jolting everyone. The blonde girl stood gathering her things. Kara was a bit sluggish, she was in a dazed but she knew that voice all to well. " **KARA!** " The voice called out to her.

"Ms. Grant." Kara replied to her. Her vision cleared when her eyes widen in shock. _you have got to be fucking kidding me._ Behind Ms. Grant stands the potential fuck toy Kara would try to claim. "Fucking bitch man."

"See me in my office now!" She turned on her heel moving quickly out the shower room.

Kara sigh, she notices the girl still standing there. Her cock even when soften was pretty impressive. Kara smiled.

"See something you like?" She couldn't help saying.

Her eyes rose to look Kara in the face. "You're disgusting!" 

"Wouldn't be the first time a bitch said that to me." Kara shot back at her. But really it's not the first time.

* * *

 Alex stood outside of Ms. Grants office a smile plastered on her face. "Kara. At it again I hear?"

"Sorry Alex it wasn't even my idea, I swear." Kara pouted.

"Sure it wasn't." She saws her the video.

"How you get that... Alex were you there? Oh my god." 

"Easy Kara. The vids pretty much everywhere. Besides wouldn't be the first time I've seen your junk." Alex rolls her eyes.

"How come we don't hook up." She blurted.

"Eww. Gross Kara." She leaned in, "We're sisters remember." Alex replies.

"Step-sisters remember that one time."

"OKAY! I spoke to Ms. Grant about bringing mom into this the rest is all you." Alex walked away.

Kara watched as she turned the corner. The raven head girl came shortly after, she stopped when she saw Kara.

Kara stuck her tongue between her fingers, she gripped her penis taunting the mysterious girl before walking into the office of Ms. Grant.

"Pig." The girl said to herself.

The moment Kara entered the room Ms. Grant was waiting behind her desk. "Have a seat Ms. Danvers," She threw some papers to the side, removing her glasses. She reaches in her drawer showing a confiscated phone. "Explain this Kara."

Kara watched the video of the blonde girl blowing her. "Alex mention a 'deal breaker'.

"Yes." She moved in front of Kara leaning on her desk. "I see you're not worried about your little show." She air quotes.

"Now Ms. Grant. I believe we both know that my 'show' was not little. So why don't just fuck to the chase." A cocky smile on her face. she knew Ms. Grant was straight forward person. "How do you want?"

"What do you suggest Kara?"

"We Have about six minutes... I can pound you for three."

"Only three... can you maybe squeeze four?" She pouts.

"Afraid not Ms. Grant." Kara laughs.

"I'll swallow."

"Let me see what I can do. Bend over." Kara unzips her pants while Ms. Grant raised her skirt. "You know I always wondered how I would get you. I always figured it to be in your home or car, but this much better." She knelt behind her eating her pussy. she wasted no time. Kara pushes her tip inside, Cat's head fell to her desk. She lifts her hands to Kara's hips beckoning her to go deeper. "Damn." Kara went deeper shifting side to side hitting her from different angles.

Kara can feel her squeezing her. She feels her lover raise up on her desk one hanging on the side.

Half of her cock was inside her. Kara struggle to dig deeper pushing her lover's pussy to the limit. Kara cheeks are in overtime she needs to hurry if she's to make to her homeroom.

The lasts thing she need was to hear Mr. Henshaw lecturing her.

Much to Kara's dismay she feels herself getting close, she groan pulling free herself. Ms. Grant went to her knees opening her mouth, fulfilling her end of the deal.

Kara cums in her mouth, it feels her mouth pussy till it spills from the corners. "You can... s-start s-swallowing now Ms. Grant." Little by little she does. She grabbed Kara flaccid dick sucking at the tip. "Damn. That was amazing Student Advisor." 

Kara patted her hair, finger moving through her hair. They both are in shock when voices are heard outside the and it opens to reveal someone they both come to respect.

"Well. Well. Looked what we have here." Kara froze unable to move from the sheer gaze of the woman that stands before them. She takes a step forward, moving with authority. Ms. Grant also terrified of what could happen to her. 

The woman stood an inch above Kara but it felt like two. Kara had never in her life cross this woman and now she was face to face with the Principal of the school.

"You were right to find me Ms. Luthor." Kara and Ms. Grant saw the girl in the doorway. "Run along now. I'll handle this." The principal told the luthor girl.

"Ms. Grant cared to explain yourself." Principal Diana said.

I'm going to kill that fucking BITCH!!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry 4 mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

That fucking girl.

Who the hell was she?

It was all Kara can think about. She always seemed to be around. _What was her problem?_

Kara wondered while sitting on the double seated chairs outside of Cat's office.

Ms. Grant was getting drilled by the Principal or that's what she assumes. The faint murmurs could be heard in her office.

 _Damn I'm in trouble, how am I going to fuck my way out of here now._ It was Alex who arrange this ordeal between her and Grant and there was no way she was going to give her away. She had to hope Ms. Grant would do the same.

"Kara?" Lucy came up to her. They hug and kiss, "what're you doing at Cat's office?." The door opened not giving Kara time to answer. Lucy looked in shock seeing the principal, Lucy knows Kara's in the shit. "Damn." She Whispers.

"Ms. Lane." Lucy stood from the chair, Diana towered over her by two inches. She stared at Lucy curiously. "Kara I will see you in my office during 5th period. Ms. Lane, walk with me. There are things we need to discuss." Diana stared daggers at Kara.

Kara gulped. 

"Kara?" She turned to see Ms. Grant, her usual persona was nothing more then a scared little girl. "Kara, I'm sorry for getting you into this." She follows Ms. Grant in her office closing the door behind her. 

"It's not your fault Cat. I should be the one apologizing." _Or that fat ass of a snitch._ "What's going to happen to you?" 

"The principal will keep this fiasco quiet. But I on the other hand have been suspended." 

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant." Kara said.

"Don't be. I had a good time even though you lasted three minutes and 20 seconds. I've to say I'm a bit insulted. " The words bring a smile to her face and Kara, despite what was just told her was happy to see her smile.

"Guess I'll have to do better then." Kara closes her arms around her waist.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Cat pulls her by the nape tangling her hands through her hair.

"It will be when you comeback. And this time," she reaches her hand in skirt grabbing a handful of her perky ass. "I'll give you what you deserve. I promise." She inserts a finger in her butthole making Ms. Grant gasp.

"Please do... now get your finger out my ass." Another one enters. "K-Kara." She breathes out. 

"Can I give you a going away present?"

"Tempting. I have a set time to be off school grounds." Kara removes her hand. Cat sighing at the relief.

"Do you know who that girl is? The one in the shower when you showed up."

"No, not really. A transfer student I believe. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. I'll see ya when you return." Kara left the office running down the hallway. She looked at her watch seeing second period already starting. Kara wasn't worried about missing this class, she make up for it later.

"No running in the halls Ms. Danvers." A random teacher said to her.

"Kara?" she turned to see one of the blondes standing outside the nurses office.

"What's up?" She walked up to her.

"What happened in the shower. You said me and friend could have some. That other bitch was all over your junk." She folded her arms.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it got out of hand so fast I was about to see you guys, but then... well you know what happened." Kara put her hands on the girls hips. "Tell you what about after school, we get that threesome going. What'd say?" Kara places a quick kiss on her lips.

"Okay." The girl giggles at Kara grabbing her right ass cheek.

"That's my girl. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Kara made her way to the library when she stumbled across James, he had one arm press to the wall, leaning over to the short blonde. It was the other girl that wanted a threesome with Kara. His hand cup her chin, the girl smiling and giggling at his words. Typical, Kara knew James would try to move in on her turf of being the stud of Midvale.

In their early years there was a blonde head girl, cute, gorgeous. Her name was Imra. A cheerful girl with an appetite for sex.

Winn and James bet which of them would fuck her first, for two they tried, embarrass themselves at her behalf. Kara had had enough, they were giving her a bad name towards everyone she wanted to have sex with. So, she simply paid her to fuck the both of them, of course Kara knew that was all they had to do. Imra got around and her sex circle was small. When her folks moved that was the last time any had heard of her.

Until three years later, when she became Midvale's high school librarian.

Kara look at James putting the moves on this girl. She scoff at him, she had bigger pussy to fry.

Kara enters through the glass doors, she glance the front desk, frowning at not seeing Irma but...

"Winn? The hell you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Kara."

A wet pop came from behind the counter. "Hey, Kara! Long time no suck, eh?" 

"Hey, what about me?" Winn whined. 

"Don't worry Winnie." She licked her lips. "I get back to you in a bit." Winn snorted. Irma had hug Kara. "I miss you guys so much, you have know idea."

"Well, class is still in session. So we can catch up if you want?" Winn proposed. Kara rolled her eyes, she had hoped to get Irma alone, but a tag team with Winn should be fun.

"Let's do it." Kara smiled.

"Let's do it here." Imra led Kara and Winn to the back of the library. "I'm a little nervous. Never fucked on school grounds before."

"You just sucked Winn's dick before I came in."

"Not the same thing, Kara."

"Whatever."

"This should be fun." Winn commented. Kara pulled her pants down, her cock swinging freeing. She laid on her back as Imra  straddle her, she caught a glance of Winn staring at her cock. She paid no mind to it. Winn settled behind Irma, he was stroking himself. Kara was getting a good look at how thick his head was, she never knew he had a thick one.

"Let me enter her first, Winn." Kara guided her down slowly, moaning at the wet warmth. She was tight around her length, when she was settled Imra gasped at the intrusion at her back door. She bit down on her lip, "slowly, Winn." He nodded his head. 

Imra tried to say something, but her words were replaced by whimpers, whines of need. Her eyes tear up at the pressure, she gasped. Winn was buried to the hilt, "fuck," she breathed out. While she tremble Kara began to move under her. Imra accepted her invitation, allowing the both of them to fuck her at the same time. She groaned, and for a moment, her body relaxed at the now-familiar fullness. But Kara knew Imra, her relaxation wouldn't last, Kara had learned the hard way. She hope, her and Winn would tire her out.

Winn pushed forward, kissing her nape. "Lean forward," Imra did, she felt his hand press gently on her back, she felt his hands reached for the curves of her ass taking a handful of her cheeks. Winn thrust into more, "fuck," she felt his grip tighten, helping her to keep still. Kara grabbed her hair pulling her down, their tongues playing, their kissed was wet. Kara could taste the pre-cum of Winn on her lips.

Imra hissed as Winn hips hit her ass, his pounding was relentless. Her muscles tensed, clamped down, pulsating as he adjusted himself. Kara saw her relaxing, it wasn't painful. But it was intense. She could feel the shockwaves in her thighs.

"It... it's so good. Y-your both hitting s-so deep." Kara and Winn smile at her words.

"Let's make it a little more entertaining." He slid his hand between to Imra center, his finger playing with her clit. Imra nearly screamed, she muffled her cries with her hands. Winn continue to rub swift circles around her clit, they were slippery and fast, even Kara was feeling the it. The base of her cock felt his fingers move, it was making her leak more then she should, her penis was throbbing at his quick touch.

"Fuck." Kara gasped out. "You're making her tighter, Winn." Winn kept his assault, he knew Kara was feeling his fingers along her cock. "You b-bitch, fuck." He smiled at her. His fingers pressed deeper, making both of them moaned out. 

Kara was panting hard, her chest heaving at the tight pussy she pounded into. Winn sneaking quick touches to her base, casually rubbing her balls. Irma fingers rubbed towards Kara breast, she plunk at her swollen tits, And Kara bit her lip. Both of them working intangible was making her crazy. 

Winn grabbed her balls, massaging them in his hand. Kara released a small surge of wetness with her next thrust.

"Fuck, Winn. I almost came." She whine. 

Winn wasn't deterred from her look, "not my problem." He gave her a tug. "Fuck." Imra laughed at Kara's twisted face. She felt her hands squeeze down on her hips. "Winn... you fucking..." Her words were cut by the hard kiss of Imra, her hips still pumped into her. She pulled back, feeling the heat overcome. 

"Pull out, Winn." He reluctantly did so. Her hips swirled around Kara's shaft, she could tell Kara was reaching her limit. Imra heard the moans she was making , Kara was on the brink of climax. Her cock was like steel, an steel rod throbbing in her wet warmth— hard, and full of bursting. She clenched down on her penis, squeezing her pound for pound. She rode her cock hard and fast, Irma held Kara's mouth with her hand— screams muffled. But even with Kara on the edge, her orgasm came first. 

Moments later. Kara groaned into Imra's hand. A second flood poured inside of her, Kara's hips rose, hot fluids ran from the side of her length. Imra's pussy was overflowing with her semen. Her cock throb hard as the burning spills of cum spread across her hips, circling her testicles. 

Imra shivered from the thick spurts that blasted into her, her inner muscles tremble as Kara' emptied herself.

A warm mouth caught hers. Imra had leaned forward to kiss her, breathing into her gasping mouth.

It took a moment for the climax of the two to end. Imra fell back a little, she lost a few inches of Kara's penis, she felt the shaft twitch even as it slid from her drenched pussy. once Kara was out of her, she dismounted from her hips. She flopped back in Winn's waiting arms.

"Thanks." she said to him. "Give me a moment then I'll get to you, Winn." She kissed her. 

"You okay, Kara?"

"W-what the hell Winn. Grabbing... my nuts, man." She breathed, unsure on what to think.

"Research."

"What, research?" She asks.

"For a friend."

"What friend?"

"Can't say." He replied.

Kara fell on her back, "fuck." She wouldn't admit, but his ball playing felt good. "What about you? You didn't come, yet."

"Don't worry about." He patted Imra's head. "Were you offering to take care of me, Kara?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe some other time." Kara gives him a wink.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 4 typos.

Kara sat in Mr. Henshaw class.

It was three minutes before the door received a knocking, Principal Diana walked in, her red blouse open for a bit of cleavage to be seen. Her firm bosom breast was a wonder to behold, and her royal skirt that stopped mid-thigh hugged her curvy toned legs. Her black three inch heels truly made her a wonder woman, every teacher(weather they admit it)wanted to bend her over, students included. But her chiseled chin and eagle stared eyes made her a symbol of power, no one dared to make the first step, she was just that powerful.

She walked towards Mr. Henshaw the two sharing words. 

Kara tried to look away when her eyes glance at her, her blue eyes like crystal shine behind her Bennett thin frame glasses. The two of them shared a moment to each other, Diana was like royalty, everyone respected her. Her thin lips formed a faint smile in her direction, it was almost threatening, Kara gulp. Diana was a bad motherfucker.

Approaching footsteps drew Kara's attention towards the door once more.

And that's when Kara saw her, pale moonlight skin and raven hair, her ponytail hangs over her shoulder. Her green eyes shine like emerald, her body was a beacon of strength. She stood next to the principal, both women stand by side, they were almost like equals... almost.

"Everyone, I would like for you to welcome our new student, Ms. Lena Luthor."

Lena taken two steps in front of her. "Thank you, Principal Diana. I'm honored to be here."

Kara rolled her eyes, "something the matter, Kara?" Diana asked. A smirk on her face, her glare was menacing. Kara almost choked on her words.

All eyes were on her, including Lena, which was staring daggers at her also. "Nothing, Ms. Prince. Dirt in my eyes." She replied.

Lena frowned at her, knowing what Kara meant. "All right, be seated, Lena." Kara watched the sway in her walked as she moved to the back of the class. Lena gave her a smug look before sitting down. "Thank you for your time Mr. Henshaw."

Mr. Henshaw closed the door behind her, he sat at his desk reading a history book. The classroom filled with small chatter, everyone idle themselves with fun and games. Kara sat near the window, on her phone she was texting Alex:

_Kara: You there, Alex?_

_Alex: Sup? everything go smooth with Ms. Grant?_

_Kara: Not exactly. I got caught._

_Alex: Shit. What happened?..._

_Alex: Damn. Have to go; wonder woman just stepped in._

_Damn she moves fast._ Kara thought. Alex was right, with a body like Diana anyone would be called that. Kara's attention was caught by a vibrating sound, to her left she saw Lena answering her phone with a text. Her fingers moved faster then Kara could fuck.

"Eye problem, babe?" Lucy sat in her lap, arms around her neck.

"Lucy? The hell you been?" Kara leaned into her kiss. She wasn't aware Lucy had come in.

"In your seat, Ms. Lane, now." Kara wanted to flip him off. Lena whistled, catching the duo's attention, a smirk on her face. "Bitch." Lucy mouth to her.

"So. What were you up to?" Kara asks.

"Experimenting."

"With who? Don't tell me it was with Mike. Was it with Mike?" Kara frowned.

"Little dick, Mike? Nah, even though he did come at me once." Kara heard her talking, but her eyes were focus on Lena, she was immerse in her smile. Lena had a gorgeous smile, so pure and innocent. Kara already had the luxury of seeing her in sweatpants, her sculpted legs and tone ass was begging— teasing Kara to fuck the hell out of her. Kara followed Lena's tongue, watching the slow lick across her plump cherry red lips. Kara couldn't help but imagine what her lips, her mouth might feel like. The velvet warmth of the Luthor girl's pussy. Just think about was causing a strain to her undergarments.

"Sexy isn't?" A whispered came.

"What?" Kara

"You want to do her too, yeah?" Lucy said frowning.

"Come on, Lucy it's not even like that. Besides, 'cause of her Cat may lose her job." Kara hope this would change the subject of her wanting to sleep with Lena.

"Shit, what happened?"  _Whew._

"The principal didn't tell you?"

"Why would she? Should she have told me?" 

"No. I just figured she might have said something. Anyway, she caught me with Ms. Grant, in her office." Her eyes widen. "Yeah, I know. But as you well may know, it was her fault." Kara nodded towards Lena, who was still in her phone.

"Something has got to be done with her. She's like some born tattle tale."

"What do you want to do?" Kara asked.

"Not sure, what do you know about her?"

"That she may have some sexual tension, and she need a stress release fuck." 

" _Okay_ _._ " 

"What? You ask me." Kara defended.

"I know, just didn't expect you to say that? Now I want to do something." Kara looks at her fidgeting hands. Lucy was easily prone to sex, it could be mostly about anything that would make turn her on. Still Kara needed to be sure.

"In what form." Kara leaned back. Lucy gets the offering.

"Not here. I don't what to get caught by you know who."

"How about a hand j?"

"Okay." She grip Kara member through her jeans, she gasps at the gentle squeeze. "You have to keep an eye out." She whispered. Lucy knelt under the desk and in between Kara's gaped legs. Lucy undid her belt first, she pulled her zipper open and fished  out Kara's growing erection. The shaft was thicker than Lucy had ever seen, and the whole thing seemed to radiate a powerful heat. Lucy pulled her jeans below to the side of her hips, she gasp at the heavy sack that her cock rested on. Lucy has seen Kara already, but this was like seeing her for the first.

Lucy looked at Kara who was keeping an eye out, she paid no mind to Lucy. She wondered if the new girl was the cause. Kara does get overexcited over new booty, it didn't matter, she was about to get some. Lucy moaned as she felt her own arousal between her legs, she licked her lips, and reached for the cock with a trembling hands. when she grasped it Kara groaned silently as rouse no suspicion. A wave of pleasure came over her, the warm shaft throbbed in her fingers. "Damn." Lucy began to stroke her. _Thick as fuck._ She told herself, even as she started to rub her own pussy. Her sunk into the floor, squeezing tighter around the thick, bulging length.

Kara's hips buck and Lucy saw a leak, she was fucking her hand as fast as she could, grunting uncontrollably. Lucy never felt pleasure so much as this, especially from giving handjobs. As she jerked the shaft, Lucy stared at Kara, she had her head tilted back and her arm covering her face. The sound of the other students block out their little activity, but they still tried to keep it quiet. The sight of Kara turned her on! With her hand touching herself she raised Kara's shirt, feeling are chiseled abs, she wanted to feel her firm breast but that would to exposing. The thought was tempting: jerking her off in front of the classroom, exposing her full, naked breasts. Licking her shaft for everyone to see. Lucy raked her eyes over the sweat-soaked abdomen.

As her excitement, thick precum began to leak from Kara's swollen cock head. She eargely smeared it along her length and it made every stroke smoother. Her shaft soon was covered with slick jizz, and Lucy's hand flew faster!

"Oh! Shit!" Kara said quietly, Lucy was really giving it to her. "Oh, fucking... my... !." Her grunting was muffled by the biting in her forearm. Hot, white semen shot from her bulbous cockhead, spraying into a welcoming hole. Her eyes bulged at the sheer amount of it. She convulsed as one thick rope after another, creamy liquid splashed inside Lucy's mouth. When at last, her dick stopped coming, Lucy swallowed the load, licking along the shaft to the tip she suck once last time. White continued to leak out of the tip, but Kara was spent. Her penis flop against her balls.

"Fuck, Kara. That was more then before." Kara moaned. Lucy brought her sticky fingers up to her open lips. Without hesitation, she sucked the sticky cream in her mouth, one finger at a time while staring at Kara. She felt herself pulse as her penis became hard again, with great effort Kara had to decline; any further and they'll very much likely get in trouble.

Lucy reached for her phone and taken a selfie with her cum lips and Kara half harden dick. She crawled from underneath after cleaning her mouth. She next to Kara, "what?" Lucy said.

"Nothing. Just surprise is all."

"At what I did? Or something else?"

"Both. I just came from a threesome with Imra and Winn."

Lucy stared at Kara. "Winnie Winn. He likes the D? I never figured he was gay."

"You don't have to be gay to have a threesome with someone other then you with a dick, Lucy. At least I don't think so." Kara zipped and fasten her belt. "Besides, I'm... pretty sure Winn is not gay. Although..."

"What? What did he do?" Lucy grab her shoulder.

"He did grab my balls and fondle them."

"No way!" Lucy smiled. "Why?"

"Said it was for research... and a friend."

"Did he say who?"

"No." The bell rang and students exited the class.

"Catch you later bitch!" Lucy gave Kara a kissed and ran out into the hall. Kara just smile and notice Lena still in her chair, with her head down. Kara walked over and patted her back.

"Hey? You okay?" Lena's body jerked and she stared up at Kara, she moved out her chair quickly tying her black sweater around her waist. Kara just watched. She hoped Lucy wouldn't return to see her.

"I-I'm fine. You don't have to c-concern yourself with me." She stammered out. She snatch her bag from Kara. 

"Oh, I'm not concern." Kara smirk. "But I would appreciate it, if you didn't be a bitch about things."

"You're well aware of school ground rules. I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you." Lena held her bag tightly on her shoulder. "Now... leave me alone." She turned on her heels and left the class.

* * *

"Hey, Kara." Maggie ran up behind her. "We need to talk."

Kara gulped. Did Alex tell her? "Okay, um, where do you want to do take it— I mean, talk about."

"Follow me." Maggie led Kara through the cafeteria, auditorium. Near the back in the music room the two spoke.

"Is everything all right Maggie? Is Alex all right?" Kara asks, fidgeting with her hands.

"You can relax Kara. I'm not here for what Alex said about you, about me."

"Oh, thank god... wait, Alex told you?"

"Yeah, I literally just said that."

"So, why are we here?" Kara watched as Maggie bit her lip. "Maggie?"

"I want to see it." 

"What?"

"You heard me Kara, I want to see it." Maggie's knows she shouldn't, she knows it to be cliché, but she doesn't care. She didn't wait for Kara's reaction, she pushed her to wall crashing their lips together. Her hand reaches for her belt, she yanks it apart feeling Kara's boner.

"M-Maggie... wait... we...!" Maggie reached into her pants feeling her erection.

"Already hard huh, little Danvers." Maggie breathed. She seemed more curious for some reason. There was a sudden twitch in her eyes. Was Maggie aroused by her penis? She's always had a thing for her, but she didn't expect this. She leaned forward, rubbing up and down on Kara's shaft.

Kara began to tremble. Maggie's touch was driving her wild, her technique was amazing. Pre-cum started to leak from her tip, and oozed it's way down. Maggie stared as it rolled on her fingers, a soft groan came from her, she knelt between her legs. She licked her lips, leaning forward she planted kisses on Kara's bulbous head.

"Maggie... y-you don't to do this." Kara protest, but her hips pushed off the wall, shoving her cock against her sister's girlfriend face.

"Your so fuckin' big Kara, jeez. No wonder the bitches of this school want to be your friend." Maggie enthused. Unable to resists she opened her mouth, and suck the thick, shining head of Kara's dick. It pushed past her lips, "mmmm!" She seem to love the taste. She suck deeper, slurping with each move. Kara's eyes rolled to the back of her head into the back of her head, her jaw clench at the suction, a steady groan. Involuntary, she pushed her deeper, feeling Maggie's tongue swirl around her length.

Without breaking, Maggie adjusted herself, from her squat she went to her knees. She moaned again while her lips clamped tightly. Maggie pull back, removing her shirt and bra. Kara gaped her bare chest. They were perfect, Kara cupper one in her hand, so soft and pert. She smirk, Maggie had nipple rings.

"Damn, Maggie! Almost...!" Her cock twitch and she moan again, shoving it harder into her friends mouth. Maggie seemed to be enjoying her mouth being filled, she matched her rhythm, pushing further, she looked up Kara's eyes, her own already hazy with lust. Kara chewed on her lip, she whimpered. She could feel her cock grazed the back of Maggie's throat, half of cock inside her mouth.

Without thinking Kara grabbed the back of her head, fucking her face, her hands gripped her hair. Maggie braced herself, her hands holding firmly on Kara's hips. She could see the sweat on her brow, and the shining saliva on her member. Maggie slurped and sucked lewdly on Kara's phallus, her left hand held at the base. 

"Oh, fuck, Maggie about to... I'm about to cum." 

"Do it!" Maggie groaned, finally pulling her mouth briefly from her shaft. Saliva dripped from the tip to her lips. "I want you to cum! Cum on my face, let me taste that shit!" She quickly shoved the thick dick back into her mouth, gagging as it plunged to the back of her throat. Kara groaned. She held her head down, forcing herself deeper inside. She tossed her head back. Maggie was serious, her hand moved faster and her jaw clench, Kara pushed deeper as she felt herself cum.

Once again, Kara felt the sensation of hot liquid shooting up inside her shaft. She wondered how she had anything left. It exploded into Maggie's mouth, then she pulled back spraying it  on her face. Cum poured down her chin, dripping on her nipple pierce breast, it coated her tits like a carton of milk being poured. 

When she was finish, Kara released her gripped on Maggie head. She collapsed against the wall, her chest heaving as she struggle to breath. Maggie sat back on her heels, covered from the waist up with her girlfriend's sister cum. It dripped from her face, cling to her tangled hair.

"Damn." Kara watched, Maggie scooped her cum from her chin, licking her fingers while never breaking eye contact.

Kara went to pull her pants, when the door to the music room open. Kara jumped, "oh, fuck... Alex!!" Kara looked with horror in her eyes. Alex stood there, mouth gape, she balled her fist.

Kara was in trouble and there wasn't shit she could do about it.

"After school, Kara." Was all she said before she stormed off.

* * *

Kara fidget with her thumbs, her mind dwelling on the shit storm when she gets home. "Did you hear me, Ms. Danvers?" In truth her mind was wandering, swirling with mixed feelings. She had just been caught by her sister, and at the same time Alex didn't seem angry, her face was blank. Kara was a bit scared. To anger Alex was like angering a lion, you just didn't want to do it.

Diana's voice was blur, a whisper as she barely listened. What was she going to do? Alex told her to meet after school, usually it meant a Kara was going to get her ass beat, and Alex would be well within her right to do so. 

"What? Yes, I understand." Kara didn't care, right now she was in a pit; with a probably enraged step-sister. Still she tried her best to listen.

"How can you understand what you don't know, Ms. Danvers?" Diana said. Arms folded across her chest. Kara's been sitting in her office for the past twenty minutes. "I expect better from you in the future, Ms. Danvers. Continue to tread upon this path and I'll have you expelled. Please let's not have this conversation again." She stood. "And keep your activities off school property. I won't tell you again. Are we clear?" She stands beside her. 

"Like you wouldn't know." Kara gave her a mock salute. 

"Don't patronize, Ms. Danvers, or you'll find yourself cleaning the school's walls." She frown and escorted Kara out her office. "And remember Ms. Danvers, if you do not clean up you act, you won't be the only one expelled. I'm well aware of your activity in the library, tell Mr. Schott and Mr. Olsen, they've been warn."

* * *

The day was nearing it's end. 

Diana's words settled inside her. How did she know about Winn and James? They were in trouble like she was, and they were her friends and Kara would do anything for them. She would have to be better, or at least try to be.

But right now she had something else to worry about. Kara would soon meet Alex and whatever the outcome of their relationship as sister, Kara would have to accept it.

Why did Maggie come on to her?

And what was Alex going to do to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Kara sat at the dinner table with Alex and Mother, Eliza. The sisters sat in silence as they barely picked their plate, of course their mother notice; nothing really got by her. Still she knew something was upsetting them.

"Anything exciting happen at school?" She asked, sipping from her wine glass. Her eyes shifting between her daughters, neither one saying a word. Alex folded her arms. the first movement she made, aside from her picking. She was leaning back in her chair. She puffed catching Kara's attention. "Okay. What's the problem, Alex?"

"I caught Maggie with another girl." Alex said coldly.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Eliza reached out to her, she held Alex's hand. "Are you all right, Alex. What did Maggie say, sweetie?" Kara couldn't help but ball up in the inside, she had betrayed Alex, with her girlfriend. What kind of step-sister would do that? 

"I'm fine mom, and you don't have to worry about Maggie. She apologized and... we're going to make it work. No matter what." She stared at Kara.

Eliza patted her hand, "are you sure that's what you want to do, Alex? It may happen again." Eliza assured her.

"No, it won't mom. I'm sure of it." Kara gulped heavily.

"Okay." she looked at Kara. "So, little girlie. Want to tell me you gave you that black eye?" Kara brushed her bruise.

"A little misunderstanding." Kara laughed it off.

"I wouldn't say so. Whoever did it must've been pissed." Alex held her fork in her hand, twisting it between her fingers; Kara thought any minute Alex would stab her.

"They were... hopefully by tomorrow they'll be over it." Kara said in her most sincere voice.

"Not likely." Alex got up from the table and went upstairs. Kara wince at the sound of her door slamming.

"Alex must still be upset about what Maggie did."

"She'll be fine mom. Alex been through worse." Kara figured. Eliza frowning at her words. "I'm going to bed, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Kara." Eliza whispered. 

Kara laid in her bed, head resting on her arms, she hates lying, but knew if the truth ever came to light it would hurt the family even more. It was a mistake, what happen between her and Maggie. 

The door to Eliza was heard thirty minutes ago, plenty of time for her to fall asleep. A second door was heard, the floor creaked slightly at the footsteps that made their way to her room.

* * *

It's been a week since Kara's fiasco with Maggie.

Alex had come to forgive her, and slowly they amended their relationship, Alex also had come to be welcome back Maggie. Even though Kara knew that was the obvious.

Everything was retuning back to normal.

Almost.

A few of Kara's girls have been telling her about Lena and Lucy, even stealing kisses around each other. They've been seen a lot. It was making Kara go wild at the thought: Lucy may have a new toy to play with. Not that Kara saw herself as one, but still. 

Kara confronted Lucy about this. 

she doesn't deny a thing, but her and Lena are close friends now and Kara may be seeing less of her.

* * *

 As Kara sat in her last class of the day. It was her least favorite, so she didn't sink to much of her time listening; it was history, thanks to her late aunt she was covered in that grey area. Still Kara made sure to keep it up. 

But for now, she just settles on fingering an old friend who was bored out her mind.

She was a slim female with chestnut hair, her makeup a faint color of ivy, pale green eyes. Her lips were a mixed shade of green and red. Pamela was her name. Early in the years they were at odds, the bickering, the fighting. It was only in the following of their second year did they both came to common grounds.

A friend of Pamela, who was visiting from Gotham. A dancer by the name of Selina Kyle. A party she threw is what brought the their rivalry to an end, if it wasn't for her Kara wouldn't be fingering Pamela now. Pamela held her hand, pushing her fingers deeper inside her. Pamela was a bold person, she did almost everything in public, never giving two shits about what anyone said.

She came on Kara's fingers, soaking her red cherry color panties. She always was a quick one.

* * *

Alex spent the night at Maggie's meaning Kara had the car. 

She drives through the parking lot, when she notices Lena and another girl with a smaller figure, and a group of teenagers. Kara drives slowly to make out what's going on. Lena has a frown on her face, she seems to be arguing— defending this young girl. Maybe she was a friend?

It didn't matter to Kara, she never tolerated bullying. She pulled alongside the little huddle and honk her horn twice. the crowd turned her way and shortly afterward they disperse from Lena and the girl. 

They had a bad vibe about them. They weren't from around here.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine." Lena responded.

"Wasn't asking you. I was talking to the lady." Kara smiled looking at the slim woman. She winked earning a faint smile. 

"Yes, thank you." Her voice was soft and shaken. She must have been scared. Rain began to fall overhead and thunder rumble in the distance.

"Need a lift?" Kara offered. 

"I'm waiting for my driver, thank you." Lena spoke again. A small silence, "you weren't asking me, right." Lena brushed her hair in awkward manner. Lena pushed her hair behind her ear. 

Kara's stomach feels her cheeks burn at how cute Lena looks with her hair pulled back. Kara didn't know for certain why she's been having mixed feeling about her, because for the past week they have been at each others throats. She happens to cut her eye at  the girl, who hasn't seem to given Kara an answer.

"Y-yes, sure." Lena snapped her head towards her friend. Kara smirked. She knew how much it irritated Lena when she would stick her nose in her business. Lena watched with as Kara open the door like a gentlemen and escorted her friend inside. If Lena was going to steal her friend, she'll just do the same.

"Jess!" Lena stared at her dumbstruck. Not believing her eyes. How could she do this to her, after everything she told her about Kara. Lena was concern for her friend; was a go-fucker and Jess was easy pickings. From the corner of her eye Lena saw her designated driver waiting for her.

Kara wondered why Lena would even bother going to this school. It was clear the girl had money.

Their cars passed one another, their windows lowered. Lena was giving her all kinds of negative glares, but Kara had the last gestures. She gave Lena the finger and mouth 'fuck you' as she drove past her.

"Bitch."

Lena rolled her window. Why did she that Kara get to her? She's superior in everyway, she tells herself. She'll beat Kara like she's done everything else.

* * *

It was a clear skies and rainbows for one Kara Danvers, she made her way to her locker, seeing Lena next to it made Kara slow in her walk. Her back was flushed against it, her books locked in her arms. She wore a simple black blouse and royal blue jean pants. Her shoes like every other teenager. For a girl with money she sure didn't dress like it.

Kara smirk when Lena glance her way, she pushed off the locker, waiting as Kara drew closer. Her eyes were glued to Kara's. She looked worry for some reason, fortunately, Kara more then likely knows why.

"What do you want Luthor?" She reaches for her locker door, ignoring the troubling look.

"What did you do to my friend?" Lena asked.

"Drove her home, gave a goodnight kiss, she invited me in. And I fuck her brains out. And to be honest she may be pregnant." Kara replied sarcastically.

"Liar."

"What does it matte  if I was lying. And why are you asking me this?"

"She's my friend and I wanted to make sure she..." Lena stopped herself.

"Make sure what?"

"Nothing. Thank you for seeing her home safely." Lena left with those final words. She chance a look over her shoulder, but fought against it.

Kara watched as she entered her first period class. "You're something else, Lena." She muttered to herself. The halls were empty, Kara was late to her first period as always. She walked slowly and entered the classroom.

"Tardy again Ms. Danvers" Her teacher, Ms. Vasquez told her.

"Won't happen again." Kara replied. The other students were busy in learning and  Kara made her way towards the back. A empty seat next to Maggie, she watched as Kara made her to the empty seat, both sharing a mutual smile.

"¿Tarde otra vez?" Maggie asked her in native tongue.

Kara rummage through her backpack, "se detuvo. ¿Qué extrañria?" Kara faced the board.

"No mucho." Maggie rubbed her thigh. Kara tense as her hands moved towards her center.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" Kara looked glance around the room, luckily everyone, including her teacher was occupied. Kara grabbed her hand. Maggie leaned in the crook of her neck, sliently kissing her neck. "I don't want to get in trouble, again." 

"Okay. Later then?" 

"Sure, later." They kissed and went about their work.

* * *

The day went fairly well. Kara pleasured some of her regular girls and newcomers, all were done discreetly throughout the periods.

"You guys seen Lucy?"

"No. Should we have seen her?" Winn asked. Him and James on the bleachers in the gym.

"She's been hanging with Lena all of a sudden. I just worried about her."

"Lucy or Lena?" James chimed in.

"Does it matter?" Kara looked at them seriously.

"Not really, but I have been noticing them too. Even sharing rides together." James spoke. "Maybe she likes women and taken to Lucy."

"Maybe."

Doubtful." Kara said. Some students did say they were sharing showers.

"Hey, Kara." Pamela stood in her gym shorts and t-shirts. Kara came up to her, she leaned in to peck her cheek, but she pressed her hand to her chest. 

"Sorry. I didn't think you cared to be kissed in public Pam."

"I don't shit face, but I have a girlfriend."

"What! When?" She asked.

"Kara, I've always had a girlfriend." She pushed her back slightly. Her eyes were unreadable, but Kara knew she was serious. "I just never told you."

"so why are you telling me now?"

Harley..." 

"Harleen, the clown?" 

"Yes, the clown... anyway, we're moving in together." Pamela sucking on her red lollipop.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I want to have a threesome on the eve of my departure. I've already talk to Harley about it and to say she's excited would be an understatement." James and Winn couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"Sure, let me know when your ready." Kara winked at her. Pamela Kissed her, groping her penis. Kara groaned, pushing in her hand. Her hand tighten around the growing phallus, Pamela stroke her through her pants. But eventually coming to a stop.

"Will do."

* * *

Kara was coming out the shower when Lucy and Lena walked in together, hand in hand they saw Kara, paying no attention to her. 

"The hell Lucy!" She turned and face Kara, still holding Lena's hand; Kara glared at Lena who was smiling at her. Kara was pissed and for some reason jealous at the fact that they were together suddenly.

"What Kara, you get to fool around and I can't?" Lucy said.

"No. It's just... I thought you didn't like her."

"Oh, don't like her, but we've come to a mutual understanding."

"Mutual understanding? When did this even start?"

"It was last week. I confronted Lena about somethings I never thought I see, and from their we had a intervention and we just kind of click, y'know." Lena came behind her, wrapping her arms around Lucy's neck. Lena kissed her neck earning a soft moan from Lucy, she exposed more for Lena to kiss and suck on. All the more Kara was bubbling with rage.

Lucy had the nerve to do this in front of her.

"I'll see in the shower baby." Lena told Lucy. She was still wearing her tile, which hug her body, Kara was pissed but she definitely wanted a piece of the action. She'll just have to think of something.

 what the hell was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara was mad, frustrated, a wrecking ball of fire. How could Lucy do that? And why? Her and Lena together, it made no sense. She wanted to fuck Lena first. She didn't care for the reason, she wanted spread her legs, bend her over the fucking desk and chairs. Her ass raised in the air, welcoming her fat dick in her warm pussy and ass. Kara wanted to make the Luthor girl scream her name, and now Lucy is enjoying the privilege. 

She saw them; late Saturday afternoon when Lucy got in the car with Lena and they both shared a kiss. They drove off and Kara screamed her head off. What was the point of Lucy doing this?

Lena had her reason, if she had one at all.

Kara sat in Maggie apartment, on her king size bed, staring at the ceiling. Head resting on her arms, she wondered why this was happening to her. She couldn't fault Lucy for liking the Lena, hell she did.

The only problem was, Lena hated her and she somewhat hated Lena. Lena was a decent and polite person. All the other students like her, and some even flock to her defense half of the time Kara made fun of her.

The worst part was Kara felt guilty. If only she had approach Lena a different way, she may very had a chance with her. Kara wonders if Lucy felt guilty, if she felt wrong about cheating on her. But why would she they weren't exclusive, but it still didn't excuse the fact that she was knocking boots with Lena.

In two weeks time. Lena and Lucy was the talk of the town, and it was making Kara like a raging bull.

The door to the apartment open, the voice of Alex and Maggie filled the room as the drew close to the bedroom.

"Hey Kara," they said in unison. "You ready?" Maggie added.

"Yeah." They left the apartment.

* * *

The ride to the mall was long and boring. Alex and Maggie blaring music down the road.

The stereo in the car booming at the bass. Why couldn't they play something different. If only Kara had went with James, or even Winn, at least she would've had something to do, other then listen to their off-key singing. Alex was driving, Maggie sat in the back, she was leaning forward on Alex shoulder; both singing their lungs out.

Kara laughed at Maggie's straining voice.

"You suck badly, Maggie!" Kara yelled over the loud music. Brown eyes looked her way, so seductively. Kara swallowed as Maggie slid her way to her shoulder, she gazed into her eyes, feeling the heat rising at how close they are.

Maggie's lips hovering close to her ear, her lips touching against her earlobe, "that's not what you thought in the music room." Maggie bit her ear slowly. Her hand rubbing across Kara's thigh to her center. Kara blushed harder her cock pulsing at the firm grip Maggie was applying. "Or, do you need me to remind you?" Maggie pulled at the zipper. Kara didn't answer, just turned to look at Alex who was still driving, oblivious to what was happening.

Or at least that's what Kara thinks. Her hand reached for Kara's length. 

"Hey, hey! No!" Alex suddenly spoke. She stared, anger in her eyes. She was serious. Maggie had half her dick out.

"I was just fooling, Alex, relax." Maggie held her hands up in defense. 

"Sure you were, Maggie." She looked at Kara. Her eyes staring back at her, Kara's dick hanging from her opening. Alex took a deep breath before saying to her. "Put your dick away Kara." Alex told. 

* * *

The mall was crowded, everywhere they turn, someone was there.

Alex and Maggie weren’t help either, the two of them moving in and out the busy halls. They shop almost every store. From shoes, clothes, accessories they were heavy spenders. It made Kara worried. It was a miracle how their parents funded their addiction.

They came to another clothing store. It was made up of three stores combine. They shifted through the clothes like wild hyena’s. Up and down the aisle they move, like synch.

They bought so much shit, it made Kara sick. Kara had to suffer the trips back and forth to the car. She even insisted of just staying with the car. Pretty soon the trunk was filled, the two seats in the back of the car was covered with their purchases.

“Are you guys almost done?” Kara said to Alex. She manages to catch her alone, but she wasn’t sure how long she’d have her. Any minute and Maggie would find something that would acquire both their attention. Deep down Kara felt Alex was probably mad at her still. It wasn’t concrete, but the feeling stilled stayed with her.

“Alex?” She was being ignored. Her sister was sifting through sweat pants. She grabbed two pairs, calling for Maggie, they went into the dressing room. It was shortly after two minutes that they came out, both smirking and leaning into each other. Kara was fuming inside. “Can we go now?” She steps in front of them.

“Uh, Alex wants to try the new restaurant that just opened. You in?” Kara couldn’t believe it. There killing her. The nerve to have her up and down this fucking mall. Trying each store.

“No! I’m fucking tired and I want… you know what fuck it.” Kara stormed off leaving her sister and friend in the store. “Text me when you bitches are done." Kara doesn't mean to come off harsh. But Alex and Maggie can become a bore with how long they take. 

She needed to vent and the best way to do it for her, was fuckin someone. She didn't care who. She wishes James or Winn was here. Least they would talk to her. 

That's when she found herself in west of the building. A lingerie store. 

Kara moved up and down the aisle looking at different shape of bras and underwear. She wonders how Lena would look in a green bikini, her pale skin. Kara wanted to touch her since the day they met. 

"Kara!" She turned to see a familiar face. She blinked a couple of times before she was lifted slightly off the floor. It was a very an old friend of Kara’s in metropolis. 

“Hey, Vasquez!” Kara smiled. "You fucking bitch! How you been?" 

"I've been good, very good. Damn it's been so long." She gave Kara another hug. Kara's arms wrapped again on her shoulders, while a strong hands made their way to her ass. Finger gripping her cheeks through her fitted cargo's. "Still got it. 'Tight ass.'" Kara shivered at her old nickname, a name only her and Vasquez knew. The brunette palmed Kara bulge. Moaning to the touch Kara felt weak in the knees.

"What are you doing?" Thumbs pulled at the hem of her pants. Vasquez reaching inside felling the hard penis. Kara stood there as her long time friend stroked her phallus. Her head tilted back exposing her neck. Soft lips planting kisses from her neck to chin. Kara gasps, Vasquez placed slick finger between her ass cheeks. 

"There's my tight ass." She pushed deeper, feeling the clench around her single finger. "Damn, you're still tight after all these years. Gonna have to fix that." The pleasure was driving Kara wild.

Vasquez knew how to work her ass like no other. She was Kara's go-to partner in metropolis. They did everything together.

Kara held Vasquez shoulders. The sensation was causing her entire body to quake, before she knew Kara was leaking pre-cum, staining her underwear. "Cumming all ready? Looks like I got you this time." Vasquez smirk. She inserts another finger.

"S-shut up... it's b-been awhile."

"Sure it has." Her fingers slipped out of Kara's ass. She brought them to her lips, tasting the wet juices from her fingers. Kara watched as her tongue worked between them. "How about we pick this up later. I'll call you?" She reached into her pocket for her cell. 

"Just say the word." Kara put her number in he phone.

"Good. Also, I have some good news... I'm working again!" Kara's eye lit up like stars. Vasquez working meant only one thing: booty! 

"Awesome! It'll be just like old times." She hugs her once more. "So, when do you start?"

"I got some older mom I'm hitting right now, I'll text you the details later. Oh, almost forgot, she's rich as fuck and loaded with cash, bitch!" Vasquez yelled.

"Damn! I can't wait to fuck her. It'll be like old times!" 

"Hell yeah! Remember your cousin's girl? Bitch needed that." Vasquez laugh, Kara joined in. She'd love to get into it, how they fuck the shit out of Clark's woman. Her phone vibrated with a text from Alex. They were finally ready to go. Vasquez saw the down look Kara had on her face. "Alex?"

"The one and only." 

"Better not keep her waiting!" They gave a quick hug and kiss.

"Don't forget! Seriously, let me know!" Kara reassures her.

"You'll be the first." An older woman approached Vasquez from behind. Tall, not to slender, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a beige suit, her trench coat coming to the top of her knees. She stood two inches over her. She watched as the blonde head girl left the store. She came seconds after hearing them exchange information about some girl in metropolis. She could easily be seen as Vasquez mother.

"Who was that?" She asked. Her voice was calm and stern at the same.

"A friend."

"The one you've been talking about?" The woman asked.

"Yup. And she wants in on the action." Vasquez hugged the woman at the waist. "What do you think about her?"

The woman smiled.

* * *

Kara met Alex and Maggie at the car waiting for her. A grin plastered across her face. Meeting Vasquez made her feel good.

"What's got you so happy?" Maggie asked.

"Met an old friend." Kara left them with only those words. She buckles her seatbelt. "Hey Alex?" 

"Yeah?" Alex started the car, looking at Kara.

"Can we have that threesome now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry 4 mistakes.

She leaned into the kiss. Their limbs entangling, as the evening settled in the bedroom, Alex began to kiss down her girlfriend's body. She stopped at her breasts. Maggie, cursing at the lips, squirmed as Alex sucked and licked. Her nipple trap between porcelain teeth. Her hands gripping Brown hair, pushing the thin lips to intake more of her. Alex fingers played with her girlfriends folds, working in synch with her tongue.

Alex kept at her nipples, moving from right to left. She pushed deeper inside the clenching hole. Maggie arched her back, moaning out her girl's name, soaking the sheets. When Alex left Maggie's breasts, her tongue ran down the glistening abs. Alex made way between Maggie's thighs, centering herself in the middle, she slid her tongue over her opening. Her girlfriend groan and buck. Alex tongue flicked over her clit, while she snuck in two fingers. Maggie's hand found Alex hair, she held her in place, stroking her head.

As Maggie was tried to hold her orgasm, Alex inserted a bit gently on her clitoris, making Maggie grip her brunette hair. Alex fingers moved faster, feeling the tone thighs wrap her head. The calves muscles, she feels pushing her deeper. She pulled her finger, letting her face delve further. She sucked harder, eagerly slurping. Maggie grunted, moaned, hands assaulting one of her own breasts. Roughly pulling her swollen nipples.

Alex can feel Maggie's hand tighten in her hair, so she pulled away from her, not wanting her girlfriend to finish so soon. Maggie whined at the delay, she was so close. Alex grinned, kneeling over Maggie, she pounces to kiss her. To squeeze her breasts; she holds her bosoms firmly in her hands, licking eagerly at the sweaty mound of flesh. Maggie kiss the top of Alex head. Alex went back to the drench cunt that was begging for release. Her pussy was dripping wet. Alex lapped at it, feeling Maggie shiver with pleasure. She pressed her tongue inside, tasting the juices producing the glandes.

Maggie began to desperately grind her hips, she was begging Alex to cum, pushing her pussy against the expert lips; greedy for an orgasm.

The incessant tongue made Maggie cum, her juices trickling steadily. Her back arched as she groaned out her girlfriends name. After riding out her orgasm, she felt Alex move; settling next to her Maggie leaned in to kiss her. It was heated and passionate. Their tongues swirling, tasting the pussy juice.

"That was amazing, babe." Maggie kissed and licked Alex lips. Her hand palming her pussy lips.

"Please." Alex begged. Holding Maggie by the wrist. "Don't fucking stop." Maggie chuckled, she drove her finger inside. Alex squealed, tightening her hold, hoping to keep her girlfriends finger inside. Maggie forced her hand back, but before Alex complained, she thrust two fingers; deep inside her wetness, she repeated the motion again. Increasing her speed, until she was swiftly pumping into Alex. 

Maggie knew the moment Alex getting close. She felt the tightening of her walls. Staring into her eyes, watching as the heaving of her chest rise and fall at faster pace. Seeing this made Maggie all the more excited. She kissed Alex, muffling her moans. Alex shut her eyes as her legs trembled.

Alex groaned into Maggie's mouth. Maggie kissed downward to Alex neck, tasting her lover's sweat.

She gave a few more quick burst of speed. 

When Alex came, Maggie couldn't hold back. She dove in quick, deep, shuddered as each squirt erupted in to her mouth. Her lips planted firmly. They kept still, groaning in orgasm; as the juices from Alex came from the corner of Maggie's lips, more flowed into her.

The two women laid there, breathing heavily. Maggie again sucked at Alex neck. After a relaxing licks, Alex turned her head to kiss her girl.

"So... fucking hot." Alex and Maggie looked across the room. A naked Kara sat in the room, legs gaped, stoking her full hard on penis. The two of them watched. The slow strokes Kara gave, the length of her penis glistening with pre-cum. Alex and Maggie kissed; it was an passionate as they made out in front of Kara. Eyes locking with one another, tongues swirling.

Kara gasped out. Two beautiful women was making out. She to the end of her chair, eyes gazing her sister thin lips. Kara's cock was soon pressed between two of them. Alex and Maggie, both started playing with it. Maggie started teasing the shaft, while Alex fingers danced across Kara's sack. Kara's hands moved to their head, kneaded their hair with each hand. Maggie on her right, and Alex on her left.

Maggie worked way down, until she came underneath the shaft, her mouth hung open as Alex guided Kara's testicles into her welcoming hole. Kara shivered, moaning when Maggie's wet tongue fondle her. Alex continued to stroke her cock, rubbing the entire length. She kissed up 'n down the phallus, enjoying the faint whimpers of her sister.

Maggie slipped a finger into Alex wet vagina, while fingering her own; each of the girls were being pleasured, their moans simultaneous.

"Remember what we planned?" Alex said. Maggie nodded her head. Alex sucked on Kara's penis. Maggie joining her. They started sucking on Kara's cock, swirling their tongues like a kiss around the head. Then they took turns taking it into their mouths as far as they could. It wasn't long before Kara felt her orgasm build up. She pulled away laying on her back.

"Move here Alex. Maggie, here." They moved to their designated spots. Their asses facing Kara.

Kara watched them. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. It was amazing seeing Alex working with Maggie, they moved in synch, pleasure her dick with such care. Kara has waited for this moment dearly: her fantasy of them together coming true. They were kissing at the tip, Maggie's left hand ran down Alex back, stroking the soft pound flesh. that was Alex ass. 

Maggie went deeper, taking half of her cock, she felt move against her tongue. Kara's cock was throbbing now, it's desire to come was overwhelming. Her moans became louder as Maggie moved faster. She gag on her dick, she was determined to get as much cock as possible.

"Damn, Maggie. You weren't kidding. You love sucking my sister's dick, huh?" Maggie hum a response. Eventually, she pulled back. Maggie gave a loud gasp as she removed the cock from her mouth. She panted heavily, her vision blur at the end. Multiple strands of spit connecting from her lips to Kara's penis.  As her lips slid off, their eyes gazed at Kara's hard cock, with such hunger.

Maggie brought her fingers to her lips, sucking the juices. Then Alex moved in and engulf her with a lustful moan. Kara grunted as her sister sucked on it. Her cheeks hollowed. Alex faces her, brown eyes looking at blue. She moaned, her tongue swirling about the tip, sucking furiously on her dick.

"Alex.” Kara moaned, her fingers plunging into her hair, her legs spread so wide. "Oh, wow, you’re sucking so hard."

"She is," Maggie said. She bit her lip. Kara's dick throbbing in her hungry mouth. It was so different from before. Her gorgeous face, her brown eyes peering back up at me, glossy with lusts as she bobbed her head. And the way she sucked. The build of saliva ran down her length, dribbled down her inner thighs. Alex was taking as much as Kara's cock as she could, the tip brushing the back of her throat.

Her right hand fisted the base of her cock as she slid her lips up and down, sucking the entire time.

"Mmm, you want to taste my cum? again" She moaned. Alex knew what Kara meant. She remembers at the age of sixteen, she sucked Kara's dick behind the bleachers. It was daring and Alex knew it, but seeing how it was a requests. Alex willing gave Kara what she wanted: a blowjob for her fourteenth birthday.

"You want it?" Eyes fluttering, answering Kara's question. Her throat clenched making Kara gasped. Her left hand sliding up her torso and cupping her left round breast. Kara shivered. Alex moaned again, her hand stroking faster. She was loving it. "Oh, fuck. Mmm, yes. Come on, suck my cock. Make me explode into your hungry mouth." Alex moaned so loudly, her passion humming around Kara's dick. Maggie watched as Alex is pleasuring her sister. Her pussy wet at the sight.

Kara squealed, cumming in Alex mouth. Her moans echoed through the bedroom. It was so hot watching her penis pump loads into Alex cute mouth. Her dick ached and throbbed in the sucking mouth, eyes rolled back into her head. "Alex!" Kara yelled. Hot cum drooled from the corners of her mouth. Alex shivered, gulping as much of it down. Spurt after spurt Kara shot into Alex's hungry mouth. And she swallowed.

Hearing Alex gulping down her cum. To see the lust in her eyes as she drank every drop. It was surreal. Kara's dick spurted a final time. Alex popped her mouth off Kara's dick. Her lips were still open. Kara's cum pooled on her tongue. She swirled it around, still staring up at Kara, then she swallowed the remains.

"Jeez, Alex," Kara panted. "That was amazing. Way better then before. You are such a filthy sis."

Alex shivered, breathing hard. "I can’t believe I did that." She still held Kara's  cock with her right hand. She stroked up it, squeezing out another dollop. She leaned in, lapping it with her tongue. She groaned, savoring the taste.

"It’s amazing," Maggie moaned in agreement. "You came so hard."

"I haven’t had your cock in so long." Alex whined. "And then this..."

"I wanna see you ride her Alex." Maggie blurted out.

"What! I can't do that, Maggie." Kara laughed at her shyness. Her blush cheeks. Kara knew this was something Alex wanted to experience. "What's funny?"

Kara cleared her throat. "It's okay, Alex! If you don't want to, okay." Kara sat up, brushing her cheek. 

"I'm just not ready yet." Alex said softly.

"No pressure. Well, can I fuck Maggie?"

"No!" Alex snapped.

"What! Why?" They both said in unison. Alex folded her arms. holding firmly on her decision making.

"Because, I want to do it first." Alex rolled off the bed.

"No fun Alex." Kara pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lucy!" Kara called after her. She was walking Lena to her first period class. The two turning at the sound of Kara's voice. Lena stood slightly behind Lucy, which Kara noticed. They both stood face to face, paying no mind to the other students.

"What's up, Kara?" Lena held Lucy's hand. It made Kara's jaw tense. 

"Can I talk to you? Alone" She frowned at Lena. Lucy nodded her head. She faced Lena, kissing her lips for a brief second, which felt like minutes to Kara. Lena complied with Lucy decision, she entered the classroom. Kara kept her eyes on Lena's backside, the way her hips moved in her khaki jeans. It was driving Kara mad.

"Coming?" Lucy said to her. Kara followed after, glancing another look at Lena as she was placing her supplies on her desk. Kara jumped when Lena stared at her with an inquisitive look, Kara's cheeks turned a faint pink. She stormed off towards Lucy. 

"Lucy! What the hell. You've been ignoring my calls, texts. and now for like the pass month; you've been hanging with that bitch. How long are you planning to be with her?"

"Why?" Kara went to opening her mouth but decided against it, unsure of what she might say next. Lucy held a smirk on her face. "You like her don't you?" Lucy leaned forward, arms folded at her chest. Kara did have some unexplained feelings for Lena, she just didn't know how to act on them. Lena's beautiful, talented and a kind person. And it made Kara sick inside, how she treated her.

"Look, Kara. I've been a jerk to a lot of people— We both have, sure I hated Lena. But then... I got to know her. I found out that we have things in common, _serious_ things, from there we just sort of got along." Lucy was smiling near the end. Kara was still calling bullshit, no way was Lena like Lucy.  Lucy's a lesbian, girl-cock sucking fiend. How can Lena possibly like the same thing.

The bell rung. "I'll talk to you later, see ya." Lucy ran to her first period. Kara just stood there. If what Lucy said is true, Kara  would need to be sure, and she knows just the person to help her find out. She walked to her class, texting Winn. She informed him of her plan and he would be helping, he argued the fact, but in the end he agreed. Kara met saw him in the back of the room, eye glued to his reading.

"So what's the plan?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one the one who thought of the idea!" Winn told her.

"And, you're the one with the tech. Listen that's both come up with one and see what we can do." Winn nodded his head and finished reading, all the while Kara was coming up with a plan. Time to see if Lena's the freak Lucy implies.

* * *

Kara found Lena in the library, she was reading some comic, which Kara was shock to see. She glanced to the side of her, Winn was shadowing her with a small camera, he hid out of sight. The room was barely full, scattered students, some noticing her. A few of them spoke, while Kara chance her eyes at Lena. She snuck glances, keeping the girl in sight. The chatter was loud enough for Lena to take notice. Kara gulped, Lena was staring right at her. She was so beautiful, Kara thought, she had to have her; and this was going to be her chance. She excused herself as she idly made her way towards Lena, who was watching Kara's interaction. As she drew closer Kara could have sworn she seen Lena tense.

Winn stood nearby, between the aisles. Kara sat next to Lena, she leaned over grabbing the book from her hands. "What're you reading?" She sat next to Lena's left. 

"I'm sure you can read." Lena responded. She flipped the book closed, Kara read the title.

"Supergirl?" Lena raised her brow, slightly annoyed by Kara's presence. "An alien, huh? Dumb name." Kara laughed.

"How so?" 

"She's a woman. Shouldn't she be identified as such, I mean, _Superwoman._ Got a nice ring to it."

"I beg to differ." Lena smirks.

Kara scooted closer, hands close to Lena's bare knees, her skirt raised and inch above. Kara wanted to reach out and touch her. While Lena was explain the comic, Kara's hand found it's way to the lower part of her thigh. She felt Lena tense at her touch, her words becoming a stammering mess. Kara was grinning on the inside. Lena was letting her continue, her thighs pressed together, and what sounded like a faint moan; Kara moved slowly atop her tone thighs. Kara wasn't sure how far Lena would let her go, but it wasn't long before she stood, she seemed to be in a dazed. Kara stared at her with concern; Lena didn't look like herself.

"Lena?"

"E-excuse me." Lena stammers out. Kara watched as Lena left the library. 

"What was that?" Winn asks leaning on Kara's strong back. Kara was sitting in shock, her hand rubbing over the soaked stain Lena left. She wasn't sure of what just happen, but Lena became wet at just a touch?

Kara stood and followed after her, she ignored at the sound of her name. Kara entered the bathroom shortly after Lena closed the door, she was standing at her backside. Lena was leaning over the sink, the curve in her back pushed her rear slightly. Lena's eyes focus on Kara in the mirror, the blonde walking slowly behind her; Lena shivers as her strong hands rubs her bare arms. Kara gave no mind to Lena's gazed when she moves closer. Her lips brushed over Lena's exposed neck, she could the shiver in her arms, Kara pressed into her making Lena moan softly; she tilted her head back onto Kara's shoulder, feeling the smooth tongue along her neck.

Lena moved Kara's left hand to her breast. Kara gasped at the action, Lena was holding her hand, making Kara squeeze her supple breast. Kara watched as Lena massage herself with Kara's hand, while Lena's other made its way between Kara and her

"Harder." Lena told her. Kara obliged, squeezing Lena chest Kara moved her other hand down the smooth stomach of Lena, reaching the buckle of her striped blue skirt, Kara felt the trimmed bush. She moved deeper as Lena grinded against her erection, she was already wet, Kara felt. She heard the zipper pull and felt the frantic hand reach pass her shorts. Her penis sprang free at Lena tugging, pointing straight against her hip. Kara's eyes tighten as the touch, Lena slowly moves her over the shaft, her hand massaging the pre-cum on the tip. Kara mouth opened, breathing on the bruised neck. Lena becomes more aroused at the bites Kara inflicts, she squeezes harder making Kara groaned into her neck. Lena looks in the mirror; she could see Kara semi-erect beautiful thick cock. She moans at the sight, she already knew Kara had a big dick due to her stunt in the gym and she already saw a flaccid Kara; now she wanted to see a fully erect dick. She wasn't satisfied 'til she see Kara at her fullness. Lena turned in Kara's arms, Lena hums before licking her lip, Kara follows every movement of a tongue makes. Her penis throbbed in Lena's closed hands, they moved in synch; pumping her to a full hard on.

Lena didn't wait long and started fondling with Kara's ball with gentle movements. while she strokes Kara thick penis, her fingers barely clasped around the length. She wanted to fall to her knees and worshipped the thick shaft. Lena knew this was wrong, but she didn't care, she need to have Kara first. Her eyes was burning with anticipation. 

"You want to taste?" Kara said. Their eyes looking into each others. Kara; Lena couldn't help but blush when she saw Kara's smile, her green eyes gazed upon Kara's relaxed facial features. "I know you want to."

Lena felt weak in the knees, she wanted last longer before she would give in. She held for little over thirty seconds before she went to her knees. Her hands moved to the base of her cock, kissing the head and lapping at the tip like it was a popsicle.  Kara lifted her shirt, she held it between her teeth, Lena pulled her pants to her to her knees. Kara's heart jumped a bit, Lena parted her lips slightly; slowly Kara's tip slid pass her ruby lips. Blue eye fluttered when Lena takes her deeper, savoring the sensation of the beautiful soft lips around her shaft, now completely erect. Lena pulled back to the tip, the slick saliva dragged across her cock. The feeling of Lena's teeth, softly held her cockhead, eyes still staring at Kara's face. She groaned, her head slapping atop the pre-cum tongue of the Luthor girl; its head at the entrance of her throat while putting the tip of her tongue inside Kara's pisshole, flicking and slurping with her lips coating all with saliva, already drooling down her chin.

 Looking straight into Kara’s eyes, Lena could see her pupils widen upon the sight of her. She engulf Kara once more, guide her inside her mouth.

"Lena... you're amazing." Kara breathed out. Her hands held Lena's held in place, her soft moans massaged Kara's veiny cock till her nose poked her crotch. Her soft moans of pleasure sent vibrations all along Kara's phallus. Kara was deep in the other girl's throat.

She stuffed more of her shirt in her mouth, she wasn't sure if she could stay quiet for long. _She's sucking the shit out of me! Fuck I want to marry her, she's even more talented than any other girl!_ Kara's thought was wandering. She was lost in pure bliss.  
  
Lena continued for what seemed like an eternity, while Kara's groans grew more and more "h Shit! You are so good, fuck!" She muffled through her shirt. "Fuck my knees are wobbling" Lena pulled back moving Kara to the sink while leaning her back on the sink, Kara enjoyed the new position. Lena suddenly pulled the cock back with a loud pop making Kara gasp from the sudden air sensation.

"Are you good?" Said Lena with a grin. She wanted to make sure Kara was comfortable. Kara was just about to reply when Lena immediately put herself to work, stroking vigorously and licking at the hefty balls.

"Fuck!" Kara gasped. She then moved back to the main course, Lena shoved Kara's rod back to the hilt in her mouth, she wasn't gagging like most girls; and moaning loudly, she then started bobbing her head up and down the shaft, bathing it with thick saliva, stopping at the tip slurping eagerly. Seeing the slutty face Lena made, drooling over her cock made Kara excited even more. "Oh man, such blessed oral skills... suck that dick." Fingers gripped her head tighter.

Kara suddenly stood up, Lena holding her dick strongly between her mouth, with a firm grip of raven color hair, Kara started moving in and out, facefucking Lena.

The sounds of Lena and Kara's moans filled the room, concentrated on pistoning her shaft down Lena's throat, feeling her orgasm building up. Her cock was so hard that Lena could count its veins with her tongue. She was soaking wet, her pussy juices leaked from her black lace thong. It was a really long time since someone fucked her face so intensively and she was enjoying every single thrust down her greedy throat. She was so looking forward to taste Kara's cum that she spread her fucker's buttocks and put two fingers up her ass.

Kara moaned at the bold move by Lena, "fuck yeah." Kara loved the fingers pressed deep in her ass. She pushed Lena's head down to the base of her cock bending a little forward so Lena could get deeper. 

"Lena... I'm cumming. Shit!" Kara tried to pulled her dick out, but Lena held her. Her cock shot thick ropes of hot cum in the welcoming mouth. Lena held her lips tight around Kara, letting not one once of semen slip from her greedy mouth. Kara wondered how she was taking so much without spilling. Kara's hips jerks as Lena keeps her lips sealed around the harden cock. She could feel the hot liquid hit the back of her throat.

With a few lasting spurts, Lena releases Kara’s aching cock. It limps between her thighs. Kara lets out a few heavy gasps, recollecting herself. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to cum in your mouth."

Lena raises an eyebrow "You do know I held you, right?" Lena smirks. Kara replies with a smirk. Lena face turned serious afterward. She stood adjusting her skirt. She watched as Kara pulled her pants up , her hand tuck her flaccid dick inside. Lena unconsciously licks her lips.

"Kara."

"What?" She turn to face Lena, who was looking in the mirror.

"Don't tell anyone." Kara went to speak but Lena was already out the door. She zipped her pants following after her. Lena was gone before she call after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry 4 typos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse typos!

Kara sat in history class. Her teacher Sam Arias, was substituting for Snapper Carr.

She thought about Lena. Kara didn't mean for it to happen, but she was glad it did, maybe in someway it was breaking the ice between them. She could only hope Lena wouldn't be bitter about things. She knows, Lena sucking her off in the bathroom wasn't technically cheating; nevertheless, Lucy would be upset about it. The bell rung and Kara made her way to lunch. She really hope to see Lena again.

As Kara entered the cafeteria, she immediately spots her sister sitting with her friends and Maggie. Kara felt sad inside— Alex and her recently fooled around, it made Kara feel different about things. If she wanted to be with Lena; where would Alex fit in, She was already insistent on pretending that nothing happened between them, maybe that was a sign. Maggie on the other hand; it didn't matter to her, she made sure to get it in with her whenever possible and Alex was okay it. Kara knew it was wrong, but she felt something for both women. She cared for Maggie as well. Alex spare Kara a quick glance when she crossed her path. Very briefly, she met Alex’s eyes, giving her sister a tiny smile and Alex waved at her, that caught Maggie's attention and full on grin and dimples plastered her face.

Kara knew they couldn't show affection outside of home; at least not the kind that would make people frown in disgust.

Her eyes wandering over to Winn, his was tinkering with a device sitting between him and James, who was providing assists however way he could. Winn was wasting his time, James was all brawn and no brains; not in that department anyway. She made her to the duo as they were chatting about some new tech. 

* * *

Near the end of gym period Kara made her way to the shower room, her red locker open and she grabbed her things. It was nearly empty except for a lone shower in the back, the water faint compare to the rest of the noise in the room. Kara removed her blue sports bra, she tossed it atop the shelf of her locker. She hadn't seen Lena or Lucy at all today and she was worried. Maybe it was a mistake to her after all; to have a false sense of hope that Lena felt something for her, perhaps Kara was reading to much into this. After all it was only a blowjob, right? It didn't mean nothing. Maybe Lena _was_ just acting out or she frustrated, sexually frustrated and she just needed to release that tension. It far-fetched, but Kara's rolling with it.

She'd taken a stall with a booth to it. The nobs turn and warm streams washed over her sore muscles. As the warm water rinse over her, Kara thought about Lena, her raven dark hair and the sharp green eyes, her curvaceous body, and those plump lips wrapped around Kara; she had to bite back a groan mixed with a smirk playing on her lips. Of all the people, Kara was fond of Lena the most. Lena Luthor, she’d caught Kara’s eye the second she saw her on that faithful day; albeit the hiccups that kept her from ever noticing such a woman. Kara would have to hope she's caught Lena's eye too. For months she’d been the butt of cruel jokes and rumors, mean pranks and taunting and she was hoping that this month would be different— Kara would make it different.

Maybe over the summer.

Her arms outstretched, hands against the wall, Kara lifts her face to let the water run down. The seeping of the foam between her breasts and along her back, falling around her flaccid shaft and meaty sack, she could feel the musk running off of her. All the while the shower in the back was no longer running, Kara assumed they were done and had left the room. But she didn't hear a shutting of a locker door. Kara sighed, whoever this was probably wanted a run at her. She heard the soft feet tap against the wet floor, they drew closer and Kara heart beat a pace faster for no reason at all.

She wasn't in the mood for it, yet her penis grew hard at the soft touch of someone rubbing their hands across her hard abs, fingers feeling each individual peck of define muscle. Kara smiled, seeing pale hands caress her tone stomach, drifting to her pelvis and hips before moving to the base of her cock, massaging her soft shaft.

Kara head tilted back, eyes closed she breathed in the lingering smell of jasmine soap, it must have been Lena's brand to use; she's smell it before. Kara relaxed as Lena stroked her phallus to a full hard on. Her wet moves to the left, soft kisses mix with a little tongue along the side of her neck. Kara can feel Lena's hand move back to her cock, her right massaging her balls, a light tug and squeeze making Kara moan out. Teeth bites down on her followed by kisses. 

"I've missed you so much." Kara breathed out.

The lips move from her neck with a faint pop, and a voice Kara was not expecting came from behind her. ""I did too." Kara's eyes pop open in shock and she tense inside. She played along and slowly turned in Lucy's arms. She was surprise to actually see it was Lucy behind her, she stared down at her hands, her skin didn't have the same porcelain tone as Lena's. She must've been so caught up that she didn't really notice her.

"You okay Kara? I didn't surprise you did I?" Lucy place her right arm over Kara's shoulder while her left hand stroke Kara's cock.

"No. It's I thought... you we..."  _Lena._ "Some other girl." Kara smile as she was dying inside. 

"Wow, I wonder who you thought I was. She must have been good." She stood on her toes to kiss Kara. Their lips locking. Kara's hands roam her body, feeling the once damp skin becoming wet from the oncoming shower. Their bodies held close together.

"Not as good as you, Lucy." Kara kissed her fully on the lips. She hated lying to Lucy, Lena was a bonafide cocksucker(no disrespect)of course that's not the reason for Kara to like, it was a ongoing feeling that plague her. 

Lucy moaned into the kiss, she pulled back placing a nice wet kiss to Kara's tip. "It's been to long." She engulf her length to the center. Kara watched as her head bobbed on her dick. She took a firm grip of her head, intertwining  her fingers through her hair. Lucy face suddenly became a blur, replaced by Lena's she pushed further down her throat, the gaging she ignored. Envisioning Lena's, with no gag reflex, she fuck Lucy's throat. The grip on her hips tighten, she pushed more almost her whole shaft down the swollen throat; she could hear the whimper coming from below her. Kara was losing herself in sweet, pure bliss, dull to everything else in the distance. Tears ran from Lena's eyes, her hands grab Kara's wrists in a frantic way. Fingers digger into her hands.

Kara screamed a sharp a pain, her hands release from Lena head, which faded away from her haze dumbfounded look. She heard the choking, gasping of air from Lucy's hunched over body. Kara fell to shower floor holding her dick in her hand. she was so caught up in seeing her as Lena she lost control, nearly suffocating Lucy. The cough made Kara feel bad.

"Damn... what t-the fuck... K-Kara..." She held her throat. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears fell from her eyes. Kara watched in slight horror. Had she really done that to Lucy? Was she that hung over by Lena? "F-fuck!" Lucy took a deep breath. Her chest heaving faster than Kara's ever seen.

"I-I'm so sorry Lucy, I don't know what came over me, I thought... I'm sorry." Kara frantically apologize. She slid near Lucy's holding her in a comfort. She could hear the sniffles come from her friend. 

* * *

School was over and saw Lucy one last time before she would go off with Lena. "Lucy? Lucy!" Kara chased up behind her. she held her books close to her chest and speed walked away from Kara's approaching form. she grabbed her shoulder, facing her. "Lucy please, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Mean for it to happen?" Lucy said softly, her face towards the ground. Kara didn't dare to make her look up. "It's okay Kara."

"No! No it's not okay!" Kara stared around a few faces looking in their direction. A few stopping, eavesdropping. Kara held her arm around her shoulder, slowly they made their way towards the football bleachers outside the school. Three rows up Kara sat with a scared Lucy, she held her close. They sat in a two minute silence before Lucy spoke.

"It was a joke y'know?" Kara looked at her. Lucy's face was facing the sun, eyes a bit watery. Kara felt sorry; she did this to her. "between me and Lena... we weren't really together." She stared at Kara. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I really don't know." She laughed. It was nice to see Lucy smile again, but Kara still felt like a asshole.

"Lucy... Lucy I'm so sorry." 

"Kara. It's ok. Seriously, it was an honest mistake." She leaned over to kiss her on the lips.She chuckled. "Look I get it. Whoever she was, must've been good. Just don't do it again. it scared the shit out of me."

Kara sighed. "I'm really sorry, Lucy."

"How many times are you going to apologize, Kara? I forgive you."

A horn a blew behind them it was Alex and Maggie, they waved to and Lucy. "Offer you a ride?" 

"Nah, besides Lena's waiting for me." Lucy kissed Kara on the lips. Ignoring the horn blowing repeatedly by Alex. "You better go or suffer your sister's carnage." Lucy joked. 

"I wouldn't worry about Alex; just sisterly love and concern." Kara walked Lucy behind the bleachers, they separated and she watched Lucy catch up to Lena, who just came outside the school. It was Kara's second time seeing her today.

"Kara, come the hell on, jeez." Kara smiled, jogging her way towards the car. "Took you long enough." Alex said pulling from the curve. "What the hell was that anyway?" They were in traffic. Maggie moved in back with Kara. "Right now? Maggie!" Alex whine, she kept her eye on the road as the light turned green. She could hear the sounds of Kara's pants unzipping, the sound of Kara's groan and the wet sucking of Maggie's lips.

"Shit, Maggie!" Kara gasp.

"You know for a lesbian, you do suck a lot of my sister's dick." Alex smiles. Her eyes glancing briefly in the mirror, the bobbing of shiny brunette hair intertwine with tan fingers, Kara's head tilted backwards. Her face covered by her right arm, shudder breathing coming from pink lips. 

Maggie pulls away. "Yeah, your 'sister's' dick. Which in my book is a lesbian." She went back to sucking Kara's meatstick. Alex grin, she sped a little faster home.

* * *

 

Kara rode with Alex home, Maggie, after she was done blowing Kara in the back seat was drop off, they kissed their goodbye's; seeing Maggie inside safely. Alex let Kara drive the way home, taking the scenic route. It was rush hour, they weren't getting home anytime soon.

"So, you and Lucy." Alex spoke.

"What about it?"

"Are you two... remotely together? I mean, she seems to be serious about Lena." 

"Yeah, I know. Not so sure about us being to together." Kara thought about telling Alex what went down, but she couldn't. Kara wanted to do this on her own. Still it didn't hurt to see if she was interested in the future. "Alex, how do you feel about us?"

"Kara you know how I feel." She took her hand. "I like you Kara as much as I love Maggie. I want us to work."

They intertwine their fingers, Kara giving a light squeeze. She wanted them to work too, but she wanted more, she wanted Lena. Alex leaned over to kiss her on the lips, it soft and warm. Kara pulls Alex in, fingers locking in her hair. Kara wanted to tell her, but she didn't say anything. The scent of Alex made her strain against the fabric of her shorts. She turned in her seat facing Alex, her tanned skin was flushed, and with slit in her shirt; Kara could see her cleavage. Alex shirt was fitted, Kara felt like her breast was going to burst any minute. Alex had taken off her biker jacket. Kara had taken a moment to appreciate her round breast, the points of her nipples barely contained. Kara wanted to take Alex right here in the open lot, instead she opted for turning the car on, she drove into the underground area, it was much crowded, she parked near an exit; where everyone would just drive, never knowing they were there. The window tinted; thanks to an idea by Maggie. It was suited for this very reason.

Alex lean over the gap between them. She scooted closer, Ale brushing a lock of Kara's hair behind her ear, drawing in a deep intake as Kara kissed along her slender neck> Alex smelled so good. Kara sworn her senses were heighten. Kara reached for her clothed breast, firm holding and pinching her nipple. Alex worked her hand with Kara's, tiling her chin slightly upwards, offering her sister more of her neck.

Kara’s mouth went dry and all the blood in her body rushed between her legs.

Her cock was harder than before, the subtle gesture of submission from her Alex had her threatening to burst in her shorts. Kara could feel Alex reluctance; she wanted this as more as she did. But, Alex's never been a fan of semi-public fucking. For Kara there was no going back.

"You smell so fucking good, Alex." She whimpered at the sound of her name. Kara's tongue worked her neck and the slight shiver she felt in Alex's body made her excited. Her lips, eager for the taste of skin and salt. Her fingers had twisted themselves into Alex's shirt and her cock was pressing insistently into her hip. "Kara, do we have to do this here?" She rasped as her teeth found Alex’s pulse. It took everything she had not to bite hard enough to leave a permanent mark. She soothed with her tongue. Kara was going to suggest another location, but Alex seem to have found her courage, she's crawling into the driver’s seat, kneeling over her lap. her hands fisted in Kara's hair and dragging her into a proper kiss.

Kara's tongue flicked against her mouth; a sign of entry, Alex lips parted for her, and she pushed past them. She didn’t have much practice, but it didn’t matter. Alex pulled tighter every time their tongues locked. Kara was enjoying her first tongue kiss, but unfortunately Alex suggested they moved to the back of the car; her ass hitting the horn, and they didn't need the attention.

Alex was the first to move, she mover off Kara, lifting her leg over the armrest between the seats. She had one leg over when a loud firm slap to her ass made her yelp. She hissed at the feeling, moaning at the sensation flowing through her body. it was a rush. The feeling of Kara slapping her perky ass, it felt better then she expected it too; she been slapped by Maggie, but from her sister it felt like something entirely. Alex moved with haste as she position her ass to face Kara, her head resting on the head of the seat. The moved as Kara moved behind her, she heard a gasp. Looking over her shoulder she smile at the gaping lips and wide eyes.

She swayed her hips so seductive, hypnotizing motions. "Hit me again, Kara." Alex grip her ass hard, spreading her cheeks before letting them bounce in Kara's direction. Kara was behind her, penis throbbing, heart racing. Alex was shifting and arching, rubbing her ass. Even with direct skin contact, the sensation was overwhelming. Her knees pushed together, make that heart shape ass. Kara moved behind her, sitting on the armrest Kara had clear line of sight. She gripped Alex ass with both her hands. The soft mound of flesh in the palm of her hands. She squeezed her ass.

"So fucking hot." Kara played with her cheeks, edging them out like pizza dough. After doing that, Kara firmly smacked both of her sister's clothed ass. The fitted jeans did little to protect the onslaught she was about to receive.

* * *

Maggie laid in her bed, she was binge watching Homeland, catching up on season 5. She put a pause when her cell rang. It was Eliza, she slid to answer. "Hello! Oh, hi Ms. Danvers. Alex and Kara, yeah they drop me off a little over an hour ago. Oh. Okay... sure I'll give them a call. Okay, bye-bye." She smiled, seems Alex decided to take her advice.

"It's about fucking time." Maggie waited three minutes before calling Eliza. She gave her a bullshit story that worked like a charm. She hung up the phone. Maggie slip off the bed in her room, in her nightstand was a collection of women with dicks porn, majority of it having female being fuck by them. She never had a taste for it, but Kara gave her a whole new perspective. 

She pop in the disc, and grabbed her seven inch vibrating dildo, she turned it on and went to town on her pussy. Her pajamas pulled to her knees, wet at the thought of Kara being able to finally fuck her. Maggie moan at the anticipation. She stoke the dildo slowly on her clit, she pushed the tip downward, past her folds it went deeper. She breathed faster as she worked the it in and out. Maggie turned the setting higher, moving rapidly in her drenched vagina, the thought of Kara over her pumping her in the mattress. The sweat dripping from her taut body, her hands gripping the rippling muscles, her nails digging in her back. Kara's teeth biting in  her shoulder as she comes inside her.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck Kara, fuck!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. By this time the vibrator was at the max. In five minutes her brain was on fire, her orgasm hitting her like a tsunami. She fuck through it as she squirted on her sheets. Her body spasm with little after shocks, it was her first time using one of those.

Alex was in for a surprise. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alex lets out a soft groan. The vibration of her voice sends a shiver on the aching cock. The warmth of her tongue. Kara sighs as Alex wet tongue swirles around her length, surrounding it with a delicious amount of molten heat. Hands digging in the seats of the car, Kara watches Alex bob her head up and down her raging cock.

Wearing only black panties that barely contain her perky ass, Alex lift herself from the car floor to the seat beside Kara's bare thighs. Alex arched her back, ass in the air so her sister could take a firm hold of it. Her fingers delve into the thick flesh; caressing the smooth, softness of her ass. Alex moan on her sister's dick, her fingers grasp firm around the base of Kara’s cock, jerking it upwards so that her hands can meet with her lips. Alex could taste Kara’s oozing pre-cum and moans as Kara gives a subconscious jerk of her hips. Her large hand lingers above Alex hands.

"Can I grip your hair?" Kara asks. She didn't want to have another episode like Lucy.

Alex pulled back, licking her lips. "You don't have to ask, Kara. Just go for it." She went back to sucking her cock. Kara smiled, she place her hand on Alex head gently lowering her to the center of her phallus. Alex panties were pushed to her thighs while two of Kara's fingers played with her pussy. Kara could feel the warmth on her fingers. Alex responds well, her right hand moves to Kara's ball, massaging the hefty sack between her fingers. Kara slowly tighten her grip into the soft strands, watching the corner of Alex's lips curl upwards.

Alex hand lets go of Kara’s cock. Her mouth is still wrapped around the hard length. She slightly raises from her cock. Kara was a bit confused why Alex would just stop. Alex waiting a brief second, realizing that Kara didn't know what to do. She wanted Kara to fuck her face. She put her hair in Kara’s hand, firmly she held her sister's hand in place and gave tight squeeze to her balls. Kara's hips jerked upward, pushing her cock to make Alex gag. Alex wants her to take control by using her hair as a leverage. Kara blushed at how much trust Alex was giving her.

"Are you sure, Alex?" Kara asks. She hasn't don't this to Alex since that day. Alex shook her head. "Oh, fuck." Kara chuckled with excitement. Alex releases a small giggle, making the aching cock twitch with need. Kara sighs as the heat coated her length. Her eyes rolled upwards. Kara eased her cock. The swallow of heat that followed made Kara moan out loudly. Soft hands rested on Kara’s thighs, resting on her muscular flesh.

Alex sighed happily as Kara became a bit bolder. Kara held Alex head, fucking her cock deep in her mouth, the swishing of her cock plunging her throat. Kara was loving the feeling of Alex's tongue lapping her length as she move halfway out. Her cock, all the way to the hilt. Alex flinched a bit as the tip of Kara’s cock was tickling the back of her throat; a series of gurgling noises from her sister. 

Kara saw tears forming at the corner of her Alex's eyes. Panicking, Kara eases Alex off of her cock. Saliva forming from her mouth to her cock. Alex pants, her chin drenched with her saliva and Kara's pre-cum. She rubs wipes her chin giving Kara a curious look, "why... why did stop?" She was smiling at her.

Kara shook her head. "No, I thought... I was hurting you."

"Quite the opposite." Alex settled between her legs, stroking her wet cock in her hands. Ale leaned forward licking up the underside of her dick, kissing the tip. her tongue flicking her urethra. Her lips clasped around the head.

"Why did you want me to do that?" Kara asked.

"Been practicing."

"Other dicks?" Kara smiled earning her slap to her balls. "Fuck, Alex, I was joking! Damn!"

"Well, that'll teach you to joke." Kara sighed, the pain subsiding. Alex smiles, rubbing her balls gently. "Sorry." Alex kissed her sack, licking in a circular motion.

"You don't have to apologize. It was a bad joke. So, videos then?" Alex nodded her head. Her phone chimed, she went to pick it up, it was mom calling.

"Shit, it's mom."

"Told you the long way was a bad idea" Kara said.

"Shut up. Hi, mom."

Kara reached over Alex, her phone received a text from Vasquez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add more. Don't know what happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse typos.

Kara seem not to focus in biology. Since finding out that Lena had been transferred to her class, her mind wondered. Lena being in her every thought. She looked so beautiful today, words couldn't describe. The class was boring anyway, no one would ever learn from it. Lena was seated across from her, next to two other students. The two making eye contact throughout the class. Kara would blushed when Lena played with her ball point pen, the tip brushing seductively across her bottom lip, her tongue motioning in a circle pattern. Lena would do it a for twenty seconds, before the pen was placed between her red, suckling lips. The moving of the pen in 'n out. Kara was envisioning her cock between those plump lips.  Kara had tried. While Lena teased her, she felt the smooth touch along to her left calf. Lena's feet going in a upward direction. Kara almost gasp aloud. She shot a glance at the students next to them, neither one seem to be aware of Lena's teasing.

"I'm trying to focus." Kara mouth to her. Lena only shrugged it off, her feet continue to stoke Kara's calf before moving to the opening of her cargo shorts. She could feel Lena's toes teasing between her thighs. Lena locking eyes with her, never breaking. Kara felt herself getting hard in her shorts; she wanted to have at Lena right here. But she couldn't, everyone would know and Lena would be looked down upon. She kind of became a symbol around here; many people looked up to her.

Her foot reached between Kara thighs, the feeling of her foot pressing against Kara's bulge; it sent fire trailing on Lena’s skin, the bottom of her skirt pushed up slightly. Lena let out a breathy moan, surely Kara thought one of the students heard it. Lena swayed her feet left to right, through Kara's shorts, she could _feel_ the heat coming from her penis. Kara stared at her foot. It was delicate and perfectly sized, with petite toes. Kara wanted to hold and kiss the arch that ran alongside it. She couldn't help the build up, the tension was killing her. 

Luckily the lights were dim, a perfect cover for whatever that was happening amongst students. Kara had taken the opportunity to cup her hand on Lena's soft foot, the other went for the zipper on her shorts. She pulled her cargo's down to her hips, her penis sprang free, semi-hard. She could see the faint smile plastered on Lena's face, she was eager just as much Kara was; the sole of her foot run up and down her shaft. Kara's hands moving with the flow. Lena adjusted herself in her seat, soon Kara could feel both of Lena's feet on her penis, she pushed her hands away taking hold of her cock. The softness of Lena's and the feeling of her toes was driving Kara wild. What made it worse were the little, soft whimpers of satisfaction as Lena rubbed her feet firmly on her length. Kara wasn't exactly sure how it happened or what made Lena do what she was doing, but it felt good. Even the chance of them getting caught.

Kara wanted to taste her. She moved slightly downward, watching to make sure she clear to proceed, Kara slid under the table, Lena's legs were slightly apart. The skirt was mid-thigh showing off the thick, juicy, curvy thighs Kara thirst for. To give a just a glimpse of the treasures between them, but it didn't. Kara wanted to see more— she wanted to do more to Lena. Without fully realizing what she was doing, Kara lifted Lena's right foot to her mouth and licked the tip of her big toe. Lena gasped, she hope nobody heard that. She bit her lips as Kara lips engulf her toe. Lena pressed her hands into her belly moving them to the hem of her skirt, reaching inside she did the best she could to touch herself. It was a risk but to hell with it; Lena was going for it. Kara watched as her hands made it's way to her center, the finger gently playing with her wet pussy. Kara can imagine what Lena's face must look like now: her mouth parted in a little 'o' trying to hold in her softest moan. Kara sucked her big toe more and flicked her tongue over it, making Lena's foot curl. Her other foot moved against Kara's leg, edging towards her crotch. Her erection was pressed flat to her foot. Kara then moved to suck each of her toes in turn. Lena chance a glanced under the thick table, she saw the lust in Kara's eyes, like a wild animal; sucking her toes, the wet glistening from her saliva and pre-cum plastered across her lips, cheeks.

Her left hand holding Lena's foot in her mouth while the other jerk her cock to the movement of Lena stroking. Kara's head tipped back as far as it was able, licking Lena's toes. Lena feeding her foo further to her Kara's welcoming mouth, her foot nudging her swollen cock.

"Fuck," Kara whispered.

Lena's foot down to her crotch. She jerk her cock between her feet pre-cum leaking profusely on he toes. Kara could almost feel Lena smiling above her, she couldn't get enough of her feet. She smiled, slowly lifting both feet to her face. Kara pushed her toes against to her lips. The salty taste of her cum was exhilarating, her eyes rolled to the back of head. It was so good Kara died. She needed more and Lena provide it, pushing deep in her mouth. Turning slightly to face her, Kara grabbed her ankles and sucked both her big toes into my mouth at the same time. Lena gave a soft yelp and put her finger in her mouth, watching Kara intently. After licking both of her toes thoroughly, Kara let her left foot drop gently into her lap. Holding her right foot, flicking her tongue between Lena's big toe and the next one, tongue in, toes apart. It was just like fucking.

Kara saw between her legs, how lovely her inner thighs look. Her cock twitch. With her thumbs, Kara massaged the top of Lena's foot, running her fingers along her soles. She alternated between fingertips and nails. A gentle murmur came from Lena. As Lena watched she licked her lips.

Unfortunately, the bell had rung. Kara grunted. She kissed Lena's feet for a final time before adjusting her clothes and quietly made her way from under the table. Lena also fixed herself. she smooth out her skirt. The shine of Kara's saliva still visible, if someone where to actually look. Kara and Lena weave through the crowd of students that was flooding the halls. Kara followed close behind Lena, who was in her phone. Kara followed her outside the school, the sweet smell of Lena's perfume was even stronger in the fresh afternoon air, and watching her swaying hips was absolute torture. Kara tried to avoid taking Lena on school grounds as best she could, but there were small pockets of students everywhere. Kara saw Lena's car parked near the school, she slowed her pace when she taught Lena would go to it.

But to her surprise Lena kept walking, not bothered by the presence of her driver. She avoided the car. Kara quirk her eyebrow, Lena was heading to a more close off area of the school. It was a location were people came to have sex of anything illegal, it was well out of range from the security cameras. Lena hugged herself against the wall turning to face Kara, her face was full of lust, the most seductive smirk Kara could ever get from a girl. Lena curl her finger, beckoning Kara to follower her, with that Kara jogged behind her. She didn't have many other options. Kara's body wanted Lena, the fantasy of her pressed against the wall, thighs wrap firmly around Kara's waist. The banging of their hips against one another, Lena moaning her name; it was all about to happen. And Lena didn't seem to care where they were.

The throbbing of her cock, her shorts felt tighter with each pulse. She couldn't wait to fuck Lena, to hear her name being scream, to hear it whispered against her ear, to hear it gasped as her fingers dug into those soft round, pale hips...

Kara was on fire. 

The blonde girl turned the corner. Lena flushed, back leaning on the wall, panties were around her knees, her legs parted inviting Kara to take her. Kara stiffened under her gaze, a shudder coursed through her veins, a chill running along her broad muscles. Kara forgot how to breathe. Lena's lips, those faint muscles shifting under her shirt, Kara couldn't help herself. Her eyes drifted downward, the movement of Lena's hand fingering her pussy in the open. Granted they were in a secluded area, it wouldn't take much for someone to see them. 

Lena's eyes focus on the large swell at the front of Kara's pants. The thick bulge, so prominent that her pants barely hang loose around her center. She could see the outline of its shape, she bit her lips watching Kara approach her. The tanned hands unfastening her belt then moving to the zipper, every motion Kara made, Lena's heart skipped a beat. Kara hand cupped the swollen penis in her strong hands, the throbbing of the veins, Lena could easily imagine her pussy filled.

Lena's features started to glow a rosy hue at the thought.

Kara knelt down to taste Lena's dripping cunt. Her tongue lapped up the sweet fluids, and she could hear the hum in Lena's response. She sunk a few digits in between those velvety folds, slipping her fingers deep into her cunt with slow, progressive strokes. Her tongue proceeded to flick at the swollen walnut of Lena's clitoris, moments before suckling with her lips. Slurping the juices, Kara loved the taste. Lena bit down onto her bottom lip, hard, silently craving for more. Her hand pressed firm in Kara blonde hair while her left hand plays with her swollen nipple, the massaging of her own breast; Lena was nearing her orgasm, she could feel the sensation already building up with Kara's pace.

"Fuck..." Lena murmured between breaths. She was so close before Kara stopped what she was doing. Lena whine, face pouty at Kara's abrupt stop. 

"Turn around." Lena did so. "Spread your legs." Lena complied. Kara's hands felt around her hips caressing the Lena's round, plump, toned ass. The dimples that sat just above her cheeks. Feeling the tender hands of Kara, letting go of her hips, then to only afterwards roughly palm giving a firm squeeze to the very plushy soft feeling buttocks of Lena. It took her by surprise; she was sure someone might've heard it, it was loud and Lena's moan didn't help none. Lena jumped at the contact, she felt Kara tightly grasp hold of her big, firm bum cheeks. Kara's hand still aggressively caressing and squeezing on Lena's ass. "So, fucking thick." Kara gave it another smack, the ripples of Lena's ass with each hit. Kara took to handfuls and gave a final squeeze. "Damn."

Lena looked over her shoulder; her eyes full of lust, saw Kara's face buried between her cheeks. "My ass really turns you on?" Kara didn't answer only humming her response. Her tongue moving in and out of her asshole, the rough kisses mixed with a little teeth around her tight hole. "Oh, shit. Fuck, fuck." Kara pull back, inserting two of her fingers, Lena gasped aloud. Kara's tongue worked alongside her fingers, spit also coming into the mixed. 

Kara continued reducing Lena's ass to a gloried, wet mess. The sounds coming from Lena proved she was enjoying it a bit more than Kara was; her back tense and her hips arched more giving Kara all the ass she could handle, and handle it Kara did. She hooked her arms under Lena's thighs; Lena's hips resting on her strong shoulders. She was taken back by her sudden movement, but adjusted to it by all means. Lena's hands held firmly on the concrete wall, the strong feeling of Kara's locked arms over her lower back and the gripping on her hips by her hands; Lena was in safe hands. Lena reached behind to grip Kara's hair, pulling her forward, deeper her went; her hole quenching from the smoothness of her tongue.

"That's it... just like... that. Fuck!" Lena held her legs tight around Kara's head. "Give me more." She urged her. Kara gave another smack to Lena's ass, holding firm the red cheek.

Lena's coarse, sexy words made Kara's penis twitch, she wanted to plunge her cock deep in her ass. But she wanted to return the favor for what Lena did for her, she obligated to do so; it's just who Kara is: giving back. The fluids ran down Lena's thick legs. She rocked her hips against Kara's mouth. 

Kara balanced Lena, feeling Lena tense, being afraid of falling, Kara fell to her back slowly; Lena seem to relax once she realized what Kara was doing. Lena's ass placed on Kara's face as she continuously, with missing a beat; pleasure her asshole. picking where she left off, Lena rode her face, hands resting on her own knees, she bounce her ass thick ass up and down.

"You like that?" Lena said. Kara panted between each face sit Lena gave her, at one point Lena sat fully on her face for a whole minute, Kara holding her by the hips. Lena looked forward seeing the swollen dick that was standing firm, thick and throbbing with veins, pointing straight up. The curving near the center of her length makes the tip of Kara's bulbous head face her tits. Lena's eyes widen at the full length,  _did Kara's dick get bigger?_ She wondered. Her lips foam at the mouth, Kara had the biggest dick she ever seen, it could rival a pornstar, her lips felt dry, she wanted Kara's cock. She edge forward, watching with anticipation, the faint sway her penis gives, each pulse given with each throb. Lean's smooth, velvet hands reach, taking hold of her dick.

"Oh, fuck!" Kara jerked her hips, thick spurts of cum shooting like fountain, Lena barley had time to react before pushing her cock towards the wall. The splatting of Kara's cum shooting out with such force. Lena jerked her cock rapidly, beckoning more of Kara's thick semen.

It was well over two minutes when they clean themselves. Kara was quiet as Lena fixed her skirt. She turned facing Kara who wore a sad look. "What's the matter?" Lena asked. Kara shrugged her shoulders, Lena walked towards her. Her hands cupped Kara's chin. A single finger raising her chin. "Tell me, Kara."

"I wanted to go further."

"You wanted to fuck me?" Kara nodded her head.

"Please don't think less of me, it's just that I thought..." Kara face down.

"It's okay, Kara. We can do it next time." Lena smile, Kara in turn giving her one as well. "I wanted it too. But, we've wasted enough time as it is". Lena kissed her on the lips. Kara arms holding around her waist.

"Next time." Kara said.

"Indeed." Lena palm Kara crotch. "I can't wait." Her tits pressed into Kara's, she lean over in her ear. "I'd love to eat your cum out of Lucy's ass." Kara's eyes went wide, her dick growing her pants.

She gave Lena a faint smirk. "Are you suggesting..." 

"Yes, I am. Besides I think she wouldn't mind, especially, what happen in the shower."

"She told you?"

"Of course. She meant to tell you, but I guess she got side track by something else." Lena stared down at her bulge.

"I guess she knows about what we did in the bathroom?" Lena nodded her head, all this time she planned to tell Lucy about what happen; when Lucy's already knew. _Why didn't she say anything?_ Kara's phone ringed. Kara groan as she  knew it was Alex calling her. "Hello."

"Kara, where are you, me and Maggie have been waiting for you?"

"Oh, shit, sorry Alex. Can you meet me in the back of the school. I got side tracked." Kara heard the groans from her sister.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Kara closed her phone. "She's pissed."

"Your sister?" Lena chimed in.

"Yup." Kara followed alongside her as they walked to the street. Kara was so caught up bout what to expect from Lena and Lucy she didn't hear the words from Lena. "I'm sorry what?" 

"I said, I wonder how Alex feels about you having a penis?"

"Oh, uh. Normal, I guess? I mean it hasn't been weird between us." Kara rubbed the back of her head.

"So, has she... you know... taste the forbidden fruit?" Lena smiled. _Was she trying to figure out if they had sex?_ Kara wasn't sure if that information should be let loose, it would be too weird for everyone one to know about them, even though it was just Lena wanting to know. "I can't imagine Maggie, how she must feel having her girlfriend around you. Wondering if she'll get curious and try you out. I mean you are just step-siblings." Lena was dead on serious. Her eyes never deterred from Kara's.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this Lena, but I assure you: I'm not fucking my sister..."

"Step! Step-sister. And for the record I personally feel there is nothing wrong with it, but if you're not, okay. I'm not prying, just curious..."

"If we indulge in incest?" Kara asked.

"Yes." A horn blew in front of them. A burgundy jeep pulled along the curb; it was Alex and Maggie. Lena saw the look Alex was giving her. "I'll let you know about out little arrangement." Lena leaned in to kiss Kara on the cheek. "And remember what I said: there's nothing wrong with it." Lena whispered followed by a lick to Kara's earlobe.

Kara sat in the back of the car. "You're driving, Maggie." Alex said, she climbed into the back with Kara. As Maggie begrudgingly climbed into the driver's seat, Alex slid to Kara's side and kiss her on the lips.

"Alex!" Maggie whined. "You can't do that, I was about to..."

"My sister!" Alex told her, this time with a little force. "Besides, I waited long enough. Don't you think, Kara?"

"Yes, my dear, sister." Kara smiled.

"Bitch." Maggie muttered under her breath.

Alex and Kara made out as Maggie drove from the school. Kara's hands roam over Alex's body for a moment, she cupped her both of her breast; Alex had chest were smaller than Maggie's, but still juicy enough for Kara's liking. The firm, round mounds of medium size tits filled her hands. "You like them?" Alex said.

"I think you know the answer to that, Alex." Kara said with a laugh.

"You wanna taste them?" She gripped Kara's hands while she grinded on her hardening cock. Kara opened Alex shirt as quickly as she could, she gave a final squeeze, pulling her blue bra down and rubbing her thumbs over the hardening nipples, her penis throbbing in her shorts. Kara kissed Alex, their tongues swirling, the sounds of their smacking filled Maggie's ears, she groan at them with irritation; she wanted Kara first, Alex gets to go home with her. Eventually, the kiss broke, Kara leaned down kissing the top of her breast, each one the size of Kara's palm, yet firm and high on her chest.

"That's good, Kara," Alex said, cradling her head like a baby. "Suck your sister's tits." Kara could feel Alex shiver at her own words, something about her committing incest was a turn on for her; even though they shared no relation, Alex loved the thrill of having Kara as a sister, possibly a fetish she's had. Kara fulfill her wish and suck at her small, rock hard nipples. She went back and forth, mixed with a little bite every now and then. Kara held them— making an absolute mess of them.

"Come on guys, will it be my turn?" Maggie called out. "Alex, I wanted to go first."

"You can have your fun when we get home, okay?" Alex moan as Kara sucked extra hard on one tit. "But first, your going to fuck your big sister, aren't you?" Alex stared down at her.

"I'm going to fuck both of you." Kara spoke. "In the mouth, tits, pussy and ass. I'm going to fuck the shit out of you both."

"I like the sound of that," Alex said. She reached between them grabbing her rock hard cock through Kara's shorts. "I can't wait to get this inside me." She unzipped Kara's pants and reached inside, Kara groan as Alex tried to free her cock. Kara help her by unbuttoning her shorts, pushing them out of the way, she raised her hips. Kara's pornstar size cock sprang free from between her thighs, dripping with a flow of pre-cum. Alex stroking it up and down, smearing it along her length. "I love how big you are, Kara. Alex said appreciatively, she bend forward over her raging bull, sliding her wet lips over the throbbing, leaking pre-cum cockhead. Alex moaned, driving Kara's dick further down her warm throat. Her head bobbing up and down, her lips a tight squeeze while her tongue runs over Kara's cock.

It was a bit the same as before, this time she was determined to take her time.

Kara sighed, one arm behind her head while the other held Alex down on her dick, the head of he cock bumping the back of her sister's throat now and then. Spit ran down her thick length to meet to the base where Alex used it as lube to slowly jerk her cock in her mouth. Blue eye found light brown ones in the mirror of the car, Kara smiled as she watched Maggie sneaking glances at them. She saw one hand on the wheel, the other in between her legs. 

Alex took Kara's dick out of her mouth staring up in her face. "I want you to fuck." She said. "I want it right now." She moaned out.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were getting around to it." Maggie chimed in. "Now I can fuck her too." Alex jerked her cock, letting go of it long enough to pull down her fitted hunter green jeans to the floor. Her long legs, toned with a faint show of muscle; not as thick as Lena's, but Kara wasn't complaining. Alex had curves and that was one of many things Kara liked about her. Her blue panties were the last to go, revealing her trim pussy already wet from the previous grinding.

"Nice, Alex." Kara said, licking her lips from the shine in her center.

"I'm glad you like it. Now get over here and fuck me, sis." Alex sliding back across the seat, her back against the door, her legs spread wide, welcoming Kara in her fold. Kara finished removing her shorts and boxers, shuffling to the side, moving to the center of Alex. She pleasure her with her tongue first, tasting the juices that was running like a half turned faucet. "Put it in, Kara, fuck me." Her cock throbbed. Kara grabbed her dick at the base and aimed it at her drenched pussy, slowly the head of her penis, warm between soaking, wet cunt lips. 

Kara looked at Alex, this was it, the moment. In the words of Lena 'there was nothing wrong with it' Kara slid her big cock into her sister's tight little pussy. The thick shaft going balls deep on the first thrust. Alex eyes went wide as finally, for the first time, Kara fucked her. "Oh my go... Fuck�— Kara, you're fucking..." Alex could barely get her words out as Kara went all in on fucking her.

"You lucking bitch,." Maggie said from the driver's seat. She stared in the mirror watching the muscles flex in Kara back, while her girlfriend's left leg was being in the air by Kara's strong right arm. It was held firmly in place against the backseat. Kara hips, digging in Alex pelvis.

She looked over her shoulder at Maggie. "Don't worry, Mags. You can have the pleasure— getting your ass fucked." Kara slowed her pace, watching as Alex grabbed her swollen, wet tits. She rolled her ass she pushed her cock back inside Alex making her whimper like a puppy.

"You'll take it easy, won't you?" Maggie asked, seriously. Kara had had a big dick and frankly she was a bit nervous; scared if you will.

Kara paid her no attention, she picked up a steady pace. Alex eyelids fluttered— eyes rolling to back of her head for a while, she was just moaning at the long thrusts, a big smile on her face. She seemed to be in her own little world right now. Kara gave her hard thrust to her uterus, jolting her from her daze. "Oh god, Kara, I think..." 

"You were out of it for awhile." Kara resumed her slow movement. She leaned down kissing Alex, tongues sliding over one another. Kara cupped her breast and continue fucking her at a much faster pace. "How's this?" Kara asked her. Shoving her entire length once again in her pussy, she held it there, feeling the her hot sister's wall clench her. The tight and juicy cunt grip her whole phallus. 

"So good." Alex breathed out. Kara began to moved regular. Alex gasp, reaching down between them trying to grab at the base of Kara's dick, she had enough to spare, Alex gripped hard, trying to encircle with her fingers, feeling her hands collide with her and Kara's pelvis. "Fuck you're thick, so fucking thick." She said. Alex pushed up, locking lips once again with her sister, she kissed for as long as she could hold for, falling down back to the sweaty cushion. "I've wanted this for so long." She confessed. it was true, ever since she first saw it, she's been curious and now here she was many years later taking it in the back of her car, being fuck by her step-sister.

Kara's hips moved little faster with each hit to Alex center. Both looking down at her slippery pussy lips split wide by her girth, her cunt clasping almost Kara's length tightly. "We're almost there guys. You may want to speed up Kara." Maggie called out. Kara 

"Make me cum Kara." The thrusting picked up, Kara shoving her cock at more rapid pace, her entire cock in and out of the wet pussy. Alex slim arms wrapped around the strong shoulders of her sister, Alex could feel her tits jiggled on her chest as Kara tear into her. Stuffing her cock deep inside Alex. Kara fucked as fast as she could, feeling the sweat under Alex ass, despite how cramped they are, Kara pound away.

"Nearly there folks." Maggie said. Alex grunted, looking up at Kara. Alex came on Kara's dick, drenching it in her warmth, her clench tight around the thick rod as Kara fucked through her orgasm, she felt it too. Alex bit down on her shoulder, her hips still turned upward to Kara's thrusting. "Wrap it up Kara, we're here."

"Fuck. No where near." Kara grunted hard. She wasn't able to finish. And just as Maggie pulled to the curb, Alex kissed her.

"Come to my room, later tonight." They smile at each other, kissing passionately in the wet seats.

"All right lovebirds break it up." Maggie said slapping Kara's toned ass, it barely jiggled as the her muscles flex on impact. "Damn Kara, you got a tight ass. I wouldn't mind fucking that one day." Maggie caressed it, rubbing the glistening sweat across Kara's ass, she stuck two fingers between her cheeks, brushing closely to her pink asshole. "Most def, I would like to fuck this." She stuck a single finger inside. 

Kara moan at the action. "One day." Kara looked stared at her, she's thought about before, even with James or Winn. But it never crossed her mind to do so with either of them. She did hint at Winn, though... maybe. Kara shook the thought from her head, Maggie was getting deeper in her ass with now two fingers buried to her knuckle. Kara gasped sharply, she loved when her ass got attention. 

"Easy there, Maggie, we're in the neighborhood." Alex said. Alex shoved Maggie's fingers away from the ass fingering she was giving Kara. Alex and Kara kissed Maggie good-bye, and they entered the house. 

"Hi, mom, bye mom." Kara and Alex said in unison. Eliza waved her hand as she was deep in conversation with a friend on the phone. Alex ran upstairs with Kara close behind her, she feel her little sister grope and slap her ass. They giggled, out of sight from their mother. Kara held Alex against the wall of the hallway, she kissed along her jawline down to her neck. Their hands roaming the other body. "Kara, wait till tonight." Alex told her.

Kara grunted. Alex took her face in her hands kissing her on the lips. "I promise Kara: I'll take care of you. But you have to wait, please." Kara nodded her head like a pouty child. Her and Alex went in their rooms. Kara laid on her bed, arms behind her head as she counted down to when Alex would greet her. She undress down to her sports bra, and change into fitted shorts that came mid-thigh. her cock placed to the side. Kara turn on her ocean sounds, she figured that would be best to fake out her mom; that she was sound asleep. 

It was well in the night that Kara was sleep. Her right leg hanging off the side, arms spread out, her blanket covering half her body, she was out like a light. By this time nothing was waking her. She tried to hold on for Alex, but her mom kept calling her out, soon Kara had slowly drifted off to sleep; she did hope: as she slept Alex might take the initiative to suck her off or something.

The next morning Kara woke early with the strangest feeling like no other; her penis for some reason was sore and she had a dry spots on her stomach, smeared across her thighs and her underwear seemed to have been tampered with. Kara smile as Alex must've done what she expected. Her morning wood hung outside her shorts, obviously they were to small to hold her a full hard on, her balls filling most of the lower fabric; she grip her dick. Kara winced at the pain subsiding. _Alex really gave to me, huh?_ Kara wondered. Despite it all Kara gave a few strokes to her erection, she pictured how Alex rode her cock like a bull, how her tits bounce, the way her face twisted from the thickness of her dick. The smell of sex filling the room from their love making. Kara grunted as she came on her sheets, the white substance splatting on her bed. She would have to return the favor to Alex later.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara was flipping through a booklet, grinning to herself. Yesterday, she had fuck Alex and it felt amazing and last Alex had gave her the time of her life; granted she wasn't present, but still... And Kara couldn't wait for it to happen again, wanting Alex to ride her dick hard. After what she did for her: Kara wanted it bad. To feel her long legs wrap around her, her fingers digging into her muscle back. Alex moaning aloud as her cock penetrated her wet pussy. Kara sat on her bed rubbing her cock through her pants, her penis feeling out to her thigh. Maggie was right: Kara did have a big cock, she became hard between her legs, already making a stain in her pants. Kara unfasten her belt reaching for her zipper her. She moved between her underwear fishing out her cock giving a few strokes. Kara knew she was alone; so she wasn't worried when she started moaning aloud her sister's name. Pants pushed to her knees, leaning on one left elbow as she pictured Alex between her legs, sucking on her balls Alex looking deep into her eyes. Kara panted, the thought of Alex making her about to cum, she fell back, mind wondering to another girl and another. Kara came close as she was now envisioning: Alex, Lena, Maggie and Lucy. The four of them pleasuring her. Kara's eyes went shut, the feeling of lovers caressing her cock and balls with their tongues and mouths. Lena and Alex would be on her dick, kissing, licking, sucking on her entire length. While Maggie and Lucy would suck on her ball, each taking a hefty nut in their mouth; the saliva from each of them soaking her genitals. Kara was close to releasing her essence when a knock came from outside her door.

"Kara, honey are you okay?" Her mother called. "I heard noises." Kara moved without haste as she fastened her pants. She tried to calm herself, making her cock go soft; the last thing she needed was her mom catching her masturbate. Eliza stood outside her door still; a few knocks to remind Kara. 

"I'm fine mom, just... stretching is all." Kara added a yawn for good measure.

"Okay dear, breakfast's on the table, so freshen up and come on down." Eliza told her. Kara gave n okay before she did as she was told. her penis manage to calm itself. She put on some gray jogging pants and a blue t-shirt. Kara came to the hall and sure enough she smelled what her mama was cooking. Kara enter the kitchen, everything laid out for her like a small banquet, she expected to see Alex her as well.

"Alex went out for a few groceries with Maggie. So, it's just the two of us." Eliza spoke, in her hand was white mug, Kara watched as she sat sipping from the brown trimming along the edge. Eliza was still in her morning gown: satin. It straps clung to her shoulders, whilst the rest draped on her shapely curved body. The gown stopped to the center of her thighs. Kara admire every movement her mother gave off when she came to the dining table, the opening of the satin gown showed off a portion of her cleavage. Kara drank and ate from her plate trying to keep her eyes from wandering. But it was proving to be difficult. Her mom wasn't making it easy for her.  Eliza rose from the chair making her way to the wooden cabinets , her mom has always been a short woman, standing at 5'6 she could barely reach the top shelf. Eliza stood on her toes fidgeting to reach the syrup she so carelessly forgot to put out.

"I could get it if you want, mom?" Kara offered. She needed to take her mind off of what she was seeing: the bottom of her mom's gown rose slightly from her rear giving Kara a view if her black laced panties. It made Kara eyes pop, her penis became slightly hard from her mom's attempt to reach the bottle.

"It's no problem, Kara, I almost got it." She said. "Eat your food. Gonna have to try something else." Kara quirked her brow, she believe her mom to grab a chair like a sensible person, but that wasn't the case. Eliza lift her left leg on the counter, her satin gown lifting on side as she pulled herself up. Her ass on full display in front of Kara. The curve and shape of her mother's faint muscles ass. Eliza's underwear moving in and out between her cheeks. Kara choke on her orange juice. 

Kara stood from the table. "thanks mom, it was good." With that she left her mother in a confuse state. She covered her front, storming up the stairs she went to her room to do the unthinkable.

She sat on the bed unfastening her pants, Kara masturbated to her mother's perky ass. It wasn't the sane thing to do, but Kara did it. even when she tried not to think on it. It happened anyway. Kara laid on her one arm, lifting her shirt, she stroked herself to completion, her thick sperm shooting from her cock. Some reaching her bare stomach, some splatting the floor with a soft thud. She fell back on the bed, panting heavily. It was wrong and she should've done it, but her mom looked so perfect: one leg prop on the counter, a small arch in her back, her soft muscles straining on her shaped body. Kara lost it. Kara's hand was soaked with her semen, her cock still hard; it seems doing it one time wasn't enough. It would have to come later, Kara hoped Alex would be here in time before she jerked off again. Kara hopped in the shower watching the stench from her body.

Kara came down stair dressed, she headed for the door. "Kara, where are you going?" Kara simply told her Winn, she left out the door. Eliza watched as Kara walked pass the side of the house. She tucked her bottom lip between  her teeth, smiling as she went back to cleaning the dishes; thinking about her little girl. Eliza turned off the water, dried her hands and went to lock the front door. She grabbed her phone and went upstairs to Kara's room.

The rest of the day went as usual. Eliza clean around the house and prepared dinner for her daughters, they watched a movie before calling it a night. Eliza watched her daughters go upstairs, she heard their separate doors closed. She sat on the couch flipping to her contacts, she dialed a friend.

Kara laid in her bed on her back, her arms behind her head, it was well in the night when she heard her mother closed the bedroom door. Kara stared up at the ceiling waiting for a certain someone to enter her room. She was anticipating Alex. Kara closed her eyes; that's when she heard it: the creaks coming down the hall. The noise was barely heard to the untrained ear, but Kara listened as they came closer and closer, they stopped for a moment. Kara smirk at how slowly Alex was coming; she darn near laugh at how patiently she was sliding along her wall. Kara laid back unzipping her pants, she left them fasten at the waist.

Kara gave it a few strokes, feeling her cock grow hard Kara fell back; pretending to sleep. The lights were still on in the hall so, it show from underneath her door. Her room was dark except from the little light from outside her window. A soft knocking came was heard , the knob twist. Kara closed her eyes; smiling on the inside. Kara's heart raced, pumping with adrenaline. The footsteps made their way inside the dim room careful not to wake her. Kara's muscles in her stomach gave a jolt. Alex hand ran up her strong abs. Her hands inching slowly down to the hem of her pants. Kara swallowed deeply, Alex had taken the bait. Kara felt her hand reach in her opening. Despite the darkness Kara bit her lip as Alex stroked her penis to life. Alex hand was trembling which Kara found to be strange; it wouldn't be the first time Alex was intimidated by her size. Kara gave a satisfied groan, hoping Alex would continue pleasuring her. Her dick moved in a slow motion, up and down Alex hand went, her grip was tight and Kara had to bite back a sharp grunt. This was much different from before: tough, but Kara enjoyed herself the best way she could.

Her cock leaked, running down her shaft.

The dip in Kara's bed rose, while her cock was still wrap in the firm grip. Kara heard the creak on the floor, soon she felt the other hand move to her erect penis. Her felt her legs part, breast pressed firm to her muscle thigh.

Kara couldn't take it anymore, the warm lips of Alex, Kara wanted to see her sister's lips wrapped tight around her cock. Kara can feel the swirling of her tongue around the head, it was magical and full of want of her dick, she groaned softly as show she was still sleep. Kara fought the urge to reach out and grabbed Alex head. Her cock pulsed, throbbing, wanting to fill the warm mouth with hot cum. The breathing was heavy, Kara was sucked deeper then ever before by Alex. 

 _I guess she wants to test how far she can go._ Kara believed.

Kara moved her hips slowly upwards, feeling her shaft slide along the drenched tongue. There was a kiss planted on her cockhead and the sound of spit following after. pre-cum oozing from the slit. More kisses and licks came; one after the other. Kara's dick was coated with Alex saliva now.

"It's— it's so thick." Kara's eyes open. Her room may be dark with barely any light coming through, but she recognize that voice anywhere. Mom. Kara laid still, frozen in place as her mother was sucking her off. "So good." Eliza mewled. She took Kara deeper in her throat feeling the thick bulbous head reach.

 _This is so fuck up. My mom's blowing me. And worse of all: she thinks I'm asleep._ Kara brain was in a bind, she wanted to stop her mother. But then her mom would be ashamed of herself and their relationship as a family would fall apart. Kara needed to do something, fast. Her mind went straight to Lena, Alex, anyone she could put in the scenario. She had to erase the image of her mom's bobbing head. Kara's hips now moved involuntary to her mom's suction, she went with it: if it mean to finish this quickly, Kara took it. She moved, synch with Eliza's movements to take her daughter's cum deep in her mouth. Kara couldn't help it, she peek one eye open; her mother, sloppily playing with her dick and whorishly as she slapped it on her face. The smear of her saliva across her face: she seemed possessed.

Eliza slowly pulled one hand away from Kara's cock to her balls, massage the hefty sack with her saliva coated hands. Her other hand continue to stroke the thick, stiff, throbbing shaft.

Kara thrusts her hips trying to speed things along, watching tears of effort as her mother deep-throated her. With nine inches of hard, throbbing cock-meat stuffed down her throat; Kara risked choking her mother with the reminder. Still she wanted this to be over. Eliza gently bobbed her head along the nine inches of cock, she tried to take more, occasionally shoving a tad bit further on the dick. After a few minutes of trying she had manage the ten inch mark. Her lips ran over, dripping the wet substance on Kara's bare thighs; her cock smear with faint red lipstick.

Her dick jerk as Kara was about to come down her mom's throat. As it turned out, Eliza believed Kara's moments to be her having a wet dream. So she didn't mind when Kara eagerly face-fucked her, stuffing her throat for a few seconds, she suddenly felt her shaft expanding. Kara was coming in her mother's mouth. She closed her eyes shut as tears ran down her face to her ears. Eliza coughed as the white slime coated the walls of her mouth and throat; this resulted in jizz leaking from the corners of her lips. Kara could hear the gulps, the swallowing, her was taking her cum.

Despite Kara struggling loudly, moaning, her mother believed her to be sleep. As for Eliza with the dumb smile on her face, licked her lips. Their was nothing to be ashamed of in her eyesight. She stood in front of Kara's mirror looking at the mess her daughter left on her face. She gave a once over on Kara's softening penis, sucking a final time.

"Hah," she breathed out, kissing along the length. "I needed that." She wiped her lips, leaning forward she kissed Kara on the forehead thanking her for the late snack. She confessed she'll be doing this from now on, until Kara found someone that made her happy. Eliza cleaned her daughter's dick covered cum, pulled her pants and fasten her belt and zipper.

"I need a shower." She said. Kara still held a slight bulge in her pants. Trying hard not to take her daughter right then, she left out in the hall, closing the door quietly as not to disturb anyone.

Eliza didn't bother turning on the warm water, she let the coldness wash over her. Her pussy still ache for her little girls cock, it twitched at the very thought of Kara plunging deep in her nether regions. Even her back door. Her body shiver at how that would look: Kara's strong hands holding her at the waist , sinking her dick deep in her asshole while pulling her hair. telling her how much of a whore she is, that she wants her daughter's dick above all else. Eliza moved her fingers to her soaked pussy, sticking two finger inside she masturbated Kara ass-fucking her. Eliza's already made up her mind: before the summer was over she will have Kara butt-fucking her.

Kara sat in her room. Unable to fall asleep, she dwell on the events that just transpire: her mom sucked her, she sucked her dick. And she loved every part of it. Why would she do such a thing? Kara rose from her bed, grabbing a set of clothes she headed for the shower. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

It was early an the morning: Kara sitting on her bed. She was afraid to leave her room, facing her mother; Kara didn't trust herself to be around her. What her mother did was strange indeed. But despite it all it felt right. It was enjoyable, Kara couldn't deny that. A knock came from outside the door. "Kara, are you awake?" It was her mother. Kara took a deep breath, this was it, she had to face her. Kara calmed herself, feeling the tension the moment her door opened. Eliza came into her room. She was wearing her nightgown still and her makeup was light, hair fixed around her slender face. Her robe hugged to her curves, she came closer, hips swaying. Eliza sat next to Kara lifting her hand to her lower thigh. Kara's heart raced, the memory of her mother sucking her cock playing over like a loop.

"Kara, are you okay?" Eliza asks. She moved closer to Kara. "You don't look so well." Her thin hand touch her forehead. Indeed, Kara wasn't feeling well. She felt temptation riding in her, a spark of lust boiling in her loins. Eliza leaned over, Kara's eyes glanced in a downward direction. Blue eyes staring down at her open cleavage. Kara moved from her, putting her back on her headboard, her action had shock her mother. The sudden movement, a look of disgust. Eliza wasn't sure if it was directed at her.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Her eyes lingering on Kara. She lifted her right leg, bending it at the knee to sit partially on Kara's bed. 

"No."

"Kara..." Eliza came forward.

"Leave me alone mom, I don't want to be around you right now!" Kara yelled. Eliza's eyes widen at Kara's words, never had she ever said such words or tone spoken to her. Eliza stood heading for the door. She paused before she finally stepped out. Kara heard the door slam. Kara sighed realizing she told  her mother off. 

* * *

It had been nearly a three days now since Kara had real words to say to her mother; the most they ever say 'bye and 'good morning,' Eliza so went so far as to not to be in the same room with her. Alex was a bit in the wind, she didn't understand what was happening between them; when she would speak about it to Kara about: her sister would tell her off. Kara was to ashamed too speak on the matter. Kara tried to make for hurt feelings; knowing in she was part to blame for what happened between them: she didn't have to lay there and take it. In other words was it so much different from what she was doing with Alex? They are sister after all. 

Kara's tried speaking to her mother, but unfortunately, her mother no longer seemed to have words addressing her. Her attention went to Alex majority of the time. Kara went to  school feeling lost, confused, she never saw Eliza in that way before: a wanting lust. Sure she was attractive and Jeremiah was lucky to have her, but he was gone most of the time. Kara could tell her mother had needs. Maybe that's why she did what she did? Kara needed to know.

Eliza had dropped her in front of the school, she drove off. Not giving even the smallest of good-bye's. Kara regretted those words. When she came to the hallway, she saw Maggie waiting near her locker. The short brunette was dressed in her usual clothing: black skinny ankles jeans and a custom made t-shirt of her and Alex kissing. It was tight on her, clinging to her chest; showing off the hand size of her breast. It also showed her slim waist and flat stomach, bringing the attention to her navel. Kara's eyes drifted lower, loving at how Maggie's pants showed fitted her, showing off her curves. Kara watched Maggie's plump lips enveloped a red lollipop, watching the thick lips pucker. Her cheeks hollowing out; hearing the pop. Maggie soon looked in her direction. Her and Kara locked eyes. Maggie had taken this time to tease Kara: planting kissing to the tip and flicking her red coated tongue around the circular suckle. Kara blushed at the brunette. The hallway was practically empty and the other students totally oblivious to Maggie's little show. Maggie moved the suckle in between her lips; the back 'n forth motion of the lollipop making Kara hot between her thighs. Brown eyes fell to the bulge forming in Kara's pants. The Cheshire cat like smile; Maggie was enjoying the response she was getting. With a push she walked from Kara's locker and motions for her to follow; of course Kara's being who she is: no way was she turning down free pussy.

After slipping out of the hall and pass mind wandering people. Kara followed Maggie to the gymnasium, the doors open and she shut behind her, usually they'll be lock before the time.

"How did you get the keys to the gym Maggie?" Kara inquired.

"I have my ways." Kara raised a brow. "Not what you're thinking Kara. I have a friend." Maggie explained with a grin, she move pass Kara locking the door behind them.

"A friend?" She asks.

"A friend." Maggie replied. "Now let's go the locker room. There's something I want from you." Kara considered what Maggie could want from her. "So, what's going on with you and Alex?"

"I wasn't aware anything was wrong." Kara responded. Lately Alex's been asking about the tension Kara and her mother been showing. Alex was troubled frankly, she didn't want a broken family and by all means necessary she was going to make them love each other; whatever the cost. Alex needed her family. It scared Kara really; to know what her sister might do, and now she seem to have told Maggie about their family issues.

"Listen Kara, it's not really my business to know what happens in your family, well except when you fuck Alex. That I need to know." Maggie chuckled. "Damn, just thinking about it..."

"What are we doing her Maggie?" Kara said. Maggie caught up in her imagination.

"oh, right. So I want to my ass fucking now."

"Now! right now, here?"

"What's the problem?" Folding her arms. Head tilted to the side. "Anyway lets do this." By now most of Kara's fat, semi- erect phallus was bulging, the outline of her thick cock forming along her thigh. Maggie pulled her fitted jeans around her knees. Kara licked her dry  mouth at the appearance of Maggie athletic legs, known for her playing sports like volleyball, tennis and running track. She quickly became popular amongst the male students and few females students who wanted Maggie for themselves. They loved to watch when she would run in her shorts or when she jumped to spike the ball, how her tits would bounce. And Kara, even herself wanted Maggie since then. She just never made a move because of Alex, but now she had her, in this moment all to herself. Maggie's ass was average, but shape nicely, very nice. The two voluptuous caramel-colored cheeks looked to be barely contained in the tight blue silk panties. Her most epic feature her body has; of course all of Maggie was amazing from her blown-out hair to her arched smooth feet. Maggie was a goddess within her own right. But right now Kara wanted that ass, that meaty, thick ,fat ass that stuck out. Begging to be fuck by every dick known to man. Kara's hand itching to squeeze such a treasure, that juicy rear asking for Kara to pound her. Kara held back as long as she could.

Maggie apparently notice the lustful staring in her lover's big blue eyes. She turned to the side arching her ass out for display, it's not like she needed to. Kara unzipped her pants, her member was peeking out the side of the boy-shorts she was wearing. This brought a soft giggle from the shapely lips of Maggie.

"So. What would you like to do first?" Maggie held her tits together, squeezing the plush mound of flesh between her fingers. "My tits. My ass." She turned to Kara swaying her hips in a seductive way; like a stripper she put on a show for Kara. All the while her pants still around her knees, even then Maggie was able to move. "Or do you want to start off with a blowjob?" She pop her lips. 

This brought Kara's eyes towards her plump mouth; after being near hypnotized by Maggie tease, Kara very much wanted to face fuck her sister's girlfriend. Kara walked up to her, the brunette was only a few inches shorter than Kara: roughly around the same height. Maggie's slim build compensated for her thick breast, ass and thighs: flowing in perfect curvaceous body. 

Kara pulled out her dick giving a few strokes to harden her thick cock. Maggie's eyes ran over the massive, swollen cock. "Blowjob it is." Maggie said. She grabbed Kara at the base, kneeling before her: a dollop of pre-cum came from the slit of Kara's bulbous head. Maggie gave the tip a lick, sucking at the seam she taken the whole of the dickhead in her mouth. Kara's hips involuntary shoving two inches in her mouth.

"Someone's eager." Maggie smiled. Stroking Kara's cock the slender brunette took a deep breath... and with that Maggie wrapped her soft, velvet lips around Kara's throbbing head. The oozing pre-cum sink in her mouth as she gently began sucking, her wet nimble tongue swirling so right against the tip. Kara responded with a sharp, pleasured gasp. Maggie went deeper on her, taking as much possible: at least four and a half inches at best. Pulling her head away from Kara's dick she caught her breath. She smiled up at the dazed blonde. Maggie went back at it; fulfilling her task at giving Kara one of the best bj's she ever got.

After several minutes. Kara moaned at the fast pace movements of the mouth the pleasure her. With another sharp gasp, thick ropes of hot cum pumped in the welcoming mouth. Her sticky white jizz painting the walls of Maggie's mouth. Maggie shot Kara a glance of victory, like it was a competition, she pulled back. Swallowing the pearly liquid with a sigh. Maggie took hold of Kara's dick. "Damn this thing is murder on the jaws." They laughed.

"Now your turn." Kara said. She raised Maggie off her knees kissing her hard on the lips. The aftertaste of sperm on Maggie tongue as they slip passed each others mouth. Kara moaned into the kiss. Her strong hands moving to cupped Maggie firm, juicy ass. Spreading them apart: Kara inserted her middle fingers in the tight hole. This made Maggie gasped in her mouth, head falling backwards. Kara pressed to fingers in her hole. Kara spun Maggie around. Maggie's hands went for the bench that made her haunch over more then she needed to. Maggie felt the warm. soft kisses closed to her hole. The wet tongue rimming her, her fluids leaked from between her legs. Kara sat her bags over to the side followed by her blue flannel shirt. Maggie watched her remove her t-shirt finally, she suddenly went limp at the magnificent body of a goddess. Granted she's seen her countless times; it feels only now she has come to appreciate her girlfriends sister. Maggie didn't think she could be more turned on, and yet she felt herself begging for Kara's touch. Kara knelt her, strong hands gripping the thick thighs. Maggie's legs began to spread, leaking already from her clenching pussy.

Kara went back to pleasing Maggie. She delicately touched her sternum with the tip of her tongue sending a sensational wave throughout her body. Maggie couldn't stand the teasing, if she did that a few more times she felt she would cum right then.

"You ready?" Kara spoke. She stood upright stroking her fully erect penis. Maggie felt her cock slid between her thighs and tried to coolly respond with a cunning lie, when in truth she was burning with fear of anticipation. She stared into Kara's ambitious and lustful blue eyes and found herself helplessly overwhelmed with something she never taught she'll feel from another person.

Instead of her witty remark, her voice croaked. "I love you." Her heart choked her throat. She's always felt something for Kara, but she didn't mean to say it aloud and especially not like this. She was terrified for an instant before she felt a kissed at her nape and the thickness of Kara's shaft squeeze between her tight pussy. She gasped and groan at the soft penetration of Kara's phallus. Kara planted more kisses along the back of her neck, her arm looping around Maggie's waist. Her firm tits flushed against Maggie's thin coated, sweaty back.

Kara moaned over her, holding her close like a lost child. She buried her cock deep in her wet folds; the sensation overwhelmed her as her walls clench her. Kara reached for Maggie's hand, removing it from her clit. She instead replaced it with her own. "I don't want you to do anything. I'll take care of you." Kara breathed in her ear. She bit down on her ear, sucking the earlobe. The slick sensation struck her like lightning. Her back arched, pushing  her ass into Kara taking more of her length. 

"Fuck." Maggie moaned. Her hands stayed planted on the bench of the locker room. Her cries of pleasure filled the empty room. Her throat cracked out a whine. Kara knew what she wanted and as her lover she would oblige her. She stood upright, her strong hands gripped Maggie's ass, she made sure Maggie was ready. She thrust her hips forward. Maggie cried aloud as she was fuck at a much faster pace. Her right hand fell to the locker room floor, she balanced herself while she took the pounding.

Her lust was doubled over. _Pe_ _rhaps Kara would prefer her then Alex._ That idea set her off and she felt that naughty idea enter her brain just as she felt a thumb pressed her asshole. Maggie cooed at the feeling, her body pressed against the finger happily. The feeling of Kara's strong thumb felt amazing as her pussy continue to be pumped— full of Kara's dick. Coercing the fluids from her.

Maggie wanted her, badly. Her feelings finally realized by her girlfriend's sister. She moaned for a mixture of pleasure and frustration. She shivered and clenched as she felt Kara's strong hands grip both her cheeks once more, spreading them, she pushed both her thumbs in her ass.

"Ahh!" She couldn't control herself. Her breathing was out of control. She had never felt like this before— this sensitive before.  _Oh wow, this is amazing._ She shook when Kara touched her clit, she was so caught up in herself; she never felt when one of Kara's thumbs left her hole. She felt the juices dripping down her legs, she felt like an animal: bent over the bench, mounted like a wild horse. Repeatedly being pounded into the oblivion. She never thought Kara could be this rough: she dreaded what she would do to her ass. 

"Fuck! You're amazing Maggie!" She heard Kara say.  _Better than Alex?_ She wanted to say.

Kara came to a slow pace. "Fuck Kara, that feels so good. Fucking thick!" She felt her thrust again and voice cracked a high-pitched moan. "Just like that, oh god!" She was still moving slow, steady.

Maggie grounded her rear into her in agony; she wanted Kara to move faster again. She felt her cock slowly leave her body, she groaned with a disappointed pleasure. Despite wanting Kara to fuck her more, she was grateful for the break. Her body felt weak and sweaty. Maggie figured they were done when Kara's hands left her hips.

A crack sounded off in the room as Maggie screamed. "How's that?" Kara repeated the action again in rapid succession. Maggie's been spank before by Alex, but she hasn't experienced Kara's slap-ass.  It was hard and painful, but she felt she could learn to love it.

"I love it." She cried out. "Do it again Kara. Slap my fat ass!" She did and Maggie moaned, the pain spreading out and heightening her lust. She buried her face in her arms, her thighs held firm together, ass held high. "It's all yours." She wiggled it for Kara.

"You bitch. You're gonna get now." Kara grinned a mischief grin as she grabbed Maggie by the ass. She spread them wide preparing to shove her dick in the welcoming hole. The bell rang and Kara groan at the sound.

Maggie struggle to lift herself up, so Kara help her to her feet. They shared a passionate like lovers. their tongues overlapping each other. Kara's dick planted between both their sweaty stomachs. Maggie helped herself to it by running her hands along its length, the slick, wet substance of her pussy juice. She massage the thick cock in her hands, stroking her. Kara also helped herself to Maggie's ass, feeling the meaty pound of flesh in her strong hands. her dug in, gripping strongly. She didn't want this moment to end. And it wasn't going to.

"Come on I know a spot where we can go." Kara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 4 reading. I'll try to update ASAP!


	14. Chapter 14

The computer lab was empty. Kara pulled Maggie inside with her. They kissed and embrace each other. Maggie was hoisted in the air, her back pressed against the wall, her legs rested on Kara's strong arms as her fingers dug into the thick mounds of flesh of Maggie's ass. Maggie moaned feeling the single finger pressing in her ass. She had worked in her ass with her middle finger, making sure she was well prepared for her thick cock.

Maggie remained in that position for a time. Kara let her down slowly before she herself laid on her back. Maggie squatted over her cock reverse cowgirl, she rotated her hips forward a bit, lining her ass to Kara's tip. Its bulging length with veins ready to enter the depths of Maggie's hole. Kara held on to Maggie's hips as she guided her cock. The head penetrated firmly in her lovers ass. Maggie gave a moan as she worked her ass nice and slow on Kara. There was little to no resistance, which only meant Maggie's been practicing. She was preparing herself for this very moment. The question was 'how long?' Maggie's ass had swallowed half her cock in an instant.

"Fuck." Maggie grunted. Her asshole stretched around the shaft. She paused, her panting suggested: she wasn't fully ready for Kara's thickness. Kara was going to let her adjust to the size, but Maggie had other plans. The pause was brief then she continued to move her hips along, impaling her thick ass firmly.

"Oh shit, Maggie that feels so good." Kara's eyes shut at the added movement. It felt amazing what Maggie was doing. Her ass had taken Kara so easily and now she was determined to make her cum. Overflowing the walls of her tight hole. Kara still couldn't believe her cock was buried in Maggie's ass,, something many of her counterparts wanted to do. Their moans was kept quiet as possible, but Maggie was losing it. She was fucking like crazy, sure enough Maggie was beginning to get louder and Kara was concern. Someone would here them. "Maggie... shit, be quiet."

Maggie's ass smashed down on top of Kara's pelvis, eagerly taking more of her inside. Kara watched as her sister's girl lost herself. 

Kara thought back to the events in her life, all the women she taken over the years. At the time it meant something to her, giving pleasure to desperate women and fulfilling fantasy to some of the most erotic of the bunch. Granted Kara enjoyed some of it, but it all seemed frivolous now. She's pleasure so many then. Kara was never like this, it was all her friend: Vasquez, she made Kara the girl she is today, a sex hound for pussy and ass. Kara loved it, yes, but now it seemed like a loop that played on and on in her life. She was tired, tired of the day-to-day life of fucking some school girl or woman in some store. Kara wanted more, a real relationship. Someone who would love her and she them. Even with Maggie here right now, her juicy ass moving in a blur, Kara wanted love.

"Fuck me Kara." Maggie wasn't holding back, she was really giving her all in making Kara cum. And that was on Kara's mind right now. Did Maggie really love her? Or was that just in the heat of the moment? Kara loved her too, but she wasn't sure on that capacity. Maggie was with Alex, it would be unfair to take that away from them. Alex, Kara's sister whom she also loved. For Alex it was no mistake: Kara loved her and nothing would take that away from her. 

Kara raised her hips, slamming into Maggie with all she had, giving her the buttfucking she wanted. She slammed in hard again and again, going deep in her. Maggie rotated some more then leaned back, hands resting on Kara's tight abs. Her ass was hungry and it had quite the appetite.

The fast pounding soon slowed, getting weaker. Kara legs gave out which Maggie would pick up the slack. She once again started moving up and down on Kara's meat pole, taking over from the thrusting. Maggie soon spun around, never removing the shaft from her wet pussy, her juices drenched her ass and Kara's hips, thighs. Maggie had taken this opportunity to ride Kara fast and hard. Her hands moved to her chest, squeezing her breast whole in the palms of her hands. The caramel coated ass clap loudly filling the room, there was no way Kara could prevent it from sounding off. Kara did nevertheless try to minimize the sound by holding her hips, but she made it more pleasurable for the lustful lady above her.

"Your dick is so good. I love it..." Maggie said. "Yes. Yes." Fuck me Kara. Fuck me." She continued to moan and squeal, holding on tight as she rode that fat thick in her ass. Then Kara came with an idea. She need a way for them not to be discovered. She knows wants to be fuck hard in the ass, but apparently it was making her go nuts. Kara slipped her dick out of her ass, slid out from underneath her and stood up quickly. It surprise Maggie of course, whining from the emptiness. "W-what are... you doing?" Maggie could hardly get a word out. 

"Get up. Against the wall." Kara lift her up with her arms. Now she was going to give Maggie what she wanted and also control the playing field. ,aggie stood up, moving with Kara's pulling her, her front was to the wall in seconds.

Kara reached down to raise Maggie's right leg off the floor, holding it there. Then she gave her ass a hard slap and shoved her hard cock back into her hungry asshole. Maggie gave off the most sluttiest of moans Kara's heard from the brown head girl.

"Take it in your ass, bitch." Kara's choice of words fuel Maggie's lust. Kara balls deep in her butthole.

"Oh! Fuck yeah." Maggie said. Yeah, fuck my slutty ass. Fuck my little hole." Maggie began meeting Kara's thrust as she was pounding into her. Her arms supported her against the wall and with one leg up in the air, she looked vulnerable.

Maggie seemed to bring her voice down, but Kara couldn't risk it. She held her hand over Maggie's mouth, the muffle cries vibrating in Kara's palm. Kara was getting close to climaxing. She picked up the pace, dropping Maggie's leg, Kara moved her fingers to touch her clit, teasing the swollen bud in rapid succession. Kara needed her to cum. Her thrusting became faster, she felt Maggie's body shake. Maggie had lost it from her ass fucking. No sound came from her mouth, her body writhed between Kara and the wall. 

Kara could hold out no longer, she pulled her cock from Maggie's hole. Maggie fell to her knees spreading her mouth wide to welcome Kara's thick sperm. Spurts of semen coated Maggie's face and hair. Her mouth was full with Kara's juice, over flowing from the corners of her mouth. Maggie had manage too swallow most of it, she licked as far as her tongue would go while the rest she simply scooped up with her fingers. She sucked and licked her fingers clean of the white substance. Her eyes felled to Kara's still hard cock, taking the base in her hand Maggie was more suck on the head, enjoying the throbbing she felt in her mouth.

While Maggie took more of Kara in her mouth balls deep, Kara shut her eyes, placing her hands in Maggie's hair. Moving her hand to the back of Maggie's head to feed her more of her dick.

"That was amazing Maggie." Kara pulled back from the drenched mouth, saliva and cum on her penis.

"I'm glad you liked it Kara. I really enjoyed the ass fucking too." Maggie smiled up at her. Kara smiled back at her. She loved Alex and now she had Maggie to add to the fold. Kara was happy. 

The day was over and Kara found comfort in two of the women in her life that made her happy.

Kara, Alex and Maggie laid in the apartment, naked and tangle in the sheets of Maggie's bed. Maggie on her left, her face close to her breast while Alex laid on the other side, her thin lips pressed in the nook of Kara's neck. 

This was the life.

The gym was semi packed with people of all shape and sizes. Kara worked the dumbbells, the flexing of her muscles attracted women and men alike. Kara fought the urges to deny their advances. She had two beautiful women waiting for her. It was later in the morning that Kara had left them and came to the gym. She worked hard to keep herself in shape, with now two women to please she would need to be at the top of her game. But nothing in the world could prepared her for what was coming  next.

As Kara worked out she thought about what Lena said to her those weeks before. About if Kara and Alex had ever consider fooling around. Was Lena interested in that sort of thing? Kara wondered if Lena had ever condone in incest and if so with whom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry updates are slow. Work barely gives me time to write anything. Thank u 4 ur patience.

The house was empty, everyone was gone except for two sweaty individuals. Kara had invited her secret lover her mother's home. In the Kara's bedroom, she slammed her hips into the wet pussy. 

"Oh, fuck! Kara! Fuck me harder!" Lena screamed as Kara held her arms above her head, pounding her into the mattress. Their fingers clasped together as Lena wrapped her tone, curvy legs around the blonde's waist. Their moans filled the room, or possibly throughout the house. Lena's sharp, lustful cries of pleasure, the warm breath from her lips breathed on Kara's ear. Lena tighten her hold, pulling Kara deeper inside. Kara's cockhead hits her cervix unlike ever before. She gave Lena pleasure beyond anything she's experience.

Lena saw flashing stars from Kara's unrelenting thrust. After all this time Kara still continues to amaze her. Kara knew just how to fuck her, how to hit her most sensitive areas, she just wanted to scream. Lena loved every single second, inch of Kara's thick veiny cock. Kara fuck her, even after four orgasms. Kara grunted and groan at the intense sensation of having Lena's pussy squeeze her cock so eagerly. "Fuck, Lena, you're so fucking good. I love your pussy so much." She panted, thrusting hard with each word spoken to the Luthor girl. "I can feel you holding me inside." Kara sat up above Lena, placing her hands behind her waist. She lifted her hips from the wet sheets, the cool breeze blowing across Lena's tone, thick ass. Kara pounded her at an angle, her cock raised in the hot pussy. The wet smacking of their pelvis slamming into each other. Kara was going wild and Lena could feel another orgasm preparing itself. 

"I'm coming again." She whimpered. Lena hands held onto the bars of the headboard, back arched from to accommodate for the savage fucking. The hard piece of wood smashes against the wall as Lena's breast bounces, moving up and down. Lena gasped sharply, a muted cry of pleasure. Kara grinned. This was Lena's fifth one, she Kara was getting close to breaking her record with her. Lena's nails dug into the muscles on Kara's back. She pulled Kara down giving her a deep, sloppy kiss, all the while Kara's hips never faltering. They still continue to pound away, making loud wet noises. The skin on skin contact, the sheets were wet with sweat, and juices from Lena's pussy. Kara has yet to cum and refuses to do so until she has made Lena have her six orgasm or seventh. 

"Kara... let me... r-rest a bit." Lena's voice was barely above a whisper. Kara grinned. No was she going to miss this opportunity, to make Lena cum six times. Kara was on roll, watching her lover's body all sweaty and tapped out, it brought back memories of her sister and Maggie. She had made them both have five orgasms straight, she intended for six, but Maggie had to go and their mother came home. 

Her mother, Kara had almost forgotten about her, what she did that night. Ucking her cock and swallowing her cum. Kara assumed that that would be the end of it, but the image seared itself in her brain. She loved her mother, but could she really involved her in what was happening with Alex: mother and daughter fucking together. It was no different than what they were doing. No, perhaps in another life it would be just the three of them, right now Kara had enough on her plate. She'll have to let slide what her mother did.

Kara focus her attention on a exhausted Lena, her body rolled on her stomach giving a plain view to the hungry blond behind her. A wicked grin came to Kara’s lips, there was something she always wanted to do with the Luthor girl. The timing couldn't be perfect. The actual sight of Lena's ass that was all for her. Lena’s pale round ass was lifted in the air. Her curvy body posed in a downwards dog position. She gasped at Kara's action, pale sweaty skin glistening from the sunrays that shine through the open blinds. Kara's pink tongue licked her lips slowly, blue eyes beholding a glorious sight. They looked over Lena’s body, knowing how well Lena craved to taken this way. Kara was silent, placing her hands on the plump cheeks, each have a handful of flesh in their palms, she spread Lena's cheeks apart. She rubbed her thumb, clearly over Lena hole, watching closely. Kara wanted t know if Lena was okay. Her blue eyes look at emerald green, they were filled with want.

Kara's cock throbbed from underneath her lover's soaked, battered pussy, craving for the tightness that was Lena's ass. There was a twitch in the back of Lena’s skull, she knows what Kara wants, but was she ready? Could she handle the monster that would destroy her sweet, innocent hole. Lena didn't have a chance to speak before Kara started to penetrate her ass with her thumb. Lena fell forward, she panicked at having her ass played with. Before it was no problem, she loved it, but she never had anything other someone's tongue. 

"Lena, what' wrong?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry, Kara I'm not ready yet." Lena explained. Before it was nice, feeling Kara's godly tongue woke her ass like no other... well not like someone else in Lena's life, that could be considered equal like Kara. A smirk came to Lena’s lips, unseen by Kara whose eyes were  looking concern. If Lena wanted to stop, or afraid to do anal Kara would understand. Lena could have all the time to she needed, Kara was patient.

The buzzing of Lena's phone shook Lena from her thoughts, she reached over to grabbed her black coach purse. The golden zipper pulled back. Kara watched Lena pulled her phone out, it was her mother calling. Lena answered. "Hello mother. I'm over at a friend's." Kara rolled her eyes, she wanted to fuck Lena, and her mother was ruining that. Lena laid on her back, legs spread. her pussy still drenched. Lena busied herself talking to her mom, so Kara laid between her thighs, she hiked up Lena's legs, despite her silent protest. Kara's strong arms moved under Lena's thick thighs, resting on her muscled shoulder. Kara slid her forward, burying her face in between her legs. Lena hand pushed on Kara's head; Kara ignored Lena. She moved placed open mouth kisses on Lena's pussy causing her to gasped in the phone.

"No mom. I was startled by something. Yes, I'm sure." Lena tried to recovered, but she was sure her mother recognized that sound. Lena frowned at Kara, mouthing her to stop. Her only response was two fingers being shoved in her, she almost dropped her phone at the force, her back arched making Kara smile, this was too good. If she couldn't get Lena's ass, she'll break her record of Lena's orgasm over the phone with her mother.

"Tease." Lena mouthed. She silently groaned away from the phone. It seems she was in the mood of a sudden. Kara went back to eating her pussy. Her tongue moving between the folds, rapidly flicking the swollen clit. Kara leaned over Lena cupping one breast in her hand, while she continue to vaginal fuck Lena. Her hand filled with Lena's left breast, feeling the pink supple nipple in her mouth. Lena starting to breath heavily through her nose. Kara bit and pulled the nipple, then soothed it with a light kiss and tongue. She did the same to the other. They peaked and hardened easily with Kara’s skillful mouth, soon Lena was on edge underneath Kara, twist 'n turning, thrashing and panting, trying to gain stimulation from rubbing her thighs across Kara's strong, goddess of a body. Pulling away, Kara took a good look at the woman below her.

She was spread out wonderfully. Her black hair spread out like a fan around her head, her naked body turn out from Kara's vigorous finger play and skillful tongue. While Kara observed her work, her cock harder then ever, pointing straight in Lena's line of sight. Lena tried to composed herself, but it was proving difficult to do with Kara looking at her with hungry eyes and her thick, veiny dick staring her down. Lena knew that looked anywhere. Put simply, Kara wanted to shove that hard cock down her throat. Lena admits she always wanted to try that: talking on the phone with someone while she's being face-fucked.

Kara stood fully over Lena, hand grasping the base of her cock and forced the tip to brush Lena’s lips. The Luthor was done with Kara's teasing, not being able to do anything else but suck the head into her warm wet mouth and form a seal with her plump lips. "Lena." Kara said as quietly as she could. Her jaw clenched tight, watching Lena’s wet mouth closed tight around the tip, her pale hand stroking the inches she wouldn't take yet in her mouth. Lena knows how to work Kara's dick, knowing the right spots to kiss and lick, she's made her mission to know every inch of her penis. Kara's body leaned back, placing both of her hands to grasp her own swollen nipples. It left her body taunt, abs tight, flexing every muscle in her upper torso. It brought joy to Lena, making her suck harder, sucking for Kara's tasty cum.

Lena stared up at her. Kara was magnificent, a goddess above her, feeding Lena her godly staff of pleasure. If Lena had to say, Kara was her Supergirl in the comics she read, a mythical being of raw power, and she chose Lena to be her concubine. Her human that would pleasure her whenever her goddess called on her. She didn’t care how desperate she looked. How she was sucking Kara’s cock with such zeal, the slurping sounds Kara plainly hear. 

More likely Lena's mom was hearing it too. She was still on the phone talking Lena's ear off. 

"Yes mom, I can hear you. I am listening. No... I'm having ice cream with my friend." Lena tried her hardest to convince her mom. "Hmm. Of course. Okay..." Lena hung up her phone. 

"Finally. I was starting to wonder if your mom enjoyed hearing suck 'ice cream.' Is everything good?"  Kara said to her. She placed her hands on Lena's head. Her finger laced throughout her black hair.

"Yes everything is perfect." Lena sucked hard. Swallowing the spurts of precum gleefully. Tongue, lips and hand moving together until she popped Kara’s thick cock head from her mouth. Panting hard to try and catch her breath, she almost forgot how thick Kara was.

A thick line of spit and cum connected her lips to the thick wet cock. Lena used both of her small hands to spread the glisten along the upward curve of Kara’s cock.

Kara moaned, arching her hips into Lena’s perfectly soft hands. Lena went back to placing her mouth on Kara’s cock. Mouth sealed around her head, tongue lashing across the soft flesh. Her mouth moved forward, taking Kara’s cock deeper into the warm wet heat of her mouth pussy. Her tongue curling and uncurling under the soft meat pole.

Kara watched with wide eyes as Lena bobbed her head without restirant, fucking her face own Kara's meat stick. 

The wet slurping sounds were back. Matched with Lena bobbing her head. Kara rolled her hips forward to fuck Lena’s throat. Spit and precum dripped from the edges of Lena’s mouth, covering her chin and upper position of her body with it.

"Fuck, Lena. I’m gonna cum in your mouth pussy." Kara couldn’t hold back, the tight band in her stomach was too intense. She was too worked up from watching Lena. 

Her hands tightened down on Lena’s skull, squeezing it tightly as she roared. She pressed Lena’s head all the way forward until Lena’s nose was press to Kara’s lower abs. Lena swallowed down the near sweet tasting cum as best as she could. It overflowed her mouth dripping out of the corners of her plump lips and dripped down over the curve of her chin once Kara finally pulled her still hard cock from Lena’s mouth.

The heat still burned and pulsed in between Lena’s legs. And by how Kara’s cock was still throbbing hard, Lena could see she wasn't done with her. Lena ran her tongue along to clean the tanned cock. Swallowing down everything Kara gave to her.

"You. Are. Amazing, Lena." Kara leaned down to place a kiss on Lena's lips. The salty taste of cum on her tongue. Lena still had cum on her lips, she pushed Kara back and reached for her phone. Lena held Kara's penis along her face, she made an 'O' face. Kara's cock was flushed against her cheekbone. She snapped a few shots before changing it up: one with Kara's dick in her mouth , another with her kissing the cockhead, Kara's penis laying on one side of her face. Three of her sucking and licking Kara's hefty ballsack. And the finally one of Kara's entire cock shoved deep in her sweet, velvet warmth of her mouth. That one had Lena's eyes fluttering. Lena even made a video of Kara stroking her massive cock over her face, and cumming thick ropes of cum on her semi soaked face.

The video ended with Kara slapping her cock on Lena's face, rubbing her member along the strands of cum. And Lena once again taking the glorious dick in her mouth.

Kara and Lena laid in the bed. "That was fun." Lena spoke. Her naked legs rested on Kara's flaccid penis. Her fingers teased the soft phallus.

"Yeah, it was. Shame I couldn't get at that ass though." Kara commented.

"I'm sorry I know how much you wanted to. I just wasn't ready yet." Lena liked ashamed, she wanted to try it. But she made a promise to someone she loved equally to Kara. Her main concern was, how would Kara take it when she finds out.

"Lena it's okay if you're not ready. I wait. I love you."

Lena was quiet for a short moment. " I love you too, Kara." 

The door slammed making the naked duo jolt out of their comfort. "Shit. Alex!"

"Kara, you here?" Alex called out to her. Her footsteps were heard on the stairs. She was quick, a little to quickly for Lena to leave the room. Instead Kara led her to the closet. The door open and Alex smile at a naked Kara that was making her way to the bed. Alex observed the room, the stained sheets and wet cum on the bed.

"Just couldn't wait could you?" Alex walked up to her. Placing a kiss on her lips. Her face contorted. "Kara did you eat your own cum?" Alex chuckle. "That is so gross, I like it." Alex kissed her again. Her hands roamed Kara's naked form, tugging on her semi-hard cock. Kara did the best she could to play it safe. Alex had no idea that Lena was in the closet.

Alex pushed her on the bed. She removed her pants, taking off her sweater. Her thin gray t-shirt the only thing left on. She straddled Kara's cock, moaning out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones that's new to the story: it's mainly sex. Little plot.

It was happening. It was finally happening. Lena, front row seat to the greatest show on earth. She had her suspicion's of the Danvers sister's, but she never thought she'll see it in person. Wrong on so many levels, but who was Lena to judge. It was magnificent, beauty beyond anything Lena has ever encountered. She twisted the knob to Kara's closet watching between the small crack of the door. Lena looked at Kara's pathetic attempts of pushing Alex off her. Lena laughed to herself. Kara with all that muscle, she could easily throw Alex off if she wanted. And to make it all the more worse, Kara's hard on was prominent, Alex couldn't stop herself from putting it in her mouth. She was bobbing up and down on the hard dick, the slurping of her deepthroating Kara's cock. Lena figure she was the only one that could do such a thing. Alex had training; Lena was sure Kara played a hand in it. 

All sorts of questions ran through Lena's head: How were they fucking? When did it start? Does Maggie know? Did Alex do anal yet? _Shit, did Alex do anal before she did?_ That question struck a nerve in Lena, she wanted to be first, feeling the thick shaft against her walls, throbbing in her ass as Kara pounded her into oblivion. Lena felt a tingled between her legs, she was getting turn on. She spread her legs apart, her fingers played with her wet folds before she shoved them inside, fucking herself. She stayed quiet, watching the incest before her eyes. She moved her other hand to her clit. Lena was growing envious of Alex, she wanted Kara's dick right now, tasting her salty cum flavored cock. She wanted to choke herself on the phallus.

Her moans were held inside, she didn't want to interrupt them... yet.

Lena came up with an idea. She manage to grab her phone on the way and Kara's was just beside her. The blonde haired woman laid on her back, left arm behind her head while the other held a gentle hold on the back of Alex head. Kara seemed to be caught up in the pleasure her sister was giving; she clearly forgot Lena being there. Lena type in a message to Kara's phone; if she wasn't going to join the sister's she can at least have some fun with them. Kara's phone vibrated, she looked over pulling the phone to her. Alex continue to blow her, she slowly bobbed her head and stroke the penis gently. The younger sister stared at her phone, shocked at what the girl in the closet had sent her. The message from Lena was telling Kara to fuck her sister. Kara smirked at the message. Lena flipped her phone to record as Kara moved atop Alex, she watched as the youngest of the Danvers settled between Alex legs. Kara positioned herself, lining her cock to the entrance of her dearest sister's pussy. Alex cries of pleasure filled the room, the slapping of skin on skin action rocked the bed. Their moaning, music to Lena's ears.

She fingered herself, shoving three fingers inside deep inside, her moaning barely above a whisper. Lena held the phone as stiffly as possible, the image before her was too much. Emerald eyes focus on the powerful thrusting of the tanned hips: Alex ass jiggle to the pounding, the force from how hard Kara was giving her. Lena could see the length of her lover's phallus plunging into Alex.

Alex held tight on Kara's arms, her mouth biting down on her right shoulder. Lena can tell Kara was bound to have a mark. Lena moved faster with her fingers. This was too good; how could Lena be so lucky. The camera to the phone zoomed closer on Alex face: contorting in pleasure as the thick cock moved swiftly in 'n out of her, diving deeper in the depth of her pussy. Kara's hand reached for her short hair; holding tightly on he back, her lips kissing on the sweaty neck. She slowed her thrust slowly then fast, alternating between the two. Kara raised her body, holding Alex legs to her chest as she arched her own, thrusting in the overflowing drenched pussy.

Lena's own pussy juice was leaking profusely, she swear she was standing in a small puddle, she didn't care. Lena loved the way Alex groaned, moaning underneath her sister. "I'm close, Alex." Lena heard Kara say. Lena shook herself from her own high, she wasn't ready for Kara to end it, not now. She quickly sent another text to Kara's phone, she watched as Kara carried out her wishes. Her heart raced as Kara took Alex from behind, it was wild, primal. Alex faced the closet door, unaware of Lena's presence, her head shoved in the bed by Kara's strong hand. Her tanned hand held firmly in the brunette hair, she then pulled Alex by the hair, arching the older Danvers back. Kara pounded her like god, with one hand holding her by the hair her hips slamming into her hips. Lena loved Alex cries, seeing the ripples go through out her ass: Kara, balls deep, drawing her hips back in rapid succession. Lena loved it, she loved it, it was the best thing ever. Her hands trembled as she now had her second orgasm while watching the sisters'. Kara's stomach muscles tense with each thrust, they were slick with sweat. Her body leaned further back making Alex moved to her hands. Her mouth hung open; Lena can imagine the pleasure she was feeling, having her pussy filled the brim with Kara' dick: it was thee best thing a girl could get.

Alex cried louder, begging for more of her little sister's cock. Lena never knew Alex could be a bitch for her cock, her sister's cock anyway. Kara pushed her flushed on the bed she placed her tones legs on both sides of Alex sides, she took a good hold on her hair and once again Kara gave mayhem to Alex pussy. Alex body writhed and undulated underneath Kara.

"Wow," Alex breathed out. Her little sister moving slower. And she loved it. Even now, Kara's dick was buried into her tight, deflowered pussy. Her breasts rubbed against Kara's round tits. Lena groaned, unable to believe how amazing it was to simply watch Alex get fuck by her sister. Kara couldn’t help drawing back her cock through the sloppy depths of Alex pussy. Alex gasped out, her eyes widening at the feel of the dick sliding through her folds. Kara thrusted back in, she rose up for a moment, baring her round breasts and hard nipples. She wiggled, Alex pussy squirming on her cock. She reached for the firm breasts, the mounds topped by button nipples.

Kara groaned, pressing her strong body against Alex. She rested her forehead against the brunette's, staring into her eyes as she pumped her hips. Their flesh caressed each others. With the sunlight flooding in, it was so romantic. And that just made it better. Their nipples kissed. Kara's was bigger and they tingled as they rubbed against Alex. Her hand stroked her sides, savoring the feel of her older sister beneath her palms. Her silky thighs rubbed against Kara's, another delight. And her little whimpers… the way her voice quivered as she thrust all the way into her depths was intoxicating. Lena couldn't get over how she loved hearing Alex make such sounds of pleasure. To see her squirm beneath Lena's goddess.

"Oh, I love your cock so much, Kara" Alex moaned. "So much. This... is amazing. I can’t believe it. We’re making love." Lena almost cried at Alex words, she was right. They were making love, sweet, passionate love. And Lena smiled at the young sister's in love.

"Yes," Kara moaned, pumping faster. Alex hot, tight pussy clenching on Kara's dick. "Oh, you feel amazing." Kara pulled her cock from the wet pussy, she moved to Alex face. The soft lips engulf half her length, Alex boobed her head to the thrusting, moving in synch with her sister. Two strong hands moved to the back of the brunette's head, fingers tangled in the sweating strands. Alex moaned around the phallus, loving the way Kara's sick moved about her mouth, she swallowed more of the shaft. Lena wish her camera could zoom further on the spectacular blowjob Alex was performing: Lena admit the older sibling was well gifted in the art of sucking. The raven hair girl smiled at Kara's facial expression, loving the way it twist from the pleasure. Alex must be good indeed. 

"Suck that dick, Alex. Suck it you fucking bitch." Lena whispered close to her phone. She was going to enjoy watching this again in her private time. Lena continued to insult Alex in the filthiest way possible. She didn't mean anything by it, but she did love things she said. Lena carried on as she Kara was now face-fucking Alex, the slurping and gagging on the thick shaft, Lena knew it was only a matter of time.

"Oh, fuck, Alex I'm... I'm about to come." Kara sped up her hips. She moved Alex to the floor, letting her head fall back to the side of the bed. Lena had an obscure view of Alex face, but a clear line of sight of Kara tone, muscular ass. Her legs spread, her balls hung low to Alex neck, the hefty sack slapping her throat as Kara tilted over, hands resting on the bed. She pounded Alex face in the mattress. The creaking, grunting, moaning and gagging. Kara was relentless in her assault on the over drenched mouth; Lena could see the pre-cum and saliva rolled down Alex breast, she could only imagine what her face might look like. Lena imagine tears streaming down Alex face from having her throat filled and lack of air. Her face covered with sweat, pre-cum and saliva. 

Kara's ass flexed on Alex face, she was giving single powerful thrust now, waiting at least two seconds before she slam back down on Alex. Her balls rubbed against the throat as Kara fell forward more on the bed, her upper torso flat to the mattress, her legs spread wider from Alex head. She spread-eagle over the older Danvers face, pushing her cock further, deeper in her sister's throat. Lena trembled at the sight, her knees weaken and she was about ready to stumble.

Lena saw the half of Kara's length plunging the older girl's throat.

"Fuck!" Kara yelled out. Lena's eyes widen. Alex mouth erupted like a fountain around the dick, the white semen spewing from the corners as it poured out and around her long neck. The white substance spilled over her breast, moving swiftly passed Kara's tennis sized balls. "Swallow it, Alex, swallow it all down for me." Kara rose on her hands, thrusting her cock slowly in and out of her Alex mouth. Kara stared down at her, loving the way Alex held eye contact, never faltering in Kara's sight. The gulping could be heard amongst the soft panting Kara gave. Kara stood up, removing her dick completely from the semen filled mouth, what Alex couldn't swallow spilled over from the removal of Kara penis. 

"Fuck that was amazing, Alex, you really know how to suck a dick." Kara laughed And Alex joined in with her. Lena held hers inside, but she was laughing as well. Kara was right: Alex can suck a mean dick.

"Well I have you to thank for that, Kara." Kara leaned down to kiss her sister. The sperm spread over their mouth from the deep tongue action. Lena's eyes once again going wide; she never thought Kara would taste her own juice. "Should we take a shower? I feel mucky." 

"Let me get the water going." Kara ran out the room, butt-booty naked. 

Alex heard the water run, she laid on her back. Exhaling softly she, she had everything she wanted: Kara, Maggie, her life was perfect. Kara returned; she sent Alex first, "start without me, I'll be there in a minute." Alex kissed her on the lips, which made Kara's heart melt: it was sweet and full of love. Kara felt in her heart, Alex loved her.

The door to the closet open. Kara stood seeing a exhausted Lena, laid out on her closet floor. Her body was covered in sweat, and among other wet substance. Kara just smiled at her, she helped Lena, after what seemed like a good two minute or three, Kara helped Lena out of the apartment. "We'll talk later, Kara." She place a small kiss to Kara's cheek and a nice firm grip to her flaccid cock. The warm touch made her cock tingle, feeling the blood rush to her center. Lena felt the one soft cock, harden back to life. It made her smile at the fact that she could get her hard again; at the same time sad,  she knew Alex was going to get the pounding of her life. Lena gave another kiss, this time on the blonde's lips. Lena left; the door closing behind her. Kara sighed as she watched Lena from the window, the raven hair girl stood as her car drove in front of her; the younger Danvers girl watched as a older woman step out of the car. Her and Lena was roughly around the same height. Her beige suit tailored to fit her curves, not as curvy as Lena, but she still looked amazing. 

"Kara!" Alex yelled for her. Kara came to bedroom, naked and shock at Alex going through her phone. "Maggie sent a message. I responded, but I saw some interesting messages." Kara's eyes widen and her cock soften with her heart beating faster than she could run. Alex was sitting on the bed, wrapped in a teal towel, flipping through Kara's phone. 

"Alex, I can explain."

"Lena was here all this time? Watching us?" Alex eyes focused on the phone the entire time. "Telling you what to do to me?" She showed the phone to Kara; the text messages she received from the third party. "Geez, Kara. What if she tells someone." Alex was angry as she held a faint frown.

"She won't. Trust me." Kara said.

"Trust you? I can't believe Lena knows. Kara how can I trust?" Alex stormed out the bedroom. Kara sat on the bed with her arms spread wide, her legs gaped. She was naked still. Kara was sure Alex would've punched her like before, frankly she took it better than she thought. Kara walked to Alex room, there was faint whispers; Alex was speaking to someone on the phone. Kara listened the best she could, but thick door prevented her from doing so. The heavy footsteps paced back and forth in the bedroom. Kara heard Alex giggles, who was she talking to? Kara wondered. She knocked on the door, quickly hearing Alex discard her phone call.

"Alex?" Kara called out. "Can we talk, please." The door open and Kara stared at a somewhat angry Alex. The brunette pushed past Kara, she entered the bathroom, hearing the water run: Kara decided not to bother her. "I guess she's still pissed." She said quietly. Kara exhaled deeply, she went back to her finding her phone; she dialed Lena's number.

"Kara?" Lena said. Her voice sounded winded, she was panting.

"Lena, are you okay? You sound winded." Lena laughed on the other end. Kara could hear another voice in the back: an older woman, maybe. It was hard to tell. "Lena we need to talk about Alex. She knows about you seeing us, and she's really pissed." Kara heard the faint laughter again. "Lena are you with Lucy right now? Fuck it, I'll call you back."

"Kara don't worry about Alex. I'm sure she'll get over it, besides I'm sure she doesn't mind me knowing; I'm not telling anyone. Oh, and Lucy went to stay with her sister." Lena told her. "Talk to you later, Kara." Kara was about to hang till she heard Lena didn't hang up. Kara listen closely to the familiar sound of pussy play. Lena was with someone other than her and Lucy. Lena was panting, moaning in the phone. Someone was pleasuring her. Did she know she was still on?

The hall floors creaked. Kara saw Alex enter her room half naked with only a t-shirt on, her hair damp from the shower. Kara's heart beats a pace faster; the sight of Alex long, smooth legs, the way her hips sway while she walks towards her. Her hand rested on Kara's shoulder; slowly pushing her flushed against the headboard. Her shapely legs straddling her. Kara watched as she no longer showed a angry expression. Alex took the phone from her, she sat it down next to them. Her smooth hands cupped Kara's cheeks. Alex leaned in close, her lips inches away from  the thin pink lips of her little sister. Her right hand caress the pert breast of Kara: it moved across her tone abs to her hip bone, finally the object that she seeks: Kara's thick phallus. Alex rose, she sunk Kara deep inside her. They both gasped at the smooth entry. Their lips crashed in slow passionate kiss, it was slow and loving; a kiss unlike any they shared before. Kara's hands moved to Alex hips as her older sister rode her lovingly. Alex held Kara close: fingers tangled in the blonde hair. The tongues of the Danvers sisters caressed the other, both breathing, panting in the others mouth. Kara could feel the shiver in Alex body, the way her pussy clenched around her shaft;  the feeling felt brand new, like Alex was virgin. She thrusted a pinch harder into her lover making Alex gasp hard, her lips finding Kara's neck. Alex bit down on Kara's pulse. She picked up the pace of riding Kara's cock. Blue eyes looked up to brown eyes filled with lust.

"I thought..." 

"I love you, Kara. I'm not gonna give that up for anything." Alex kissed her fully on the lips. "I guess I'm addicted." The Danvers smiled as they continued. Kara was happy: Alex had forgiven her in such a short time, but she wasn't complaining: she missed Alex, even in that short time span. 

Kara thrusting upwards. Alex met her pounding by her own. Kara grunted as she came close to coming. Cum boiled out of her, shooting into Alex welcoming pussy. Every eruption sent a deep sensation throughout the sisters body, it was amazing, feeling so much different then before. So intense. Alex worked her cunt up 'n down on the thick cock. She milked Kara for everything she had. The hot sperm spilled from the cracks of her pussy. Alex moved even well after Kara's ejaculation: she rode her cock with such a wild abandon, working her pussy, grinding her clit hard.

Alex fell forward holding Kara around her shoulders for support. She could feel the throbbing subsided: Kara's cock flaccid inside her. Kara started to move when Alex held her tighter, holding her closer then before. Kara held Alex face in her hands.

"I love you Alex." Alex smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara opens her eyes to the morning light that peaks through the beige curtains. The sound of birds chirping outside. Her hand reach out to her side feeling an empty space that was once filled. She looked to her right finding Alex gone from her bed. Kara rose from the bed: naked. Her flaccid penis hanging between her legs, she called out for her sister with no response. The muffle sound of the shower came from bathroom down the hall. The air smell like lavender; a fragrance Kara enjoyed. The events of yesterday came flooding her thoughts and her cock jerked. Kara made her way towards the shower stroking her cock to a full hard on, the slick head glisten by the over head lights in the hall.

The door slowly open: Kara ready to plunge her cock deep once more in her older sister. She stopped when she saw her mother and another woman in the shower. The was foggy with steam from the hot water, but Kara was sure that was another woman. Their bodies was tangled, arms clasped around the other, legs intertwine as they moved slow against each other. Kara stared in shock, surprised at her mother. She had no idea her mother preferred the opposite sex, or even was curious about it. Her mother did suck her cock that one time. Their moans were faint above the running water, but Kara could tell her mom was enjoying herself, her moans was a bit louder: this woman was pleasuring her mother to the fullest, the figure went don to her knees, her mother's body pushed against the glass shower door: the woman was going down on her. Kara imagine everything being done to her mom. She was loving it, one of her legs raised by the mysterious woman was placed on the shoulder of the other woman. Kara was becoming quickly aroused by the sight and sounds that escaped both woman, the lapping of the tongue followed by the slurping of her mother's pussy juice. Kara could something going inside her mother, it wasn't to long or even short; the pink color told Kara it was a dildo. The woman was pushing it up in her mom's pussy, it was fast and aggressive: a relentless force of pure, lustful nature. It was also passionate as Kara saw the woman, also was gentle with her mom, loving. The woman stood holding her mom by the waist. She could see the shape of their faces inching closer to one another. 

Kara reached for her cock, her hands moving for the cockhead. The thick pre-cum oozing from the slit of her penis. Kara slid her tan hand over the tip, smoothing the wet substance along her shaft. Her jerked her cock faster, hearing her mother cry out from the pleasure, it made Kara feel some type of way. her dick pulsed, throbbing to her every tugging.

There was no words to describe Kara's feelings. Kara's gaze fell from the duo in the shower to her hard cock in her hand, she was leaking profusely. She was close to cumming. Kara moved slowly up and down, her wet fingers twirling around her head. She love hearing her mom moaning from this strange woman. Kara bit down on her bottom lip, the fapping of her cock, her balls swaying forwards and backwards from the force of her fapping. Kara panting deeply, she was closer to release. Her eye shut tight as her cock burst in the bath towel Kara pulled in the nick of time.

As her orgasm subsided. Kara closed the bathroom door quietly; seeing her mother a final time: pushed up against the shower door, her frontal facing Kara, their eyes locked on each other. Kara froze in her glancing. Her mother was looking straight at her; knowing someone was there. Kara slowly made her way out, shutting the door behind her. She went to her room got dress, her phone had two missed call from Lena, and two text from Alex.

The messages from Alex read: _with Lena meet us her at Big Belly Burgers._

Kara wasn't sure what it meant, but she kind of had an idea. The mystery woman would have to wait. Kara ran for her mother's keys and, going to meet her girlfriends.

Hopefully they'll both get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry 4 errors.

Kara arrived at the restaurant where Alex and Lena sat: the two side by side, their shoulders touching in almost a romantic way. Kara sat in front of them; a small booth in the corner. They were out of sight and at the same time had clear view of their surroundings. Alex wearing her leather jacket, her left hand holding her cup of Latte while her right arm casually hanging on the back of Lena's neck rest. Kara observed them both. Lena saw nothing wrong with how close Alex was, or the fact that her arm was around her neck and her hand dangerously low to her breast. The two stared at Kara like everything was normal. Alex holding sipping from her drink while Lena holds a smirk about her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kara asked. 

"First off." Lena spoke, leaning further into Alex chest. "Your sister didn't appreciate the messages."

"No I did not. But, after I digress, I quite enjoyed it. After finding out it was Lena giving the orders, it turned me on." Alex explained to Kara; in three min or more. Kara just sat and listen, hearing how turned on her sister was. She wonders if she should have done this a long time ago.

"I guess the only thing left to do is fuck." Kara looked at Lena, blue eyes shifting between the duo. "What do you say Alex?" Lena tilted her head upwards. Kara watched as the two women kissed with tongue, moaning in each others mouths. Kara felt her cock jerked under the table. Lena groped Alex breast, kneading her fingers deep in the soft mound. Lena's hand went under the table, eliciting a soft gasps from her sister. Alex white teeth hooked on Lena's bottom lip, a firm, but soft grip, she tugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kara smiled. This was going to be awesome...

On the drive home Alex lift Lena over the shoulder, carrying her up to her bedroom, she threw Lena down following up with tackling her. They kissed with surprising passion. Lena placing her hands on Alex's ass, squeezing through her fitted Levi jeans. Though Alex had come to terms with Lena knowing their secret. Kara was skeptical; that thought went away when she saw her on top of Lena. Kneading her hands on Lena round, firm breast. She grinned, loving the sight of her women, rolling over each other, their lovemaking a glorious sight to behold. Kara positioned herself at the foot of the bed, right where her sister and lover were making out. Their clothes removed shortly after. Kara had full view of Alex small, soft tone ass, her lace panties hugging her ass cheeks. Kara pulled the underwear off and placed her hands on Lena's hands, together they pulled Alex's butt cheeks apart.

Kara leaned forward licking from her sister's clit to her puckered rosebud. Alex eyes rolled to the back of her head and shuddered as Kara pressed her strong tongue into her asshole. Alex moaned open mouth. Kara continued to eat Alex's ass while Lena held her cheeks open. Spreading her as wide as possible. Alex writhed at the strange new sensations of Kara's finger. Kara and Lena focused their energy, not on their own pleasure, but on the pleasure of their guest. Lena had already experience Kara's anal play, now it was Alex turn. Lena rolled on top of Alex, straddling her strong, soft muscular legs to Alex sides. Lena by comparison was thicker, bigger than Alex was, but like Kara Alex had Lena beat on the definition. Kara took the hint and moved down to begin eating Alex out. Her tongue swaying to the clit of Alex, moving her pink tongue through the folds. An idea came to Kara, but it'll have to wait. Kara wanted to fuck both of them. Kara stood behind Lena, she gave a few strikes to her thick, juicy ass; the soft ripple from Kara's smack made Lena cry out. 

"Fuck her, Kara, let me hear her scream your name." Alex stared at Kara with eyes full of lust. Kara nodded while unzipping her pants, she kicked off her boxers. Her hands held Lena's pussy open, using the juices to lubricate her cock. The young Danvers made sure to clear coat as much dick as possible before shoving it deep in Lena's welcoming hole.

"Oh fuck." Kara and Lena said in unison. Alex placed her lips on Lena's to muffle her moans. Juices from Lena trickled down their thighs, the slapping of flesh filling the room. Kara hands gripped Lena's waist; she pounded, never relenting in her assault, she thrust harder and move faster on the Luthor. "Damn, Lena. Your so good. I fucking love it." Kara pulled the raven hair, arching her back. Alex played with Lena's clit. Enjoying the lustful cries of her sister's girlfriend; now hers. Alex wasn't going to let this go, she always wanted to fuck Lena; Kara had just gotten to her first.

"You're so big, Kara." Kara moved Lena between Alex legs pushing the raven head girl to Alex wet pussy lips. Lena lapped at the labia; Alex squirming, her nails dug into Lena dark black hair. Her tits jiggling as she humped against Lena's mouth, her orgasm building. Kara could see her face twitching: Alex was getting close. Lena always did have a way with her mouth.

"Fuck her harder, Kara. FUCKING HARDER!" Alex arched her back, giving herself to Lena completely. Kara heeded her sister's words, picking up the pace; pounding Lena like never before, making Lena gasp loudly at the new force in Kara hips. "Just like that. Make this bitch a whore with your dick." A wicked smile plastered on her slim face. Kara pound away, putting it on the way inside of Lena. Luckily, Lena was accustom to Kara's thick shaft. Kara pressed forward. Groaning, the tip of her penis reaching Lena's cervix. Pleasure shivered through Kara. The hot walls clenching her, her eyes fluttering in her head as she thrust forward deeper and deeper. 

"I will, Alex. I'mma fuck her so hard." Kara went hard and faster, gripping Lena's sex ass, pumping her hips. Kara could feel Lena's pussy clenching her cock. Kara's groin smacking the back of Lena's smooth porcelain thighs, this she did multiple times before she acted on her idea. Kara gave a final thrust to the overflowing pussy. "Lets give her the special, Alex." Kara breathed out.

Alex sighed when Lena stopped eating her out. She rose from underneath Lena; bare-naked ass swaying as she went to the closet of her room. In it was a medium size box, she open it pulling three nice shape dildos. Lena's eyes widen at the length of each one. The red one five, the blue about seven and the pink had to be at least nine inches. _The fuck when Alex had time to buy these?_ Lena asked herself. The toys were quite unique; top of the line dildos. If you didn't look closely, you couldn't tell the difference between Kara's dick and the ones Alex was holding. Although they were a bit smaller. Lena loved looking at it. Alex stood before her, shaking her hips back and forth, watching Lena's be hypnotized by the realistic silicon cock . "Alright, bitch. Choose one." Alex said.

Lena looked confused for a second then realized what she was choosing. She wrapped her shaking hand around the blue one; Alex scoffed at her, "pussy." Alex was calling her a coward as she strapped the dildo around her waist. Pulling her back down onto the bed. "And you call yourself a Luthor." Alex said in between kisses on Lena's face. "I'll show you how a _real_ Danvers fuck. Kara's all show." Alex smiled, lining herself to Lena's pussy.

"Really?" Lena looked to Kara, who was chuckling to herself. "Guess we'll have to see then, now won't we?"

"Indeed." Kara chimed. "Let's see how a Danvers fuck." Alex was ready. As ready as she would ever be. Deep down she was nervous as hell. Kara saw it in her sister's eyes. She clearly wanted to make a good impression for Lena. She gave her sister a thumbs up, like she had just written a marvelous article, and not like she was about to fuck their girlfriend. Alex started to laugh but stopped as she saw Lena's waiting expression. She cleared her throat, a deep breath, she pushed her fake cock to probe Lena's pussy. Kara knew from experience how awkward it was to hump something or someone for the first time(if you had a penis, that is)Alex inhaled sharply as she penetrated Lena. Her thrust started out slow as she slowly pace herself, not to harm Lena in anyway. It was a natural flow, a smooth sway in her hips. Kara did what she could to make Alex feel good about herself and to take the judgmental thought from Lena.

Kara moved behind her sister, squatting behind her tone thighs, she kissed along them to her curvy ass. Between her sister's legs her fingers reached for the winking hole of Lena ass. She placed two fingers inside making the young Luthor gasp. It was an unexpected move, but welcome by Lena. Besides she was use to this kind of play by the Kara. Before it had only been gently play with fingers and Kara eating out her ass. Lena gently rocked her hips while Kara explored her ass with her hands. Two fingers slid in easily, then it was three; stretching her, which earned a groan of pleasure to the Danvers ears.

By the time Alex noticed that Kara's fingers had disappeared, She already had her penis pushing halfway gently in Lena's pussy. The Luthor woman had her eyes closed; moaning aloud her name. Alex was surprised, she didn't think this would ever happen: Lena calling out her name, not in a million years she figured. "Keep going, Alex." She said. "Fuck like a whore." Alex smirked at Lena's words.

Kara pushed forward an inch and paused, feeling Alex clench. She let out a shaky breath and relaxed, allowing Kara to keep going without hurting her. It took several pauses, but eventual Lena had taken the entirety of Kara's fist in her ass. Kara pulled out just a little, ever so slowly. Then pushed herself back in, gently stretching her Lena's asshole. Lena needed more, wanted more. She moved her hips. Kara and Alex moving to meet her in response, each one thrusting a bit more and a bit faster. Lena felt more full then she had ever before. It was uncomfortable in a good way, like after a big banquet her mother would throw for them. The two Danvers pounding into her in a rhythm. Like a beating heart. Lena needed this to never end. Her mind melting as she became enthralled to their pleasuring her: Alex fake cock slamming her pussy, as well as Kara's fist plunging the depths of her ass. The cock and hammer(Kara's fist)thrusting into her. She could feel the end was near, her orgasm building faster then it ever did with anyone before them. Her holes stretched in all the right ways. Everything stood still as Lena came; inaudible as her mouth gaped by the sensation washing over her. Kara and Alex stopping simultaneously as they looked in awe at Lena's writhed underneath Alex. Lena threw her head back and grunted, exhaling aloud at the release. Her nails dug into her breast, markings from her hunter-green nails around the perky mound of flesh. She was too preoccupied to notice that. Alex slumped forward onto Lena. The two sharing a hot, passionate tongue twisting kiss. "Oh God yes." Lena panted into Alex's shoulder. "That was fucking amazing."

Kara waited for Alex to catch her breath, then licked from as far down as she could reach on Alex's back to her neck then her ear. "I sure hell don't hope you think we're done." Kara whispered then pulled herself out of Lena's ass. Her cock on full display in front of the duo, at full mass and piping hot to fuck someone. She held Alex ass, spreading her cheeks apart, she lined her cock to Alex asshole. The tip poking against it. "Because _I'm_ about to show _you_ how a fucking real Danvers fuck." And thrust forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors. Hope you enjoy.

It was a warm Monday morning at Lena's house. Alex enjoyed her time spending at the Luthor's laying bare chested on her stomach, her teal blue panties expanded by her sculpted ass. For two months she's been hitting the gym with Lena, mainly to focus on her ass; at least wanting to get to Lena's level.  Lena's mother was gone on vacation with a friend; Lena didn't disclose who. Lena invited the girls: Kara, Maggie and Alex over for a nice getaway of their own. For the past three months they've been enjoying each others company. The trio told Maggie about Lena; shock she was, but eventually welcoming the girl. Who could say no to fucking that ass. Their lovemaking constant, doing it any and everywhere they could. Alex rolled on her back, her perky chest facing the sky. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the prying eyes lusting after her breast. She smiled loving the attention she was receiving from her girlfriends.

Alex loved showing off her body, it was an improvement from how she looked before; not saying she was unattractive. But, she never thought she could never look like this, her body held curves in the right areas. Thanks to Lena. Right now, Kara and Lena are gone, leaving Alex alone with her girlfriend Maggie. In her two-piece bikini swimming in the huge pool in Lena's backyard. "Alex, com join me. The water’s amazing." Maggie begged her. She has been for the pass thirty minutes.

A sigh. "No, thank you. Just what to enjoy this moment of silence." Alex said. Her arms rested at her side. It’s a warm morning that gave a cool breeze that Alex loved, besides getting in the pool with Maggie meant fucking in public, in Lena’s backyard. A thought that runs through Maggie’s mind constantly.

"Come on. What’s the worst that could happen?" Maggie came near the edge of the pool, her chin resting on her folded arms.

"Uh, being seen butt booty ass naked fucking a girl." Alex chuckled. The thought did cross her mind, on many occasions.

"That doesn’t excite you? C’mon Alex, I’ll be fun!" Maggie’s wet form laid atop Alex still body, soaking her panties. "Trust me, you’ll like it." Maggie leaned forward pressing her lips to Alex breast, her tongue gently caressing the soft nipple making her girlfriend moan faintly.

"Maggie." She breathed out. Maggie shushed her lips with a kiss.

"Turn over." Maggie whispered in her ear. Alex knew this day was coming. Ever since she started working out with Lena, Maggie’s been dying to have at her ass. Alex rolled on her stomach, feeling the smooth touch on her cheeks, Maggie peeling away her underwear. Alex felt her body shiver at Maggie’s tongue licking across her ass.

"Just couldn’t wait, could you?" Alex giggled.

"Can you fucking blame me? Damn, this ass is fucking thick. I bet Lena had a field day working this fucker." Her lips kissed each cheek. "Don’t get me started on Kara, knowing her, I bet she went to town on you." Maggie’s hands gripped the tight ass, squeezing them between her hands, playing with them. Alex loved the attention she got from her lovers’.

"Come on."

Alex walked Maggie up to one of Lena’s spare room, each one like a dorm. She opened the door, took her girlfriend’s hand and led her inside. Alex kissed her, it was a soft, gentle kiss. Maggie wrapped her arms around her waist and as Alex lost herself in her arms. She leaned her head forward, giving a short kiss and then opened her mouth, feeling Maggie’s tongue on hers. Alex closed her lips around her lover’s tongue and sucked it, their tongues rubbed and as they kept kissing. Alex soon broke off the kiss and started unhooking Maggie’s bra. She felt her hands move down to her tight ass cheeks again, she squeezed and pulled Alex against her. Maggie couldn’t get enough.  
Her hands reached in front and cupped Alex breast, they were soft, her fingers long, they excited Alex. Her palms rubbed against the now harden nipples, she squeezed her breast hard as Alex grunted. Maggie kicked off her panties as Alex made her way towards the bed and pulled down the covers. Maggie walked towards her, she bent down and kissed the brunette woman. Maggie wanted her bare body against hers. Alex continued to kiss her when she headed for her nipple, opened her mouth and sucked on her breast. Her nipple was hard, she rubbed it along her tongue. Alex was greedy, pushing her mouth over the breast. She laid down on the bed with Maggie on top of her. Her hand went to her breast and squeezed, Maggie moaned, and spread Alex legs. Their tongues were touching, moaning in each other’s mouth. Maggie placed her hand on hers and moved it between Alex legs, she cupped her hand over her crotched and opened her legs wider.

"You're wet already?" Maggie said sucking on Alex neck.

"I love you Maggie." Alex held her close, legs wrapped her thin waist. She adored Maggie. Maggie kicked off her panties as Alex made her way towards the bed and pulled down the covers. Maggie walked towards her, she bent down and kissed the brunette woman. Maggie wanted her bare body against hers. Alex continued to kiss her when she headed for her nipple, opened her mouth and sucked on her breast. Her nipple was hard, she rubbed it along her tongue. Alex was greedy, pushing her mouth over the breast. She laid down on the bed with Maggie on top of her. Her hand went to her breast and squeezed, Maggie moaned, and spread Alex legs. Their tongues were touching, moaning in each other’s mouth. Maggie placed her hand on hers and moved it between Alex legs, she cupped her hand over her crotched and opened her legs wider.

Maggie’s hand covered Alex crotch, her long fingers clamped over her pussy. Alex pulled her mouth tighter against the other woman and started moving against her hand. Her fingers slid along her slit, she pushed a finger into her, Alex had pressed her hand tighter moaning out. She felt an orgasm growing, "harder," she moaned in Maggie’s mouth and she slid another finger into her. Alex orgasm was quick, she pulled Maggie to her close and then relaxed. Maggie's fingers were still in her. "Thank you." Alex said.  

Maggie looked down at my body, "I haven't tasted you yet Alex." She slid down and kissed her breast; her hand pushed her legs apart and she moved on top of Alex. Her face moved down to her mound. She kissed between Alex legs, her mouth was covering her pussy, then her tongue slid into her slit. She sucked the Danvers lips and her tongue was busy teasing her clit.

She pushed my knees up and her mouth was covering my pussy.  
  
Maggie was skilled, she licked her clit and pushed two fingers inside Alex, she fingered her and lapped the length of her slit, Alex came again, hard. Her hands reached for the cascading hair that fell over her hips. Alex pulled her on top of her and kissed the wet lips, she was gentle, and her kiss moist with Alex juices. She could smell her crotch on her face, it was musty but sweet. Maggie smiled at her, she slid from over her, she turned Alex on her stomach. She knelt between her legs, squeezing her thick ass cheeks and kissing them. Maggie moved her mouth over Alex backside, kissing her spine and moving down to her ass.  
  
Maggie reached pulled her ass cheeks apart, sliding her tongue down and the tip of it rubbed the outside of her crinkled, little ass ring.  
  
This was new, coming from Maggie, never had she licked Alex asshole. She put her hand on the back of Alex head and pushed her face into her in the pillows while she buried her face deep in the ass cheeks, her tongue pushed further into Alex ass.  
  
Alex was excited, Maggie could feel her hips moving back, her hand was pushing her tongue deeper. This lasted a few minutes. Alex turned her body, opened her legs and grabbed Maggie’s head with both hands and started grinding against her mouth. Maggie’s tongue is thick and wide, she licked her hard as Alex came once more in her mouth. Her juices came like a man and filled her mouth, Maggie sucked and licked her until she pushed her mouth off her pussy. Alex was noisy, she whimpered and grunted, her moans excited Maggie.

Her mouth was full of her sticky juices, Maggie lifted head and spit some of it on Alex stomach. Maggie was kneeling between her legs, she put her hand on her Alex drenched mound and using her thumb to rub her clit. Alex squirmed beneath her touch, she tried to push Maggie’s hand away, but she kept rubbing her. She looked at Maggie and opened her legs, sliding a finger into her own pussy with Maggie’s other hand, she kept watching her, smiling.

She moved her hips, moving, she let out a few little cries and started cuming, it was a long one. Again, she gushed, both their hands were covered with her juices.

Alex loved Maggie’s physical strength, not as strong as Kara, but still... the dominate side she had drove Alex wild. It reminds her that she has much to learn from her girlfriend. Maggie likes to dominate her, sexually and when she’s alone, she enjoys hearing the screams of pleasure escape Alex mouth. Maggie kept squeezing her ass and kissing her lips hard. Alex was ready to go again. Maggie rubbed her face between her legs. Her face coated with her love, she wrapped her legs around her head. Alex could hear the sucking and kisses as Maggie inhale the sweet smell she adored.

It was well in the afternoon, Maggie pressed Alex against the dining room table and kissed her, she grabbed at her shoulders, turning Alex towards the table and bent her over. Her toes barely touched the floor, Alex spread her legs and waited. Maggie kissed the middle of her back and licked it. Her tongue trailed down to the top of her ass cheeks, her hands pulled them apart and her tongue slid into the tiny ass hole. 

Alex started lifting to turn over but with Maggie’s hand on her back pushed Alex back down. Her tongue felt very different but good, it was moving in and out, pushing deep. Alex let her have her way, Maggie is her lover she loves to give herself to her. Alex lifted her feet off the floor and tilted her hips, she pushed deeper into Maggie.  
  
Maggie lifted her face and her hand covered the ass hole, a finger started pushing into it, Alex tried to move her hips, but it went deeper. Her middle finger was pushing in and out of her, she had her skewered on her middle finger. This was strange, but Alex liked it when Maggie used her me. Alex felt her finger pull out, "don't move," Maggie told her. Alex felt Day walk up behind me, her hands grabbed my hips, she felt her hips against her ass cheeks. Something was pressing into Alex ass.

Alex turned and was facing her, Maggie kissed her as Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down, "fuck my ass."

Maggie smiled. "I love you." Atop Alex, Maggie pushed deep in her ass. She fucked Alex and fast in Lena's kitchen, legs spread and wide, receiving the dildo further into her. The way Maggie's hips moved, each thrust harder then the one before. Their lovemaking could be heard throughout the house. Maggie went at this for half a hour before stopping, shocking Alex at her abrupt end.

"Don't worry Alex, as much as I want to fuck your ass some more. I have been fantasizing about this being the other way around." She place her head against Alex. "Ever since Kara, damn I've been looking for that feeling, she's not here so..."

"You want me in her stead? To fuck you in the ass?" Alex smirked. Loving the idea. Alex kissed Maggie on the lips. "Okay. Maggie took off the dildo handing it to Alex, who strapped it around her waist, fastening at the straps. Alex knelt behind her, bent over and kissed the crack of her ass, her tongue slipped between her cheeks. Maggie wanted to be fucked, she wanted to be Alex bitch. It was Alex turn to be the dominate one, she was enjoying it. She pulled her cheeks apart and licked the length of her exposed crack. she was leaking already. Maggie was on her elbows, her head down. Alex pushed the tip inside her ass.

Maggie groan at the tip and pressed it against her tiny asshole, Alex felt her push back, she was eager. She placed her hand on the waist as she pushed forward. Maggie was moaning, "it feels so good." Alex was happy then a motherfuka, she couldn't stop, she's fucking Maggie's ass with all her might. Half way inside and Maggie's screaming out her name in lust and pure pleasure. She fell forward on Maggie's back, hips still thrusting, Alex bit down on her ear.

"You like me in your ass?" Alex pulled on her hair, rolling her hips and slapping the thick ass in front of her. Alex knew she'll have to make good for Maggie. She was always had an ass fetish at being fuck or fucking someone else's. Alex place Maggie's knee on the table, she grabbed a handful of her ass, fucking her ass harder. Maggie's had two orgasm so far and Alex was going for a third, before her other girlfriend's came home she was going to have it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. But this story is coming to an end, not sure where I'm going to end but it's getting there. For those looking for Unforgettable, I am finishing it. Just need to finish Keeping It In The Family and New Girl. Also most of my upcoming stories will feature Kara with cock and balls(Alex as well)most of them tag-teaming. Let me know how you guys feel about a dark twist on the Danvers sisters. I have a few ideas in mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse errors. Sorry for this chapter being late, work is terrible. And, I'm not sure how to end this story! Some relationships will not be figured out by characters in the story.

Kara couldn’t concentrate on her workout, the indoor gym she had put in the spare guest room. It’s not the size of a gym, but it was good enough. And right now, her mother is in it with her. From her position on the bench press, Kara caught the sight of her mother entering; gorgeous, fit woman wearing shorts that hugged her curvy hips. Kara could see the muscles of her thighs, slightly jiggled with every step to the treadmill. Her skin was so smooth and perfect, Kara felt her soft cock throb. Her fitted shirt, that Kara now realized, belonging to her. Her authentic Supergirl shirt, she bought at Comic-Con with Alex. It was a size too big for Kara at the time, but her mother was having a better use for it. The symbol stretched over her breast, her faint taunt abs showed due to the size. Kara felt her eyes wandering over every inch of her mother’s body. Kara thought back to when her mother sucked her off, how her lips felt around her thick shaft, the way she looked with Kara’s overflow of cum in her mouth.

Kara’s shorts felt tight at the growth of her cock, the tip staining the blue. Kara gulped as she saw her mother staring at her, for but a moment she turned her around and climbed the treadmill. Kara adjusted herself, then back to bench pressing she went, she hopes to lift the heavy set of weights would distract her from the moving hips. _Those short is so tight on her_ , Kara thought. She could see the outline of her panties. The way the shorts gripped her, Kara couldn’t help looking at her mom’s shapely ass.

Kara tried not to stare, she hasn’t even started lifting yet, sure enough, she found her hand moving to grip her cock through her pants. Kara groans at the touch. But she couldn’t do it; just whip out her cock and start jerking off to her mother’s perky ass, the way it moved with leg forward at the fast pace, her ass shook, and Kara quirked an eyebrow at her mother. The tilt of her mom’s head.

Kara saw the faint smile the played on her lips. Her mother knew she was staring. _Oh, man,_ Kara thought. She got caught. The speed to the treadmill slowed to walking speed, her mother’s slick sweaty form glistened in the sun, her hips swayed seductively in Kara’s direction. Kara’s cock once again throbbed, she felt the spurt of pre-cum leak from her slit. Sure enough, the older woman swayed harder, so slutty-like. _She’s asking for it._ Kara sat up from the bench, resting her elbows on her knees. Her face firmly looking at the ass that gracefully moves in her sight. Kara stared, so intimately, she felt as if her head was placed between her mother’s ass. She thought of all the things she would do if given the chance. How her cock would look and feel, tight in her mom’s asshole, pounding the living shit out of her, hearing her screams and moans. The thought of her mother’s soft, toned legs wrapped around her waist, hands clawing at her back, her mother’s teeth biting down on her shoulder to muffle her screams.

"Kara, are you okay?" Eliza spoke. Kara felt her head jerk at her mother's presence, she knelt in front of her. Kara being caught up in her daydream she hadn't noticed her mother's movement. "Kara?" Kara’s eyes went to her mother’s cleavage, her bosom breast beckoning to be taken. Eliza’s ponytail cascaded on the shoulder. Her blue eyes gauge to Kara’s, with a gleaming smile that took Kara’s breath away. As Eliza’s hands rested on Kara’s thighs, the younger Danvers girl felt a swell in her crotch, her fingertips trails lightly over the taut muscles. Kara turned a shade pink; the proximity of her mother, Kara could swear she saw sparks. Her mother’s cheeks also a shade pink, flushed deeper then Kara’s. Kara quickly turned her head, looking off to the side. The memory of her mother from that night, it was too much for her to handle, her mother lips...

Kara couldn't take it anymore, she stood above her mother. Kara walked past her, making her way to the bathroom where splash water on her. The cool, refreshing feel, a welcoming from the heat that was burning inside her. _Why is mom doing this?_ Kara asked herself a question she already knew the answer to. She waited for several minutes before returning to the gym, where she sees her mother, center in the room on a mat. Her mother's bent form sent blood rushing to Kara's cock faster than a speeding bullet, her cock-hardening than the man of steel Kara reads about in comics. Kara watched in lust at her mother's ass lifted in the air. Her curvy body posed in a downward position. Eliza's tanned sweaty skin glims in the morning sun. Kara licked her lips slowly, marveling at the sight before, blue eyes darkening with overwhelming lust. They swept over her mother's body, her heart-shaped ass in Kara's line of sight. Kara was silent, placing her hand in her pants, feeling the solid, rock hard cock in her hand. She gave a few jerks, leaking cum from the slit. She watched her mother closely, a shot of hot air falling from her nose, her throbbing cock craving the deep, warm tunnel to dig her cock into. 

The young Danvers eye fell close to the imagination, to her fucking her mother, bending her over while pulling her hair. Their moans filling the house, even the neighborhood, the streets hearing their cries of pleasures. There was a twitch in Kara cock. She was nearing to orgasm, but would not have it so. Kara stopped, adjust herself and returned to the working out. Eliza moved to the squat rack she places the weights on her shoulders. The tension of her muscles flexing, excited Kara more than her mother could ever hope. The tiny shorts that barely even covered her ass, the Supergirl shirt that hugged her upper body curves. Kara was dying inside. Kara notice how the rest of the body look well and fine, her legs and ass were the most attentive when it came to her mother exercising, the shape of it; truly a wonder.

"Really going all out huh, mom?" Kara spoke. If she was going to be stuck in here(not really)then she is going to make the most of it.

"Well, I decided, why not keep up with my daughters'. Besides, I heard any complaints." She continued to squat whilst holding a smirk to Kara's stare. The two shared a moment before Kara went for the pull-ups. Kara pulled herself up, over and over, never slowing or stopping even for a rest. While her mother kept her eyes on the strong form that rose up and down.

There was a twitch in the back of Kara's skull, she was being watched. A smirk came to her lips, unseen by her mother whose eyes were tracing over every inch of Kara’s body from across the room, trying her hardest to keep her breathing even to not give herself away. Kara drops to her feet. Walking to her mother, "mind if I go a few rounds?" Kara smirked at her mother, who seems to be in a daze; the sight of her little girl, the way she held herself: arms on her hips, the glistening sweat on her hard abs, the way her shorts hugged on her hips, the tent that blesses her eyes to look upon. Eliza notice that thick monster, well before Kara decided to touch herself in the doorway. Her heart pounded in her chest as she glances between the thin crack of her thighs, to know her daughter thought of her, it swells the heart.

"Sure, baby. Go for it." Eliza returned the smirk. Kara's dick jolted at the word, pulsing with the anticipation She positioned herself under the bar and began to squat the weight. It felt light but I wasn't sure if I had the form down right.

"Does this look okay mom?" Kara asked. Each raises she thrust her hips forward, hard. Kara caught the way her mother gulp, the inhaling of her chest. If her mother was going to play dirty, she might as well. Kara grunted, and moan loudly as if she was having sex.

"It's okay form, but let me help you out a bit." Kara scoffed. She knows her form is perfect, or as Lena would say _'fucking fantastic,'_ Eliza walked over in front of Kara, placing herself in front of her daughter. She pressed her backside flushed against Kara, rubbing her ass on her crotch. Kara felt the shiver, heard the shudder in her mother's voice. "Here, I'm going to go down on you—with you, I'm going to move with you. And then you make sure you are up against me and going down the same time, okay?" Eliza cleared her throat, and hope to god Kara didn't catch that. Eliza stuck her ass out, pressing it hard. "one, two, three, squat!" Her mother orders out. The two were in a perfect rhythm with each other. Kara's cock was rubbing up and down her ass as they squatted together. It had grown half erect and it took all of her power to stop from getting a full blown erection that her mom would surely feel against her. This went on for 15 repetitions before the Danvers took a rest. Neither one wanting to voice the sensation they felt between them. Eliza decided she should move on to the next workout. She walked over to the treadmill once again, and commence to running.

She didn't remain long, she soon after moved to another machine. "Kara come here." The young Danvers move to where her mother stood.

"Sup." Kara watched her tits moved as her mother stretched.

"This bad boy will really help with your quad and calves, I'll demonstrate it first." Kara watched as mom laid down face first on the machine and began to lift the weights up and down with her leg. Kara already knew this, since how she everyone tells her she's built like a goddess. Since she stood behind her and she couldn't see her, Kara was in the clear to just stand there and ogle at her perfect ass. Her yoga shorts were now wedged in and it looked more like a thong than shorts. Kara felt her penis rise, pulsing, she wanted to follow her godly rod, and plunge deep in her mother's ass.  
  
"Your turn sweetie." Kara jolted back her hands. She wasn't even aware they reached out to her mom's cheeks. Kara laid on the machine and began doing some repetitions. She then felt her mother's hand down around her leg. "You should be able to feel it right around here, can you feel it? That burning sensation here baby?" Eliza gripped her leg.

Kara cleared her throat, her cock fully erect. "Definitely, wow that really does burn." Kara finished her reps and laid there for a few seconds. She felt her mother's hands rubbing up and down her legs.

"Your lower body is really tight, you should stretch more honHer mother's voice was soft. And her eyes stared between Kara's legs. Kara knew if she kept massaging her, her cock might burst in her shorts. No doubt she's aware of her erection. Kara got off the machine and asked what was next. She looked down at her mother, still on her knees, hands clasped firmly around Kara's thighs. A lustful face plastered on her. Kara held her mother's gaze, then notice the tent in her shorts. Her crotch, mere inches from her mom's face.  
  
"How about we mix in something else, let's go over to the bench press," Kara suggested. She moved to the bench press.  
  
"Weren't you doing that earlier?" Eliza said, breaking the trance she was in.

"Yeah, it's my favorite workout, James and I do it all the time."  
  
"All right then, could you stand behind me then and give me a spot? I'm just going to do the bar." Kara had lowered the weights to fifty, for her mom sake.  
  
"Sure thing mom?" Kara stood over her as she wrapped her tiny hands around the thick bar and brought it down to her chest, bouncing it lightly off her tits each repetition. The view was causing Kara's cock to stir in her shorts again.  
  
"I might need help on this last one, so be ready to help hon." Eliza brought the bar down to her tits for one last rep but failed to bring it back up. Kara quickly grabbed the bar off her chest and accidentally brushed her hands against her breasts as she grabbed the bar. "You're up now little girl." Kara put a lot of weight on the bar and laid down to start her set.  
  
"Hey, hon."  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"C—Could you take off your shirt while you do this, I just love seeing the muscle in action and how it reacts when working out," Eliza spoke, hoping to masks the lust behind her words. Kara thought it might be a little weird working out in just her sports bra in front of her mom, but she figured it was hot as hell anyway, so she removed it. Eliza's breath caught in her throat. "Oh wow, Kara look at you, maybe you aren't my little girl after all" she giggled. Kara just smiled to herself.  
  
Kara finished her set and laid their exhausted and trying to catch her breath. Eliza knelt down behind her and began massaging Kara's shoulders, positioning her breast right up against her head. Kara's had many interactions with girls, and this was the most amazing thing she ever felt. As Eliza's hands ran up and down shoulders, they soon fell to the top of Kara's chest, her boobs rubbed back and forth the back of my head. "Does this feel good hon?"

"Amazing mom" She continued this for about a minute before suggesting that they go stretch. Kara walked over to the stretching area with her mother, she told Kara to shadow her. As the leg stretch, Kara suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her left quad.  
  
"Ahh, oh shit mom I think I pulled something." She rushed over to me.

"Where hon?" Kara motioned towards her upper left thigh. "You probably just pulled a muscle, I'll go get some ice." She rushed back with a bag of ice and placed it in the area. "Babe, your shorts are in the way, I'm gonna have to take them off." Kara just nodded in pain as she wrapped her hands under the waistband and yanked them down her legs. In her defense, the pain really did make her completely forget that she still had a hard cock straining against her boxer briefs.

Eliza placed the bag of ice on Kara's thigh and Kara let out a little scream due to the coldness. "Shit that's cold!"

"It will feel less cold after awhile" Eliza told her. There was no way she missed that erection. "Here hon, your leg should be elevated, throw it over my shoulder." Without really giving her a choice, she grabbed Kara's leg, placing it over her shoulder. So, there she was, laying there in nothing but her boxer bris, leg thrown over her kneeling mother's shoulder while she held an ice bag close to Kara's crotch.

She was massaging Kara's thigh while icing it, and her daughter's cock started to respond. "Uh, hey mom, I think you should maybe stop massaging," Kara warned.  
  
"What do you mean, Kara? This will help, trust me." Eliza massaged closer.  
  
"Yeah I know, but... look." Kara pointed down to her growing cock.  
  
Eliza couldn't ignore it anymore. So she played the hand before her. "Babe! What's going on down there? It looks like you've stuffed a sausage in your briefs." She giggled and squeezed Kara's cock with her hand.  
  
"Mom! That's really not helping." Kara smiled. _Was this happening?_  
  
"I just needed to make sure I wasn't imagining things and my little girl really is a big girl now."  
  
"Mom, you're still massaging my thigh..."  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry hon." She stopped massaging my thigh and just held the ice bag in place. Kara was hoping her cock would go down, but watching her mom sitting there staring at her cock made it impossible to stop growing. Kara sweetie, it's still getting bigger." Eliza bit her lips.  
  
"I know mom, I can't help it." Kara was now fully erect and her cock was fighting to get out of those tight boxer briefs.

"It looks painful all stuffed in there, does it hurt hon?" She reached out with her hand, running it over the length and squeezing it again. Eliza gasps sharply the touch, the throbbing she felt.  
  
"Jesus mom, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help my baby girl, if you're in pain then it's my job to help you." She let go of the bag of ice and tucked both hands in Kara's briefs and gently pulled them off, the throbbing cock slapped against her abs. Leaking pre-cum. "Oh babe, that probably feels much better." Embarrassed, Kara rushed to cover her hard cock with both hands. But, how could she really; her cock was a hefty 10inch, thick and veiny.

"It really does mom, I think I'm good enough now to go upstairs." Kara talks a big game, flirted and teasing her mom. Sadly she didn't have the guts to act.  
  
"Oh no you're not, you're staying right where you are, Kara." She said, pushing Kara back down as she tried to get up. Suddenly, Kara felt her mother's tiny hand wrap around her thick cock.  
  
"Oh God, what are you doing mom?"  
  
"I'm helping out my little girl...erm, big girl, that's in pain." She slid her hand up and down the length of my cock. This was it, it was finally happening. Eliza couldn't wait, it all led to this moment. Her friend was right, she had to be patient, and everything will fall into place in time.  
  
"I've fantasized about this for so long." Kara blurted out.  
  
"Oh have you now?" She stopped.  
  
"Yes, I've jerked off to you more times than I can remember mom." She continued her move up and down my cock. "Ever since you came in my room, and sucked my dick, I thought of the time, when you would come and do it again."  
  
Eliza gasp. "When was the last time you jerked off to your mommy?"  
  
"Just this morning, you had on that little shirt with white panties and I couldn't control myself."  
  
"I see, and what was I doing in your room?" Eliza moved her lips to press against Kara's tip.  
  
"You coming in my room, in the morning topless and sucking my cock dry." She stopped jerking Kara's cock to remove her sports bra.  
  
"Are they just as you imagined?"  
  
"Oh God, they're even better then I imagine, mom." Eliza then bent down and Kara felt her warm mouth wrap around her cock. Eliza took almost her entire length in her mouth. "Oh shit mom, please don't stop." She bobbed her head up and down Kara's cock for several minutes, going faster and faster as the time went by. "Oh fuck, mom, I'm about to cum." She didn't change a thing and just kept on sucking until Kara burst in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't go all out with Eliza blowing Kara, I promise to do it next time! Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

Life was going well for Kara. After her intimate session with her mother, she was living on cloud nine, nothing could bring her down. Well, not entirely true, right now she’s between two naked sweaty bodies. Two of the five women she’s enjoying: Lena and Lucy, both of them coddle Kara’s strong body. Lena straddling Kara's face, her wet, warm drenched pussy engulfs her lips. Kara lapped at her fold, flicking her tongue on her clit. Kara's mouth placed gentle kisses to her entrance. Lena and her eyes met in an intimate stare down, locked in a mortal embrace. The burning need between Lena's thighs ached, soaking Kara's mouth, overflowing down the blonde's jaw. Lena grinds her hips, thrusting forward as if her life depended on it. Lena held her pelvis back, gauging Kara's tongue as it worked her clitoris. The pale woman gasped sharply, the gentle teeth biting down on her, her head fell back from the strong suction. Kara was just too good; her mouth on its own could make Lena lose her train of thought. As of now the Luthor woman's body shivered, cumming for the third time, her body shook out of control. Kara loves to see Lena lose her shit, spiraling out of control after her orgasms. While Kara's tongue teased the clit more, driving Lena wild. Even when Lena begged her to stop, Kara held her down by the hips; driving her face upward in the velvet, sweet musks of Lena's pussy. Lena's eyes danced up, over the hard edges of the ceiling, feeling her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her nails dug into the thick wood of Kara’s headboard.

Her hips dance over Kara's face, biting her plump lips. Lena knows Kara wasn't going to let her rest, so she met her in equal pleasure. Lena felt behind her 'til she reached the object of her desires: Kara's firm breasts. She places her hands on the fleshly mound; her fingers grasping the hard, pink nipple. Lena gave each one a firm squeeze, a nice pleasurable twist here and there. Hearing Kara gasp and moan out from the sensation, Lena knew this to be the only way she could repay the deed. Lena glance over her shoulder, Lucy's still working on Kara's cock. The lane woman's lips sucked half of her shaft, slick with heavy saliva. Lucy always did love giving sloppy blowjobs. Probably the reason Kara held on to her, which Lena doubts.

Lena held Kara's face in place as she rode out her fourth orgasm. Her body trembled in ecstasy, a wonderful bliss of lust washing over her. Lena couldn't handle it anymore, she raised her hips slightly; a cool down from Kara's relentless mouth action. Her eyes closed shut, her heavy breathing made her breast heaved. She barely had time before she felt the strong hands firmly grab her hips and juicy ass. Kara pulled her once again, attacking her overflowing wet pussy. Kara moan mixed with a gasp, her body shivered and Lena could only guess what it was. She lifts her wet thighs from over Kara's drenched face. Her naked form fell beside her lovers', watching how Kara's mouth laid open from the orgasm.

The Luthor’s green eyes were fixed on Kara’s cock. The perfect length of a godly cock. Lena felt herself blessed to have met Kara and her tanned, lengthy friend. Lena's eyes fell to the thick pink head resting at the top, with veins that curled along the ridges of the proud length. And amongst Lena's favorite, the set of low hanging nuts that hung below it all, hairless. The fat droplets of cum fell from the thick head, falling to the sheets. Neither Lena nor Lucy seemed to go for it; licking up the flowing stream. Granted Lena’s attention was fixed on Kara’s cock while Lucy watched as Lena's eye worshiped the cum-drenched cock. Lena leaned up, placing a kiss to Kara’s abs, gliding her tongue downwards, tasting the musky sweat skin. She placed another kiss to the base of Kara’s soaked cock, taking all the time in the world to feel and taste every warm, musky, sweet flavored semen. Her mouth placed a kiss to the thick tip, tongue lashing across the wet slit, which earned a moan from Kara. The blonde woman gave a small thrust of her hips forward. Lena and Lucy’s eyes met. The two shared an intimate moment, Lena held Kara's dick in her cum stained hand. Lena's hand smoothed out the cum over Kara's shaft, her fingers delicately scooped a clop of cum. Lena played the cum between her fingers, eyeing the lustful glare she received from the Lucy. She knew Lucy wanted a taste, to lick the cum from her hand. Lena pushed Kara's dick in Lucy direction, the girl's lips inches away for engulfing the bulbous head, Lucy's lips tease the head; she runs her tongue along the wet slit of Kara' cock. Lena pushed on the shaft to the other woman's lips; slowly watching as the thickness gracefully went in Lucy's mouth...

"Oh, fuck. Lucy," Kara's moan out. Her hand grasping the back of Lena's head, massaging deep in the thick raven hair. Kara closed her eyes. The image of her two lovers', the feeling of Lena stroking her cock in Lucy's mouth. Lucy gave a few more sucks before Lena pulled back on the long shaft. Kara moaned out into the air of the living room, eyes snapping back down to get an eyeful of Lucy sucking on her ball, taking each fat nut in her mouth. Her cock still held in Lena's hand, firmly raised between both women's face, the tip nigh Lena's succulent lips.

Kara felt her hips jerk involuntarily. A wicked smile forms over Lena's lips, her hypnotic green eyes held Kara's ocean blue. Lena, with a smile on her face, bit down on Kara's shaft. Kara gasped sharply at the porcelain teeth. Her face contorted at the sight of Lena. Kara's strong hand gripped Lena's head, the bite nothing more than a tease. The Luthor woman released Kara cock, a faint mark in the thickness of the veiny phallus. Lena stroked the mark away, placing kisses along the length, afterward her lips found themselves around Kara cockhead. Lena dived deeper, no gag reflexes as she lowered herself to the base, her smooth pale cheek next to Lucy's nose. The build-up of saliva and added pre-cum dripped from the corners of Lena's mouth, dripping to the frontal lips of Lucy. Lena watched as Lane parted her mouth, letting the juices slide, uninterrupted on Kara's wet sack, and into her mouth. Lucy's lips fell close, Kara feels the weight of her tongue circling her testicles. Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head, a trance at the taste of Kara's pre-cum and Lena's thick saliva, as well as her own. Lena popped Kara’s thick head from her mouth, tongue running upwards along the underside of the pulsing cock, "Mhmm." The taste, mouthwatering, the musky, sweaty smell that would be disturbing to inexperienced girls. Girls' not fit to suck Kara's cock properly. Lena still stood as number one; being able to fully take Kara's massive and lengthy cock.

Lucy's lips applied more pressure, sucking harder on Kara’s warm, soaked, overly drenched sack. She could feel the balls pulsing from where it rested, perched, on her tongue.

Lena was the first to stand, removing her lace green bra from her supple breast, she stood fully expose for both of them to see. Lucy stared eyes wide at the round mound of flesh. She's been dating Lena for two weeks now; never seeing her breast bare. The Lane woman was definitely glad to be apart of this. Lena walked beside Lucy, kneeling, she places her hand under Kara's sack while the other rose to the back of Lucy's head. Lena gently, slowly pulled her head back. Lane's lips reluctantly slid from Kara's nuts. The slurping filled their ears, Lena stared in awe at the accumulated saliva and pre-cum that came pouring. Her hand was drenched with the juices. 

Kara, Lucy both watched the pale hand mush and smear. It came as no surprise when shortly after Lena's tongue found its way to the wet hand. Her thick tongue and lips sucking up the love juice. As soon as she was done, she moved between Kara's legs, her and Lucy flushed together. Kara sat on the edge of the bed. Lena wasted no time taking her hard erection in her hands to give it a few good strokes. Then Lucy leaned forward to give it a few kisses around the sensitive tip of the head, followed by more kisses on the shaft. Finally, they showed Kara what was so special about their combine mouth on her cock. Their eyes were locked on Kara's and it was as if they were making love to her cockhead. It was slow and tender, but at the same time passionate. Their lips tightly covered her shaft and their head slowly bobbed up and down. Lucy even had to occasionally move their hair out of the way so they could have clean suction. Lena, bold and headstrong, took in Kara's cock further. Kara could see the outline of her cock in Lena's mouth as Luthor's cheeks hollowed around her shaft. Kara felt like she was getting hit by waves in the ocean, sending a tingly feeling over every inch of her body.

What made it even hotter for Kara was the way Lena used her fingers as she sucked her cock. One of her hands cupped Kara's balls. whilst the other found its way to Lena's own pussy. Lena played with her folds, sliding two digits of her fingers inside, her clit throbbing with smooth sensation. "Can I have a turn?" Lucy chimed while she watched Lena attentively. Her pussy wet and burning with the anticipation of sucking dick.

Lena lets the cock fall from her lips, she spits on Kara's cock with the savor juices in her mouth and turned to Lucy. "Sure you can, baby." Lena's wet lips fell upon Lucy's welcoming mouth. "Just as long as I get to keep stroking her," Lena added. Kara watched as Lena continued rubbing her balls and shaft, and pointed the tip of her slobbery wet cock towards Lucy, which she devoured without hesitation. Feeling Lucy suck her off was also an amazing feeling because of how much Lena was attentive to her raging cock.

"What an unbelievable sight," Lena said. "I never thought I'd ever see the day that my girlfriend would suck dick in front of me. I always thought you were scared to show me your oral skills, Ms. Lane." It was true, Lucy was a bit intimidated by Lena, the girl had all of Kara's girlfriend's beat with the deepthroating. Lena so far is the only one to take Kara wholely, with even gagging.  
  
Lucy lifted her head and replied, "Well you are number one in sucking dick." Lucy smile. Lena returned one in kind, Lucy was right; she's the dick sucking queen. No one was going to top her. Then she thought about it, _except one._ Lena didn't dwell on for too long; she'll cross that bridge soon enough.  
  
"Ladies, I'd hate to break it to you, but this erection can't last forever. At the rate you two are pleasuring me, I might explode at any minute here." Kara chuckled. Lena smiled with Kara's cock still in her hand.

"Well, you've already had sex with your Lucy, and you've already had oral from the both of us, so I guess the last thing we need to complete is for _you and me_ to have sex." Lena stood.

Lucy clapped her hands together, "sounds like a plan to me... my ass is still sore. Now let's get started." Lucy cheered. A rare, but beautiful moment is about to happen. Lena leaned back and laid on the bed. She had a peaceful look on her face, and she never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment, with her legs spread open while she looked at Kara. Kara, of course, followed in her direction. "I'll help do the honors!" Lucy exclaimed joyfully. Lucy reached down to grab Kara's wet cock, and as she lowered the thick tip of Kara's shaft between Lena's mother's legs, Becky guided the tip of my erection towards her vagina and helped to insert me.

"Uhh....oh god," she moaned. "It's been a while since I've felt you, Kara. You feel a lot better than any sex toy." The vacation Lena had been away on with her mother. Two months, which felt an eternity without her girlfriends. Kara pushed herself in even further. Lena was wet, tight(surprisingly), and warm. Kara missed this, her pussy, how it felt when wrapped around her cock.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Kara replied. "Because we'll be doing this more often, won't we?" Kara thrust home, each word a push deeper in the center of Lena's womanhood. Kara went all the way in and felt the soft flesh of my Lena's body beneath her. Lena's luscious, legs wrapped themselves around Kara's waist, and it felt nice to feel her heavy-set breasts on her own chest. They kissed each other on the mouth for what felt like the first time. Kara adored Lena, the girl she once hated, now laid beneath her willingly. How close they were Kara could feel Lena's heart as it went through the roof as she continued thrusting her cock inside of her. She could feel her heavy breathing and the moans through her mouth as they continued kissing and fucking for the next several minutes.  
  
"I'm...oh god...I'm about to cum Lena...I'm about to cum," Kara moaned on top of her. Lena's hands held on to her strong shoulders.   
  
"Stand up! Hurry. I want your last time orgasm between the three of us to be special," Lucy said with a sense of urgency. Right, when Kara got back to her feet, Lucy got on her knees, and Lena quickly followed her lead and did the same. The girls' immediately went to work stroking Kara as furiously and as feverishly as they possibly could. It only took a few seconds of them using their hands on Kara to unleash the best orgasm Kara's ever had in her life.

And that response found itself spraying all over their faces, with their mouths and tongues held wide open.  
  
Spurt after spurt of Kara's cum landed on each of them as they kept stroking. Finally, after Kara had finished, her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the bed behind her. But the show didn't end there. Lena sucked hard on the outdraw. Swallowing the spurts of precum gleefully. Tongue, lips, and hand moving together until she popped Kara’s thick cock head from her mouth again. Lucy looked on shock daze and shock at how Lena breathing had changed. The heavy, hard breathing to try and catch her breath. A thick line of spit and cum connected her lips to the thick wet cock. Lena used both of her small hands to spread the mixture along Kara's curve on her cock, even still it was not enough. Kara moaned, arching her hips into Lena’s perfectly soft hands. Kara knew it wasn't enough for the Luthor, Lena always beckoned for more; to feel dominated in any way sexual. Kara obliged her girlfriend, grasping the top of Lena’s head, squeezing it tightly as she thrusts her cock deep in Lena's throat. She pressed Lena’s head all the way forward until Lena was flushed against her stomach. Mouth sealed around her shaft, Lena's tongue lashing across the soft flesh. Lucy witness the greatest deepthroat of all time. Seeing Lena engulf Kara to the base, taking Kara’s cock deeper into the warm wet heat of her mouth. Lucy felt a tingle betwixt her thighs. 

Kara watched with wide eyes as Lena bobbed her head without restraint, fucking her cock into her throat. Kara loved the way Lena would treat her dick; with utmost care, as if it was the most natural thing do in the world. Her pale hands ran up the strong muscular thighs, squeezing everything she could reach. The wet slurping sounds were back. Matched with Lena bobbing her head, quickly as she could be paired with Kara rolling her hips forward to fuck Lena’s throat. Spit and pre-cum dripped from the edges of Lena’s mouth, covering her chin and upper position of her body with it. Lucy saw this as her cue. Her mouth fell low to Lena's chin, her tongue found purpose in licking Lena's face and breast clean of their juices.

"Fuck, Lena. I’m gonna cum again." Kara couldn’t hold it back, the tightness in her stomach was too intense. She was too worked up from watching Lena’s naked form, and Lucy catering to her body. Kara moaned, releasing thick cum. Lena swallowed down every drop, savoring the sweet tasting cum as best as she could. A few strands did drip out of the corners of her mouth, which had little to no chance at all of ever touching the floor. Lucy was quick to trace her tongue deeply over the seal of cock and mouth. Lucy lapped the thick strands like would threaten to fall from Lena's chin to lips.

Once Kara finally pulled her still hard cock from Lena’s mouth. The heat still burned and pulsed in between Lena’s legs. But she opted instead to help Lucy. Running her tongue along to clean the tanned cock the best she could. Swallowing down everything Kara gave to her. A few spurts came from Kara's slit, coaxing their face. Kara saw them, got to see her naked girls' passionately kisses each other with their faces covered in her orgasm. And it wasn't just any kiss, it was a wet sloppy kiss where they licked and ate Kara's cum off of each other.

"Doesn't that taste good?" Lucy said in between kisses and licks.

"Mmm Hmmm... Delicious. I could really get used to this," Lena replied. Even though she was far beyond use to it. "I think this could be the beginning of something wonderful for the three of us."

"The three of us? What about Alex, and Maggie?" Lucy said. Lena stared at Kara, and she inturned looked at Lucy.

"Yeah, about that..." Lena's phone rang and Lena got up to walk naked across the room to answer it, and of course, Kara and Lucy's eyes marveled at the sight of her voluptuous rear end jiggling slightly as she did so. She smiled once, reading the name on her cell phone.

"Good evening, mother," she said happily on the phone. "I hope you're doing well... uh huh..." Lena turned to face Kara, a devious smile plastered her face. "That is interesting! Yes, goodbye mother. Love you too!" Kara gulped at the wicked grin. _Just what the hell is Lena grinning about?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors please.

Alex arrived home and settled into her old room as though she'd been away for weeks, instead of almost a year. The transition to moving in with Maggie, a sudden shock to their father, as he had finally came back home. Kara had arrived less than an hour before her. Their father was thrilled to have his beautiful daughter home for a whole month and was just as happy that his daughter Kara would be home for a couple of days. Lena asked Kara to move in with her, the two along with Lucy would share an apartment. Instead of unpacking, the family spent a while catching up on each other's lives before their father was called away on business. Even when you're self-employed, you don't get too much time to yourself or your kids. Once their father had left, Kara and Alex rekindle old moments. They continued their catch-up until Kara excused herself to go and unpack her suitcase correctly. Alex considered following her upstairs but instead took the opportunity to prepare for her confrontation with Kara adequately. There was something she would ask of her sister.

Sneaking past Kara's room to her own, Alex shut her door quietly and changed from her lazy driving clothes into what she called her "sexy yet casual" summer dress, a loose dress with a floral pattern on a black background and a hemline that sat just above her knees. It was a simple cotton thing, but she'd always liked the way the dress had complimented her new figure and its considerably revealing neckline. Something Alex knew to drive Kara crazy. After making a few adjustments, she felt that she was ready and approached Kara's door with determination.  
  
"Kara?" The young Danvers was hanging up what she assumed was her outfit for the party, celebrating their mother coming home. A predictably conservative long-sleeve shirt and sensible dark dress pants.

"Yeah," she replied, without turning around.

"Look, I need to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for a while now." That got her attention; she turned around, concerned. Kara felt her cock twitch. Alex adjustments to her summer dress; it reveals more than intended. Her ample breast threatens to expose themselves. 

Kara gathered herself "Yeah? What's up, Alex?" Alex crossed the threshold into Kara's room. She sees the tent in her Kara's pants.

"Well, there's something I want to ask of you?" Alex drew closer to Kara. Each step made their hearts beat twice as fast. "Not quite sure how to say this, but..." She tousled her hair, hoping it would look like a nervous habit. "Um...I know want you, Lena and Lucy have decided. And I respect you guys wishes, Kara, I do." She felt her face turning a bright red, but hers was nothing compared to Kara's face. Kara was clearly lost for words; she simply stood there, mouth agape. The silence was deafening, and Alex had no choice but to continue. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, well me and Maggie..." Alex stepped closer to her sister while a hand reached behind her and silently unzipped her dress. "...Kara." She delicately slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor, barely making a sound. She stood there, gazing into Kara's face while she tried to process the sight of her older sister standing completely naked in her bedroom, begging her to fuck her. As the walls of the room could attest, this was something she spent many, many late nights fantasizing about. And now that the moment had finally come, against all odds, Kara could only think of Alex.

"But... Alex... I'm, uh, engaged." Kara tried to fight back her urges. But the image of Alex, the woman who she was before. Kara fought against that. She couldn't do this to Lena and Lucy. 

"As some incredibly wise person said, dear sister, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. One bit." _Oh God, her breasts. And, oh shit oh shit, her pussy...it looks so smooth._ "Come on, Kara..." That was all it took. Or at least it was.

"I'm sorry, Alex I can't do this!"  
  
Despite her words and trembling hands, Alex undid Kara's belt and removed her pants faster than she'd ever done before, revealing her... decidedly cock, semi-hard at six inches. But fuck it, Alex wanted a baby. It's something her and Maggie engaged many times. They didn't want some random man in Alex. She removed the rest of the distance between them and kissed Kara briefly on the mouth, whispered in her ear as lustfully as she could muster, "Fuck me, little sister." Next, Kara felt himself being led to her bed, where Alex lay down with her legs spread wide, her breasts jiggling with every small movement she made and began slowly rubbing her clitoris. Kara could see she wasn't faking her enthusiasm, as her smooth vagina was glistening moistly in the golden afternoon sun.  
  
"Uh, Alex? I, um, didn't bring any condoms?" Kara said. A growing wet spot appeared near the head. Alex licked her lips, earning a small groan from Kara. Alex gave her a smirk, her hand reaching out to run along the strong muscles of Kara’s thighs. Alex watched as the cock bounced at the feel of her hand.

"That didn't stop you before. Please, I need you inside me, Kara." That was enough for the young Danvers, and you couldn't really blame her. She'd wanted to sick her cock in Alex a final time. Now, she was finally getting her wish. Forgetting she still had her damn polo shirt on, she climbed on top of Alex, sliding her cock into her warm and welcoming pussy and began thrusting with undeniable enthusiasm, grunting with each thrust inside her. Alex obviously needed a bit more to match Kara's levels of excitement, so she asked her, "Mmm, can you just... shift a little bit? I wanna cum while you fuck me." Kara happily obliged her sister. Alex propped herself up by her arms while she rubbed her clit back and forth with one hand, and used the other hand to play with her breasts, again for Kara's benefit. Watching Alex rub and pinch her own nipples, masturbating as Kara fucked her, was too much for the girl and seconds later before she could warn Alex, her body was jerking madly.

Kara moaned loudly, shooting thick white cum inside Alex pussy. Alex could feel each spurt of cum; there must have been almost a dozen in total. She was undeniably unsatisfied with the sex, but at least she had Kara's cum inside her when she was most fertile.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, I'm so sorry, Alex," Kara moaned. "I, I haven't cum in forever, with Lucy being sick and everything and Lena busy at L-corp. Lucy, she hates it when I jerk myself off, she says my cum belongs to her or something, I... I'm sorry." She propped herself up again and began withdrawing her now virtually soft cock from her.  
  
"Oh no, Kara." She felt a firm hand on her ass, preventing her withdrawal. "You're going to fuck me again. Now." Kara realized, Alex was a woman who would not stop until she got what she wanted.

"Ok. Ok! We can go again." Kara leaned over Alex, lining her cock to her wet entrance. Kara entered her slowly, savoring each second her cock slipped in, scarping the walls of the sweet tunnel Kara misses so much.

"Make love to me, Kara." Kara stared at Alex for a moment. "Don't look at me like that. The hard pounding sex is great, but I want to make love this time. Please." Alex held Kara's face in her hands. She smiled, a light pink blush painting her cheeks. Kara gave a lopsided grin. Kara nods slowly, she keeps her eyes on Alex’s.

"Can I kiss you?" Kara asked before doing what her sister had asked of her. Making love to Alex, it was new to Kara. The kiss was soft and passionate, loving and kind. Sweet and endearing. It was a kiss performed by them alone, never experienced by the others. Kara's heart thump in her chest. Kissing Alex ths way, it's something she'll have to continue with Lena and Lucy.

Alex pulled Kara close, her voice lowered into a soft whisper, "Just make sure you cum in me by the end" Kara nodded. How could she know Alex wants to have a baby?

Kara nods again, "I want to, believe me Alex." Kara licked her lips to moisten them a bit, she sighed and leaned forward, cautiously pressed her lips against Alex’s, she felt Alex’s index finger drawing small invisible circles on her chest over her nipple. The Danvers slowly fall into a soft, slow pace. Alex finds herself laying on her belly, the side of her face buried in the pillow as she feels Kara enter her from behind, she gasps and moans at being filled in, she sighs when Kara lays over her back, cautious to not fully lay on her, but still adding a bit of her body weight over the Danvers woman. 

Alex her lips part slightly; feeling Kara, a more gentle one. It was quite romantic. Kara sighs against Alex’s shoulder blade, she pressed soft kisses against her skin, "Is this okay for you, Alex?" Kara asks. 

"You're amazing, Kara." Alex breaths out a bit shaky when Kara begins to move, the cock thrusts into her slowly and softly. It gradually build with each thrust forward. Alex moans softly, she feels the cock reaching deep inside of her. "Remember, to cum inside me. Don’t be afraid to." Kara closes her eyes and takes hold of Alex’s hip while her other hand balls up the sheets beside Alex’s side, she holds herself up and continues to move her hips. "Mmmm", yes, Kara." Alex closes her eyes, simply basks in the closeness she's sharing with Kara.

Kara grunts softly, the sound of her cock entering the dripping pussy was faint and didn’t occur as often as when they typically had sex. Kara found it comforting for some reason. "Even after all this time... still feel so tight around me."

"Oh, Kara. I missed this... feeling you, inside me." Alex whined as she felt Kara suddenly sink her teeth into her shoulder. Kara growled lightly and pulled out, her cock was coated in Alex’s juices. Kara licked the spot she bit, and turn Alex to her side. Kara laid down behind her. Her strong arm made to hug Alex from behind, she then shifted a bit and brought an arm down and with a hand she grabbed one of Alex’s leg and lifted it. Kara then moved her hips forward, directing her cock to Alex to keep her Legs spread, she then reached down and grabbed herself. She gave her stiff cock a few strokes and pressed the head against the wet folds, running the tip of her dick over the slick folds and finally entered her sister. Kara pushed herself forward, hard and slowly but surely she found herself welcomed back by Alex’s warmth.

Alex moaned, her eyes remained closed, she brought a hand over the strong arm that held her close, "Yes, Kara," Alex felt the pressure of Kara’s thickness in her hips. The love of Kara's cock, pulising inside her. She bit back a moan when Kara picked up the pace, the way her cock would penetrate her at this new angle is perfect, "I can feel your cock swelling, throbbing inside me." Alex commented as she felt something slightly interfering with how deep the hard-on entered her. "I love you, Kara." 

"I love you too, Alex. Always!" Kara grunted and moved her hand to grab hold of Alex’s leg to keep it up, "Just a little longer, Alex. Almost there." Kara pushed her cock even more into her sister, attempting to move further. Alex shivered as she felt Kara pushed into her with slight force, she knew to expect this. Kara is getting close to cumming in her. Alex wanted Kara to be  gentle, but even she welcomed the extra nudge in Kara's thrusting.

"Harder, Kara!" Kara nodded and buried her face into Alex shoulder blade, she grunted and began to push into the woman with more force. Alex tensed for a moment as she felt herself being stretched further. She felt a slight pain, yet it held a comfort. She relaxed once the feeling was fading away and being covered with the feeling of pleasure. "Fuck, so dep, Kara." Alex groaned as she felt Kara’s cock finally push deeply into her fully to the base. Kara’s chest swelled with content as she pulled Alex’s back closer to herself, hugging her as she shivered. Kara felt the trembling and shuddering as her release came over her. She moaned as she came into the woman, her final push ensured that every last drop of her hot sperm remained inside her sister.

Alex whimpered softly at the sensation of being filled again; she felt the warmth spreading inside her, it felt nice. "So that’s what cumming inside someone feels like?" Kara said a bit out of breath, enjoying herself, loving the sensation of releasing herself inside Alex. 

"Yeah." Alex released a shaky breath, exhaustion washing in on her.

The two looked at each other, smiling as they caught their breath. "Amazing!" Kara and Alex said in unison. Kara would have to thank Maggie for letting her inpregnant her sister. And Kara knew excatly what to give her. 

"Come on. Let's get clean up. Mom will be here shortly." Alex said. She pulled Kara towards the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed.


	23. STORY BLOCK(IT'S LIKE WRITER'S BLOCK)I DON'T KNOW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATE* NOT A CHAPTER!

NOT A CHAPTER, OF COURSE. I'M SIMPLY PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD, JUST TIL I KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT. I WILL TRY TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS WHEN I CAN! ALSO, I DON'T WHY I WROTE THIS IN CAPS. REGARDING THE STORY, I THINK THE TIME SKIP CHAPTERS FUCK ME. BASTARDS!

 

AS FOR THE OTHER STORIES. I WILL CONTINUE! AT LEAST THE ONES I KNOW I CAN.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE TO GET BACK TO THIS SOON!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
